The Short Tales Compendium
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: A collection of shamy drabbles and short stories for the most part based on prompts. Mostly fluff, a little smut, and a lot of silly moments to warm the hearts.
1. Chapter 1

" **You mean everything to me."**

"Can I help you?" Amy asks. She has been staring at Sheldon for a while, as he sits with his laptop, grumbling and sighing every few seconds.

He shakes his head, "No."

Amy stands and reaches him on the couch, "Are you sure? You look upset. Is that work?"

Sheldon closes the laptop, "No… you can't help me with this, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Amy can't help asking. She hates to see Sheldon frustrated like that.

He stares at her for a moment, and then gives up. "I'm writing my wedding vows. Or at least, I'm trying to," he admits.

Amy melts into a smile, "Sheldon!"

He lowers his stare, "Don't get worked up. I think I'll pass. What am I supposed to put in this anyway?"

Amy tries to reassure him, "Don't be too harsh with yourself. Just write about us. Like, what do I mean to you?" she suggests.

"What? How can I put that in this?" he exclaims, "It's impossible."

He returns looking at her, and understands she is waiting for an explanation.

"You mean everything to me. How am I supposed to synthesize this in a one minute speech?" he says.

Amy's smile now is brighter than ever. She leans and gently kisses his cheek.

"This is positively the second best thing you ever said to me."

"Uh? The second?" he asks, confused.

"Of course. The absolute best is going to be in your vows," she confidently states.


	2. Chapter 2

" **I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…"  
**

Amy sits on the couch, slumped over the armrest. She closes her eyes for a moment in the vain hope her headache will go away, and gets rid of her shoes.

"Oh, you're finally home!" Sheldon exclaims as he enters the apartment, "I have big news."

Amy lazily lifts her head up, "What's up?"

Sheldon sits and shows her his tablet, "I've just read that tomorrow this amazing vintage trains exhibit will open in San Diego. Can we go? Can we go?" He begs, and Amy swears he is almost jumping on the spot.

"Sheldon, it's a three hour trip. Can you ask Leonard?"

He pouts, "But he wouldn't drive me. Please Amy, I really want to see that. It will be fun!" He tries again.

Amy sighs and falls again on the couch, "I'm sorry Sheldon. If you really want to go there, take the car and drive yourself. You have a license now."

"Okay. I'm sorry," he answers, sitting next to her, "I guess I won't go then," he gives up, his voice low and disappointed.

Amy looks at him and feels terribly bad over it. She reaches to him and rests her hand on his shoulder, "I should have said that. It's just that I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with…"

Sheldon turns to her and finally sees her exhaustion, "Stay here," he asks, and stands.

He returns shortly after, opening a bottle of wine to pour her a glass, "Here. Enjoy a sip of wine, and then come to me for cuddles."

Amy's face lights up in a smile. She takes a few sips, then moves closer to Sheldon. He lets her lie down against his chest, and hugs her tightly. She closes her eyes again, and feels a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You know," he says after a while, "maybe I can try to drive…"

"You want me to accompany you anyway, don't you?"

He nods, "And to drive a bit. Of course, not all the way…"

Amy giggles, "We'll see tomorrow," she concedes, and stretches up to steal a kiss, "Thank you."

Sheldon returns the kiss, "Here to serve, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

" **That guy at the bar keeps staring at you."**

"So, how many scalene-turned-equilateral nachos have you already had?" Amy hints as she observes Sheldon gorging on chips.

He clumsily tries to hide the proof of his cheating, "Huh? Only a few. I don't want to be scolded later because I filled up on them."

Amy giggles, shaking her head. He's such a child sometimes. Sheldon smiles back at her, but then all at once he frowns, and stretches to get a better look at something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks, worried.

He takes a few moments and keeps staring away. "That guy at the bar keeps staring at you. That's unacceptable. I'm going there and I'm telling him to desist," he announces, ready to stand.

Amy takes his hand to stop him, "Calm down! I'm sure he's not looking at me at all," she says.

"He _is_ , turn and see yourself! I see, you are here, so cute and attractive in your new dress and glasses - but this doesn't authorize that guy to stare at you like a piece of meat!"

Amy blushes, listening to her fiancé's description of her. Still, he's probably reading too much in that poor guy's behavior. She finally decides to turn and check. The man now has turned back to face the bar, but she recognizes him right away.

"But that's Dave!" she exclaims. She then turns back to Sheldon and finds him with a puzzled expression.

"You know him! He was- he was with me the night we got back together," she explains, realizing only halfway that maybe it hasn't been a good idea to remind him the guy actually dated her. Right after, she realizes an even more important thing.

"You know, I think he was actually staring at _you_ ," she admits.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Are you wearing my shirt?"**  
" **You are ridiculously comfortable…"**  
" **You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

It takes a while to Sheldon to understand he is not in his bedroom. He sleepily blinks, and looks around, still holding the pillow. He is in Amy's room in her Princeton apartment, he realizes now, and he is not wearing anything under the sheets.

"You are awake!"

Amy's voice draws his attention. She is standing in the doorway, and she is glowing.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He notices. In fact, his Green Lantern shirt seems to be the only piece of clothing she has, besides undergarments.

"I wanted to prepare breakfast, but I didn't want to leave you yet either," she explains, "so I wore it. It smells like you."

Amy gets closer, wiggling her hips, and Sheldon thinks she is trying to show off her outfit. He rolls over and enjoys the view.

"You are ridiculously comfortable in it," he observes. Amy sits on the bed, "I am," she says, and her lips curve in a smirk.

Sheldon moves his free hand on her back, and starts stroking her. Amy lowers and repays the gesture with a kiss.

"Take it off."

"But I thought you liked it on me..." She protests.

"I do," he sits up, and pulls her closer, "You heard me. Take. It. Off," he spells out between kisses.

She nibbles her bottom lip, and promptly obeys.


	5. Chapter 5

" **It's you, it's always been you."**

Amy has no idea of how long they have been kissing. She suspects it's been hours, but who knows? They may have been kissing for three days and she wouldn't realize.

How long since Dave left? No idea. She feels a little guilty to have kicked him out so abruptly. He is a nice guy, and he has been a true gentleman with her the whole time - even when her ex showed up to take her back.

Sheldon pulls her a bit closer, and holds her in a tight grip. His kisses have never been so eager. More than once, she thinks he may even consider leaning her down the couch. He eventually doesn't, but it's okay. This is just perfect the way it is.

When they detach, he is still smiling. The brightest smile that Amy remembers she has ever seen on Sheldon Lee Cooper. Her hand is on his cheek, and she keeps gently caressing his face.

"I still can't believe this is happening," she admits.

"Me too," he agrees. He joins his hand to hers, "I wasn't sure you would have taken me back."

They move together their hand from his face, and Sheldon squeezes hers.

"I mean, you would have all the reasons not to," he reprises, "And the guy that was here… he seemed a decent guy."

"Sheldon," her voice is cracking up, "I…"

She needs to stop, holding back tears. Suddenly all her emotions are coming to her, and she is not sure how to deal with them. She takes a deep breath, and then speaks again.

"The truth is that all this time we were not together… no matter how terrible were the things we said, or if I tried to be with someone else, or even..", she interrupts, and lowers her eyes because of what she's admitting, "if I kissed someone else, I- I always knew it."

Amy feels Sheldon squeezing her hand harder, and dares to look at him again.

"It's you. It's always been you… the only person I want to be with."

She shyly smiles. He does the same, then brings her hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it.

"I feel the same way about you, my _Darlin'_... " he says. It doesn't take much before they kiss again, who knows for how long.


	6. Chapter 6

" **I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and – Oh, screw it!"**

Amy tries to close the door quietly, but she lets go of the handle too soon and the door slams mercilessly.

"Oops," she giggles.

"Amy!" Sheldon calls her. He has entered the room and turned on the light, "It's very late. What are you- You are drunk!" He realizes.

She bites her lips "No! I've just had a drink or two with the lab guys," she says, "We found out how… wait, I know that."

Sheldon raises his eyebrows, but Amy continues, "You know that! We discovered… the stuff in the brain that does that stuff, you know?" She makes a big smile and puppy eyes, and almost stumbles in her own legs.

He rushes to offer his support, but she refuses, "I don't need it, I'm fine," she insists.

"No, you are not," Sheldon retorts, "You'd better admit it and let me help you."

"No, no, I'm proving you I'm not drunk. I'm reciting you your wedding vows by heart!" She offers.

"My wedding vows?" Sheldon is surprised, "How can you…?"

Amy wiggles her hips with a naughty smile, "I peeked…"

"Amy!" He scolds her again, but she circles the couch and solemnly declaims, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and – Oh, screw it!" She abruptly interrupts to gracelessly collapse on the sofa.

Sheldon sighs, and moves to reach her. "I am greatly disappointed by you right now," he says as he offers the hand again, "However, I'm going to help you undress and go to bed."

"Ooh, you want to get me into bed!" Amy says with an attempt of seductive tone, "Oh, wait! We already sleep together. We're getting married!" She exclaims then like she had just found out it.

Sheldon shakes his head, but he also smiles, amused. As far as he disapproves of her behavior, he does enjoy her drunken candor.

"Yeah, we're getting married," he confirms, "so would you please trust your fiancé and let him bring you safely to bed?"

Amy melts in another big smile and nods, finally taking his hand. Sheldon helps her stand, but she immediately falls into his arms. He soon realizes there's only a way to cut things short.

In one swift move, he picks her up. She quickly grabs his neck, and rests her head on his shoulder, "See, I am even training to carry you across the threshold on our first night…" Sheldon jokes.

Cautiously, he tries to move with her toward the bedroom. She closes her eyes, and murmurs, "I knew you could lift me like this…"

They arrive at the bed, and he gently lays her down. Amy has essentially fallen asleep, but she keeps talking, "... since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and this is the one thing I know with absolute certainty..."

"That's right," he says, starting to get her shoes off.


	7. Chapter 7

" **You're so cute when you pout like that!"**

"Oh, please!" Amy yells at their television, "Where did that come from?"

Earlier, when she has asked Sheldon to try out the game that was keeping him so busy, she definitely didn't imagine it would be so hard to survive more than five minutes. Still, she is not ready to give up yet, and makes the game restart… and got shot almost immediately.

"Oh my God! You can be that stupid!" She yells at the avatar.

Sheldon sits next to her, increasingly worried about the safety of his gaming system - and his own. He rarely has seen Amy so be aggressively determined in succeeding at something, and so evidently not good at it.

"Amy, do you realize she is only a CGI realization of the commands you send fro-" He can't finish, as she glances at him. He gulps, "You know, maybe it's just your learning curve being a little slow…"

Amy sighs, and throws the controller on the coffee table, "Just tell it! You know you are itching to," she snaps.

"Telling what?" Sheldon asks.

"How obviously I suck at this game," Amy answers, and flops on the couch backrest puffing out her frustration.

He smiles to her, "You are so cute when you pout like that."

Amy shrugs, "You're just saying that. You just want to have your game back."

"That's not true," Sheldon says, "Well, it _is_ true that I'd love to return to my game, but I really meant what I said," he reassures her. He leans and brushes her arm, "Come on, let's try again."

Sheldon sits back, "Come here," he requests, and points to his legs.

Amy stares back, unsure, "You mean- I sit there?"

He shakes his head, "How can we use the same controller, otherwise?" he points out.

Amy obeys, and sits on his legs. He reaches for the controller, and hands it to her. "Ready? I control the weapons and the gun sight; you take the thumbstick to move."

It takes them a few minutes to shout down the first bad guy. Amy looks back at Sheldon, glowing. He places a small kiss on her shoulder, "Good job! But don't forget there are many more to come," he reminds her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Jarod first appeared in The Storytelling Elicitation (chapter 3, The Parental Naming). In short, he is an above average smart ten-year-old boy who has been adopted by Sheldon and Amy. They are married, and they already have a little girl of their own. I wanted to write more about that, and this prompt seemed a good occasion to do so.

* * *

" **Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" "You're wearing two different shoes."**

"Jarod, hurry up!" Sheldon calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm almost ready, one minute," the boy shouts back from his room. Sheldon sighs and returns in the kitchen. Marie smiles to him from her high chair, cheerfully shaking her plastic spoon. Sheldon smiles back and goes to greet his wife, busy with the breakfast.

Sheldon kisses her cheek, "Do you know why it is taking Jarod so long? He is always on time. It's not like him."

"It's his first day in a new school, Sheldon," Amy turns off the stove and spins to face him. "He is excited and scared and a thousand of other things. Just like us. Speaking of which, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

She looks down to his feet, "You're wearing two different shoes."

He lowers his eyes too, "I didn't even notice it…" he mutters.

Amy brings her hand on his face, "It's okay. I told you, I'm nervous too," she says, gently stroking him, "Even if I know that we don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon questions, "I do remember my first day in high school. Everyone looked at me like I was an alien."

"You were for them. But thankfully, Jarod is not you, and the Oak Crest Academy for Gifted Children is not the Medford High School," Amy reassures him. "Now go change your shoes and help Jarod to get ready," she suggests. He nods, and Amy dismisses him with a peck.

Once he is upstairs, Sheldon heads to Jarod's room. He finds him with his head under the bed.

"Hey kid," he calls him, "Did you lose something?"

"I can't find my bowtie!" The boy cries, now crawling on the floor, "I can't find it anywhere."

Sheldon steps inside and gives a brief look around. He almost immediately spots the bowtie on the bookcase.

"Do you mean this one?" He says, exhibiting it. Jarod stands and rushes to him. "Wait, let me," Sheldon offers, kneeling down.

The boy stands still, and waits for his father to tie it. "You know, I wanted to wear one on my first day too. My mother suggested that I don't, though," Sheldon recalls.

Jarod twitches, "Oh no! Do you mean I shouldn't wear it?" He exclaims worried.

"Oh no, don't worry. As your mother wisely made me notice a while ago, yours is a very different situation. I doubt any of your schoolmates will be a football bully or, I don't know, pregnant."

The kid stares at him briefly, "They most likely will be wearing bowties too. However…"

"It's going to be all right," Sheldon interrupts him, "I promise you."

Jarod hugs him, "Okay."

"Now quick or we will be late." Jarod nods, and runs away. He's over the doorstep, when he stops and looks back at Sheldon, "Dad, why are you wearing two different shoes?"

Sheldon grins, "Well kid, I sometimes get emotional, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** The following is rated M.

* * *

" **Hey, have you seen the…? Oh…"**  
" **W- What are you doing?"**

Sheldon leans on the whiteboard, and for a brief moment he's tempted to just hit his head against it. He has been working tirelessly for the last few days. He senses to be close to something, but heck no he manages to get it.

He sighs and detaches from the board. Nothing makes sense. He'd better start over again, he thinks, so he looks around to retrieve the eraser, except he just can't find it.

"Amy," he calls turning to the bedroom, "Have you seen the- Oh…"

Sheldon gapes at her. Amy is wearing her Star Trek medical uniform and stands in the doorway with a mischievous grin on her face. She is absolutely stunning that way. Sheldon wonders if he can take a break and play doctor with her… only this time the way mommies and daddies do.

He swallows hard. He's so close, he knows it… he cannot take a break now. He tries to regain some dignity and asks, "Why are you wearing that?"

Amy doesn't speak at first and just comes closer to him. She places a soft kiss on his mouth, and stares at him. Sheldon takes a deep breath. He needs to focus on his work as soon as possible.

"You know, you are working so much lately," Amy says, and her voice is low and alluring. "You need to relax, or your subconscious will do it for you," she reminds him. The last time she saw him that stressed, he had spent several nights speaking in his sleep. She doesn't want him to be reduced like that again.

"Amy… As much I appreciate your offer, I need to decline. I'm really close to solve this and- What…?"

He feels her hands on his groin, and it takes him a few moments to dare to look down. She's down on her knees, and now she's playing with the zipper of his pants.

"W-What are you doing?" He stammers. His head already feels lighter; evidently his bloodstream is running somewhere else.

She pulls the fly down. "I knew you would have protested. However, you need a release, so just try to relax for a moment."

"Amy, I don't think- Oh Lord."

His briefs are down just enough to leave her access, and she has started caressing him. Sheldon finally understands what she means to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amy looks up to him and nods, "Are you ok with it?" She asks back.

He has honestly never thought she would have asked that question from such a position, and definitely not holding and stroking his member.

"Y- yes."

She smirks, and her movements become more rapid so that soon Sheldon needs to look for support on the couch next to him. He closes his eyes briefly, and when he reopens them, she's looking again up to him with the same expression she had in the doorway. That's gonna be good, isn't it?

She first tentatively places a peck on the tip of his shaft, and before he can really realize what's happening, she takes it in her mouth. Suddenly it's clear why she has her hair tied in a ponytail.

Her head moves with a steady rhythm, and she soon brings one hand at the base to help her ministrations, resting the other on his thigh. Sheldon is panting, and from time to time he lets a moan of pleasure escape. He almost screams when she steps up the pace and moves the free hand to excite his testicles.

"Oh Lord…"

Amy would love to smile at this, curious how such an atheist person is so prone to deity invocation when stimulated.

It doesn't take much for Sheldon to be near the edge. He shuts his eyes again and his hands go to her nape to accompany her movements. He's so close now…

When he cannot resist anymore, he opens his eyes wide and instinctively pulls her away from him. Amy lets him, and she moves her hands to the top as he finally releases.

As he tries to catch his breath, she stands and quickly goes to retrieve a tissue to clean herself. He is still recovering, as Amy cleans him too, pulls up his briefs and pants and gently closes the zipper.

"Well, I'll let you back to your work. Don't stay up too long!"

She winks and slides back in the bedroom. Sheldon can't stand on his legs anymore and almost collapses against the whiteboard. As he manages to turn and lean on the couch, his face lights up.

"Hey, I've found the error!" He exclaims.


	10. Chapter 10

" **I am not losing you again!"**

"Why do you keep doing this?" Amy yells, storming inside their apartment. Sheldon follows her, "I don't understand why you are so mad. I apologized with your colleague."

"You did only because you were forced to!" Amy reminds him. She gets rid of her purse, and takes a few angry steps around the room. Sheldon would say she is enraged, but clearly it's not just that. When she stares at him, there are clearly some tears in her eyes. He can't bear to see her cry.

"I am sorry. I really do," he apologies, "I shouldn't have said those things."

Amy feels another wave of anger, "Oh, really?" She snaps, "Then why did you say that? Sheldon, you had promised to be more respectful, and still you keep mocking my colleagues and minimizing our achievements. You just can't be supportive to me, can you?"

She is right, he knows that, and she is hurt.

"I promise you that I will do whatever I can to honor my promise," he offers, "but please, don't you ever think I doubt of your intelligence or capacities. You know you are such a bright scientist."

Surprisingly, this seems to annoy her even more. "See? This is what makes me go nuts," she cries out, "I know you really mean it! I know you _can_ be better than that. But for some reason Jerk Sheldon keeps bullying us all!"

Amy pauses to catch her breath. She is also scared of what she is about to admit. "Sheldon, I love you, and I am willing to accept all the downsides… but you really need to make a bigger effort. Otherwise…" She lowers her stare to her ring, "What's the point of getting married, or even being together?"

Sheldon freezes. He has heard such a tone only once, and that was the prelude of the worst months of his life. He starts to panic.

"Amy, please believe me. I'll try harder, I'll really do! I can't… I am not losing you again."

He doesn't speak loud, his voice is low and raw. Amy breathes heavily, unable to fight back the tears anymore. Can she believe him this time? She looks up at him, and the answer is clear.

She comes closer and wipes away the tears, "I don't want to lose you again, either."

"Good," he can only whisper back. Amy stands on her toes and kisses him. "It's okay," she just says. Sheldon nods, and hugs her.

When they detach, she rushes to retire in the bedroom. Sheldon doesn't understand why she immediately closes the door behind her, "I thought we just made peace!" He exclaims.

Amy reappears a moment later, handing him his pillow.

"We are," she explains, "But this doesn't mean you don't have to be punished for your behavior. Good night!"

The door closes again. He looks at the pillow, then at the closed door, then at the tiny teeny couch that's waiting for him. "Good thing that I love you..." He can only comment.


	11. Chapter 11

" **Do you want to stay over tonight?"**  
" **You're adorable."  
** " **Let's strip down to our socks."**

Entering the apartment, Amy almost stumbles in her long Morticia Addams dress, but this only makes her giggle harder. Sheldon follows her inside, laughing along as he helps her remain on her feet. He is as drunk as Amy, but at least his Gomez attire doesn't present potential obstacles to his mobility. This is evident once the door is closed, because Sheldon quickly turns and presses Amy against it with a hungry kiss.

She immediately surrenders herself to it, while he let his lips to explore her exposed cleavage. She feels his fake mustaches on her skin, and this amuses her so much.

He returns briefly to her mouth, then finally speaks, "Do you want to stay over tonight?" He asks.

Amy playfully hits his chest, "I _do_ live here, silly!"

"I was talking to Morticia," he tries to justify, then steals a small kiss, "We also live together, Gomez," she answers.

He doesn't listen to her latest observation though, as his attention has already returned to her body and outfit. He moves back a few steps for a better view of her. The lights are off, but from the window the moonlight manages to light her up just enough. His eyes greedy follow her curves, so well highlighted by the tight dress.

"You're adorable," he says.

Amy struts toward him, "Adorable?" she asks, "Your face tells another story."

He can't reply though, since she actually trips now, thankfully landing directly in his arms. "Can we dance again?" She requests while he puts her back to standing position.

"There's no music," Sheldon notices. She shrugs, "Make some."

He wraps his arms around her, and starts humming the Addams Family theme song. She smirks, "That's not for dancing!"

"You say?" They start wiggling, and their pace has nothing to do with the song's rhythm. After a while, she stops, and pulls his head down to kiss him again. "Should we bring this to the bed?" She asks once she detaches.

Sheldon nods, and takes Amy's hand to lead her to the bedroom. They miraculously reach the bed without getting hurt.

He pulls her again to him, "Let's strip down to our socks."

She smirks, "Why the socks?"

Sheldon gets a pensive grimace, "I don't know. No one even mentions socks when it comes to undressing for amorous activities."

"But I wear no socks!" Amy exclaims.

"Mmm… I guess it's fine anyway."

They fall on the bed, laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

" **I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."**  
" **I'm yours."**

Sheldon suddenly wakes up, and wonders what time it is. Everything is too quiet and dark. He opens his eyes better and takes a look around. He soon realizes Amy is sitting in the middle of the bed, staring at him.

"Amy…?" He sits too, and turns the light on. Now he can see the tears in her eyes.

She sobs, and tries to hide her crying, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up," she apologies.

He thinks she doesn't need to apologize at all. She looks genuinely scared and this only makes him worry, "What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing," she answers, "It's silly. We- we'd better go back to sleep." Her voice is so trembling that he just gets more concerned.

"Amy, you are crying. We all know I am not the best in this, but even I can understand you are upset about something. Did you have a bad dream? It's okay, I have those all the time."

Amy hesitates a moment, then she admits it, "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay," she says, "That's why I was staring at you. I- I just needed to be sure…" She can't continue, and bursts into tears again, just louder.

Sheldon hugs her, "It's okay," he tries to reassure her, "It's all over now." He feels Amy's squeezing him tight, as she never had. "It's over," he restates, caressing her hair.

When they detach, he tries to crack a smile, "As you can see, I am more than fine," he says, gesturing to show himself off, "You can stop worrying, really."

Amy nods, and takes a few deep breaths to calm down. He lies back, "Here, come here," he offers. She complies his request and joins him, resting her head on his chest.

He turns off the light, and wraps his arms around her, "From now to when you will be back asleep, I am at your disposal," he explains, "You can squeeze me like a teddy bear, or drown me with kisses… whatever it takes to make you feel better. I'm yours."

He lowers to kiss her forehead, and finally sees her smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

" **Your hair is so soft…"**  
" **You have the most amazing eyes."**

Lying in their bed, Sheldon holds Amy as she rests on his chest and tries to catch her breath. He loves the aftermath of their lovemaking, when the only sound is her breathing slowly returning regular, and they cling on each other tighter than they ever do.

"Your hair is so soft…" He mutters. Amy looks up at him. He has been brushing and playing with her hair for a while, but his admission comes as a surprise.

"What? It's true. It's really soft," he insists, as he continues to stroke it, "I thought you liked it when I make compliments."

Amy smiles, "I do. I'm just a bit surprised you have compliments for my… hair. I don't think we ever discussed it if not in the relative section of our relationship agreement."

She stretches up and steals a peck, "If I remember correctly, I shouldn't have it too long, because we are not hippies, and not too short, because then I would look weird."

"That's my girl," Sheldon says proudly. He squeezes her a bit, and kisses her forehead, "But I really meant it. Don't you have a part of me you particularly like?"

She lifts up a bit and studies him, "Your eyes. You have the most amazing eyes," she eventually declares.

"Really, Amy? That's my best feature for you?" he scolds her. In response, she laughs.

"Sheldon, your brain doesn't count now. I thought we were discussing body parts?"

He grimaces, "My brain _is_ in my body. At least until they will allow me to dislocate into a robot."

Amy shakes her head, still giggling, "I can't _see_ it."

"But you love it, right?"

"Very," she confirms. He kisses her, and gently caresses her cheek.

"You have amazing eyes as well, by the way. I really hope our daughters will get them from you… with the hair of course."

Amy melts at the suggestion. He has often dreamed of their future, super smart children, but it's the first time he somehow pictures them.

"I'd like to," she agrees, "I also wish our sons will be tall and pale like you, and they got your eyes, and your sexy brain."

"They better do!"

He moves his hand back on her hair, "But I'd really love a girl first. I really do."

"Are you sure you want to deal with two of me?"

"Oh, that's exactly what I dream of!" He exclaims, hugging her back. They roll, and he finds himself on top of her.

She smirks, "It seems you are ready to train again in the baby making," she observes, before he catches her lips again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** The following is rated M.

* * *

" **Don't give me that face, it's so cute I might not be able to hold back."**

Despite the long travel and the late hour, Amy is actually beaming. She keeps looking at the driver's seat, smiling at Sheldon each time their eyes met.

When earlier that night he had showed up at the airport and offered to drive her home, she simply couldn't believe her own eyes and ears. It doesn't matter, though, as he's been driving for more than forty minutes and they haven't risked their lives once.

"Why the adoring face?" Sheldon asks.

Amy grins, "I'm happy to see you. Even only three days can be a really long time," she says.

"And?"

She sighs, "Well, I'm pleasantly surprised by… this," she explains, gesturing to him and the car.

"Of course," Sheldon exclaims, "I followed your conference on streaming, you were brilliant! You only deserved a welcome back with full honors and commodity, and since I'm increasingly more confident in driving I thought I could make you a nice surprise."

"And?"

He turns briefly to her, "I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you, not even an hour."

He stops at a red light, and finds her glowing face still staring at him. She's right; three days can be a long time indeed. Not to mention how well smiling suits her. He gulps when his mind dares to think of how he hoped they may celebrate once home.

The traffic light turns green, and Sheldon tries to focus back on the road, "Don't give me that face, it's so cute I might not be able to hold back," he mumbles.

"Hold back?"

The moment she speaks, he feels her hand on his tight. He gulps again, harder, and wonders how she understood what he meant. He doesn't know how Amy has learned to efficiently read his face in such situations.

He squeezes the steering wheel, trying to ignore that warm hand slowly climbing his leg, "Uhm, I- I don't… isn't dangerous with such an inexperienced driver as I am?"

She doesn't seem to care, considering how her hand has now reached his groin and isn't going away, "Don't say that. You're driving flawlessly tonight," she compliments him, "Such… a good… boy," she purrs, and the zipper of his pants is down.

Sheldon takes a deep breath. There's no way they could reach home safely if she keeps playing with the _shift_ like that. He glances at the GPS, and his decision is made.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks when he unexpectedly turns. He doesn't answer until a few minutes later, when they reach the Rose Bowl Stadium's parking lot and stops the car in a secluded area.

He turns the engine off and unbuckles the seatbelt, "No games today," he just says before throwing himself on Amy to hungrily kiss her.

As she gets rid of her own belt, he guides her other hand back on his crotch. Amy doesn't waste a second and finally slips inside his briefs, grabbing his already hard member.

He moans almost in relief against her lips, and wonders how he managed to make it until that moment, considering he tensed the moment she touched him. He lets her stroking him for a short while, then detaches and sits back.

He moves his seat backwards, "Here. It'll be easier," he explains lying down. Amy promptly climbs over to bestride him, and proudly smiles. This is way over her best expectations, and totally crazy.

She reprises her hold on him, while for Sheldon now it's much easier to assault her cardigan and blouse to seek access to her breast. He unceremoniously slides up her bra, and catches one nipple in his mouth, the other teased and pinched by his hand. Amy's reaction traduces in faster stroking, and increasing panting.

This is enough for him. "My wallet…" he stutters, "If it's okay."

She lets go of him to cup his face and kiss him, pushing her whole weight onto him, and the desperate grinding makes clear she's totally okay with that. He eagerly observes her as she moves to retrieve the condom hidden in his wallet and unroll it on his shaft. As soon as it's ready, Amy lifts up just enough to let him pull her tights and panties down to her knees. Before he slides into her, they stare to each other briefly, and he almost loses it already because of the way she's grinning.

They both cry with pleasure when she starts moving on him. Sheldon tightens his grip on her bottom, and helps her movements. Amy hangs on his neck, and he can rest his face in her bosom, sucking and kissing the exposed skin from time to time.

The ride becomes frantic, and she clings to him so tightly he's almost left breathless. He shuts his eyes, trying to resist long enough to allow reach her climax. Thankfully, he hears her screams shortly after, so he finally gives in to his own orgasm as well.

"This was…" Amy tries to say, panting, but Sheldon interrupts her with another kiss. She returns it, and rests her forehead on his, and he notices only now the wonky glasses on her nose.

He adjusts them, "Here, or you won't see a thing."

She smiles, "Thank you. Oh God… Oh God! Start the car!" Amy suddenly yells, jumping back on her seat, "Someone is coming here, hurry!"

Sheldon tries to turn back to check, but she hits him, "Hurry!" She cries out.

Barely able to remember what he needs to do because of the panic and the afterglow, he manages to start the car and leave. They travel a few yards, then he quickly looks at her, who's slouching in the seat.

Amy bursts out laughing, and he happily joins her.


	15. Chapter 15

" **Why is there mistletoe everywhere?"**

"Hi," Amy greets Sheldon when he arrives home. She doesn't let him go too far, as she quickly reaches him and gently stops him on the doorstep.

"Hold on. You owe me a kiss first," she explains, looking up. He raises his eyes and spots a sprig of mistletoe hanging over them.

"All right," he agrees. Amy smiles and stands up on her toes to gather her kiss.

Sheldon observes her almost trotting back to the kitchen to retrieve the main course of their dinner. He's too tired to really study the room around, but he still manages to spot a few other Christmas decorations here and there.

He sits at the table and waits for her to begin dinner. Amy arrives, but then just remains still and stares at him. She has the same, mischievous grin she had earlier at the door. It takes Sheldon a few moments to understand and see more mistletoe attached to the windows just over them.

"Really?" He mutters. Amy shrugs, and he can only lean across the table to kiss her again.

They have dinner and update each other of the daily news. When they have done, they clean the table and do the dishes. Sheldon puts away the last plate and turns back, just to find Amy a few inches from his face.

"You gotta be kidding me…" He utters. A third mistletoe shoot dangles above them from the kitchen cabinet. Still, he complies and lowers to peck her, while he thinks there's clearly something weird. He tries to better focus and gives a better look at the room.

"Why is there mistletoe everywhere?"

There are sprigs hanging over the couch, the fridge, the library, from the bedroom door frame. He can't believe he hasn't noticed those earlier.

"Okay, I think I just got a little bit carried away," she explains, "The store mixed up orders and gave to me too much, but I thought I could use those to gain a few extra kisses tonight."

He doesn't understand, and looks puzzled. "I thought we kiss already a fair amount."

"We do," Amy admits. They kiss every morning, and every night before sleeping. They kiss goodbye, and every time she asks for it when they cuddle on the couch. On the other hand, she knows he has a reason to especially enjoy those mistletoe induced kisses.

"However," she continues, "I'm sure you'll agree that the fact those kisses are dictated by custom, it just makes them even more interesting. I mean, I thought you liked agreements…" She concludes, wiggling her hips a bit.

"I absolutely do," Sheldon concedes. He takes her hand, "Speaking of which, do you like to make out for a while?" He offers. She nods, and he moves toward the bedroom.

"I thought we were going on the couch," Amy observes.

"I'd rather get a bit more comfortable. Or there's no mistletoe suspended over there?"

"A whole bush," she confesses, smiling proudly.


	16. Chapter 16

" **The way you flirt is shameful."**

They are all having dinner in 4A, sharing takeout Chinese food and the latest news. Sheldon typically likes this, especially if he gets to illustrate some lesser-known scientific or historical fact to those present. He hasn't gotten to dispense any though, and he's even less interested in the current debate over the latest Star Wars. Everyone knows it is good, why do Leonard and Koothrappali keep arguing about it?

He turns to Amy. She's trying to catch a particularly slippery pork dumpling with her chopsticks and smiles at something Bernadette has told her. He thinks she really looks pretty tonight. How long would those two continue to discuss the obvious? How long before everyone has done with their food and will be socially acceptable to leave? He likes his friends, but tonight he just _really_ likes Amy more.

He needs a way to tell her and to check if she's interested as well. He tries to think of something.

Soon he comes up with an idea.

"So, tell me," Sheldon suddenly speaks, "are you going to _seriously_ continue with this pointless discussion?" He asks Leonard and Raj.

He studies everyone's reactions. The guys are rolling their eyes, afraid he may start a one-man exposition on the matter. Penny and Bernadette both nodded, hoping he may move the discussion onto something else. No one seems to be bothered by how he horribly put an adverb between 'to' and the verb stern. Finally, he meets Amy's gaze, and he sees she looks perplexed. This is a good sign, but not enough. He tries again.

"We voted, and with three votes in favor we have decided it was good, or were they _less_?"

While Leonard babbles something in response, he looks back at Amy. Now she doesn't look perplexed anymore, but rather surprised and amused.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" She asks, "You just made one grammar mistake after another. This is not like you."

"Yeah, you tell him Amy!" Penny comments. She doesn't have a clue of what she referred to, but it seems the only thing to say at the moment.

"Oh, did I really do that?" Sheldon says back, and it's grossly obvious how he is pretending to be surprised.

"Yes, you did. Are you distraught because of something, or are you just feeling rebellious?"

He shrugs, "Well, I do feel a little rebellious, in fact. Maybe someone should scold me and punish this naughty behavior of mine," he suggests, awkwardly trying to sound suggestive.

But that's enough for Amy to keep up his game. "You definitely should be admonished then, and quite _vigorously_ ," she agrees, and she can't help but bite her lip as she reflects on the way to do so.

"Please, get a room already!" Howard exclaims, "Like, really, the way you flirt is shameful."

Leonard grins, "What makes you think they are somehow flirting? I mean-" he interrupts as soon as he turns to Sheldon and Amy, the first maliciously raising his eyebrow, the other blushing.

"Excuse us." Sheldon suddenly stands up, and Amy follows him, taking his hand, "We need to go now. I… I need a, um, recap lesson," he only says, before they run off and leave everyone gaping.


	17. Chapter 17

" **You're beautiful, you know that?"**

"Amy?"

Sheldon comes closer to the couch, not really sure he is actually looking at his fiancée. Amy - or what he thinks it may be her - is currently curled up in a corner surrounded by three empty Cheetos wraps, two cans of spray cream, and is devouring a tube of Pringles.

He cautiously sits next to her. She doesn't seem to care he's there, and keeps assaulting the nearly empty tube. He looks better, and sees she has been crying.

He tentatively touches her arm, "What happened?"

Amy crunches another chip, "I'm a beached whale. There is not a single part of me that's good, or can fit nicely a dress," she grouches.

Sheldon frowns. None of what she has just said makes sense. "First, then why are you binging eating sneaks, and second, why are you even saying that. It is hormonal?" he stops, counting the days in his mind, "No, it can be. You should be in your follicular phase, why are you even so moody and self-deprecating?"

Amy sighs. Sometimes she forgets he does things like keeping count of her cycle, and she is always unsure if she should feel flattered or disturbed by it. She drowns her doubts in a new streak of Pringles.

Sheldon doesn't move, and stares at her waiting for an explanation. She can't help but be slightly surprised he has restrained so long from cleaning up the mess she had made around.

"We went looking for a wedding dress today," she finally explains, "I couldn't fit in any pretty one. Apparently I- I just don't have the right shape. I'm either too chubby, or short, or busty… It has been so humiliating..."

If possible, he feels only even more confused, "What sorts of shops have you been? Your body is perfectly fine." His eyes induce briefly on her figure, from the hem of her crumbs-filled skirt to the messy, greasy hair. "You are beautiful, you know that?"

He expects her to smile, but her reaction is quite the opposite. "Don't!" She yells as she throws a handful of chips to his chest, "Please, save me any inner beauty rubbish."

"That's such a hippie thing to say," he defends himself, "Sure, you are gentle, and brilliant, and sweet… but now I really mean you are pretty. Sexually attractive, if you prefer."

"I… you…?" She puts down the chips on the coffee table, and awkwardly tries to clean her mouth.

"I don't get how you don't see it. You have large, provoking hips that are excellent for bearing children, and confound me at night," he begins proclaiming, "You have a soft belly, and a perfectly sized breast - not too big to give you back issues, neither too small. And are you sure you really want me to get started on that pretty posterior of yours, and all the reasons why it's so enviable?"

Amy ducks away, but he still can see she is blushing, "You know it's true," he continues, "You know I can't lie!"

Finally, Amy smiles. She looks up, "Maybe I just need to try some other shop," she suggests. Suddenly she feels so stupid to have let a couple of salespersons demolish her confidence so much. "Thank you," she softly says as she leans to hug him.

Sheldon holds her tight, stroking her hair.

"Hey, there's a Cheetos in here!"


	18. Chapter 18

" **You weren't supposed to laugh! I'm so embarrassed!"**

Amy sits near the living room window, curled up in a blanket as she enjoys a cup of hot chocolate and dreamily stares outside. It's a bit chilly, and it seemed a nice idea after a long day. She would love to share that coziness with Sheldon, but he had excused himself and buried in the bedroom up who knows to what.

She is about to take another sip when suddenly she realizes Sheldon is trying to draw her attention clearing his throat. When has he left the bedroom anyway?

Amy turns around, "Do you want- What is that?"

The view leaves Amy quite bewildered. Sheldon is standing in front of her wearing nothing but a Santa hat, a pair of Santa's reindeers printed briefs, and white socks.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He exclaims, faking a deep voice, "I heard this girl expressed the wish to have coitus again soon. Would she like to sit on Santa's lap and tell him about her other wishes?" He asks her, wondering how he has ever managed to complete the sentence.

Amy ogles at him. Suddenly it doesn't feel so chilly anymore… her eyes wander up and down her fiancé exposed body, until she notices something that makes her burst out laughing.

"Uh?" Sheldon is surprised by her reaction. He feels his cheeks burning. "You weren't supposed to laugh! I'm so embarrassed! I knew it was a bad idea…"

Amy tries to stop her laughs, "Oh no, no, I love this," she reassures him, "It's just… Rudolph and his red nose are right above, well…" It's her turn to blush, "Well, right above your crotch. It's… it's such an interesting position."

Sheldon looks down. Rudolph's signature red nose happens to be exactly there. He wonders if Leonard knew if this when he offered to lend him those briefs.

"I wanted to do something in the Christmas spirit, but apparently it has just backfired on me. This was supposed to be arousing, not humorous," he complains.

Amy finally stops laughing, and stands up, "I assure you that you achieved your goal," she coos, daring to caress his bare chest, "So, is Santa's offer still valid?"

He feels chills crawling up his spine. Amy peeks down again, and grins, "I guess I'll take Rudolph's snout stretching out as a yes..."

Sheldon enthusiastically nods, and soon Amy takes her place on his lap over the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sheldon and Amy tell their friends about their honeymoon.**

"Hello," Sheldon greets his friends already reunited in 4A. Amy follows him with a huge smile and waves at them.

"Nice to have you back guys," Leonard welcomes them, "I still can't believe you are now Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler-Cooper," he adds with a smile.

As Sheldon and Amy take their places on the couch, Bernadette sneers, "I thought you have decided not to hyphenate. Isn't a bit of a mouthful?"

Amy stares back, "Is it, Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz?" she observes.

"Enough with the small talk," Raj exclaims as soon as everyone else sits, "Tell us about your honeymoon. You stayed away so long!"

With all their friends looking at them in anticipation, Sheldon speaks first, "Oh, it was wonderful!" he begins enthusiastically, "We have travelled with some of the greatest wonders of the American railway fleet."

"Not to mention all the amazing places we have visited," Amy adds, "From the Grand Canyon up to the Great Lakes. We have dozens of photos to show you. Oh, and do you know one day Sheldon almost got bitten by a snake? That was like, super scary," Amy anticipates, emphatically moving her hands to highlight this.

There is a moment of silence, during which Penny is studying carefully the Coopers' expressions. She takes a sip of her beer, "You have never left your couchette, have you?"

Sheldon gulps, while Amy blushes. "I told you they were too many details," she scolds her husband.

"That's not completely correct though," he specifies, "We did leave to eat in dining cars, and change trains."

"C'mon, I don't believe it," Leonard says, "I mean, it's something Sheldon would do and actually did in the past, but you Amy? I doubt you have really preferred to stay always on board. And what exactly is it you have done all that time alone- Oh… Oh!"

He breaks off right after a guilty exchange between the honeymooners, and a meaningful grimace of his wife.

"What can possibly do two newlyweds all alone during their honeymoon? The mystery continues," Howard jokes.

Sheldon frowns, "To be honest, it seems to me you have already solved it. You understood we had coitus, right?"

As Leonard thinks what if Raj never asked and Penny and Bernadette grins, Sheldon turns back to Amy. She softly smiles to him, flush still spreading a bit on her cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** There's a reference to a Young Sheldon episode (ep. 1x10, "An Eagle Feather, a String Bean, and an Eskimo"). It's probably cuter if you have seen the episode, but it's okay even if you don't.

* * *

 **"I can't stop thinking about you."**

Amy sits on the couch holding her daughter on her knees, as she reads her favorite _Curious George_ book. To be quite honest, the toddler mostly looks at the figures in the book, and smiles when she hears her mama's saying a word she recognizes, or does sound funny.

The reading is interrupted by Amy's tablet ringing. She recognizes the sound of a Skype call, and immediately reaches for it. She answers the call and sets the tablet on the coffee table in front of them. Marie immediately points to the screen, "Daddy!" she says enthusiastically.

"Hello," Sheldon greets them, "How are you?"

"Sheldon, I- Is something wrong? Isn't like 4 in the morning in Geneva?" Amy asks. Sheldon has left for Switzerland the previous day, in order to participate in an international conference about Dark Matter at CERN. He is as proud of the invitation there as he hates being so far from Amy and his baby girl.

"That's correct, it's 4 am here. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong. Well, except I have trouble with sleeping. I can't stop thinking about you."

"We miss you very much, too," Amy answers. She holds Marie closer, and hopes Marie's chestnut curls can briefly hide her face as she fights back tears she hadn't in account until a moment earlier.

Marie waves in the direction of the screen, "Daddy!" she says again, while with her other hand grabs the plastic pendants of the necklace she is wearing.

Amy takes a deep breath, and hopes to hide her broken voice, "I forgot to ask you, where this comes from?" She asks Sheldon, looking at the baby's necklace, "It doesn't seem valuable, but I saw you taking it from the safe."

"It's a family heirloom," Sheldon explains, "To be precise, a featherless, tag less fake Comanche necklace my Meemaw gave me when I was nine. I was leaving for a while, and it was supposed to protect me."

"Of course, it does not have any magical power," he continues, "but I hoped Marie could think of me while wearing it, as I did of my family back then."

Amy can't hold it anymore, and leaves a tear fall down. She quickly wipes it off, and smiles to Sheldon, "I think it is working," she says, "she touches it all the time and grins."

Sheldon lights up when he hears this. He misses her baby girl so much, but he is glad to know she has something that reminds her of her daddy.

"You should try to get some sleep now," Amy encourages him, "We'd love to spend some more time together, but it won't be good for you."

Sheldon shrugs, "I told you, I can't sleep."

Amy smirks, "I know exactly what you need." She lowers to whisper to Marie, "Sing with mommy."

As Sheldon stares inquiringly at them, Amy starts singing, "Soft Kitty, warm Kitty…"

"Hey, hold on," Sheldon interrupts him, "Soft Kitty is only for when you are sick."

"Homesick is a type of being sick," his wife replies, "You said it yourself, I know for sure."

Sheldon wonders how Penny ended telling Amy of something happened so many years before, still nods and leaves her to go ahead.

Amy starts again, "Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur," she sings as she gently rocks Marie, "Happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty…"

"Pu! Pu! Pu!" Marie ends at the top of her lungs, and bursts into laughs, which Amy joins.

"Thank you. I promise you I will try to sleep now. Good night. I love you."

"Good night. We love you."

Sheldon closes the call, and lies back on his hotel bed. The song replays dozens of times in his head, along with the laughs of his girls, until sleep finally comes.


	21. Chapter 21

**The guys find out about Amy and Sheldon's first time.**

Sheldon carefully sneaks into the apartment. He doesn't want Leonard to hear him and wake up, and he definitely doesn't want his roommate to realize he's returning home at seven in the morning.

Except that Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrappali are all uncomfortably sleeping in the living room. Sheldon distinguishes the case of _The Empire Strikes Back_ and remembers they had agreed to gather there after the new movie to discuss it and eventually watch again some chunk of the old ones. Oh well… he sighs, and hopes they won't notice him as he hurries to his room.

"Sheldon?"

Leonard has woken up, and he is sleepily staring at him from the armchair, "I- I thought you were in your bedroom."

Howard yawns from his sleeping bag, and briefly studies Sheldon's figure. He doesn't miss to notice the elegant attire, "Looks like Amy's birthday party lasted a while."

"I slept over at her place, if that's what you mean," Sheldon admits, "It got late last night."

"Hmm… what's happening?" Raj asks.

"Good morning, Raj. Well, Howard and Leonard have noticed how I am wearing the clothes I presumably wore last night and that I was trying to reach my bedroom hoping no one would have understood I didn't sleep here," Sheldon explains, "I think I got into the kind of situation that you guys call 'walk of shame'. I am not sure where the shameis in this, though."

Howard nods, "I think we can call it so. Minus the sex, of course."

Sheldon gulps. They don't know? He was sure Penny and Bernadette had spilled the bean the second after he told them. He sighs, and moves toward the kitchen. Since everyone is awake now, he might as well prepare some tea for everyone.

"Actually, the definition perfectly holds. Amy and I had coitus last night. Would you like some tea?"

He turns to put the kettle on, but he can clearly hear Howard spits and almost chokes with the sip of water he has foolishly decided to take a few moments earlier. When h _e_ turns back, Wolowitz is still trying to catch his breath, Raj has left slack-jawed, and Leonard is smiling like an idiot.

Waiting for the water to boil, Sheldon sits on the couch where Raj promptly has made room for him. He faces him, "It's not another experiment like five years ago, is it? You two _really_ had sex?" He questions Sheldon.

"Yes, we have," Sheldon calmly confirms, "And by the way that experiment clearly proved us what kind of blabbermouths you all are, so there's absolutely no need to repeat it." He stops for a moment, "Although I may want to reconsider Penny and Bernadette. They had kept the secret surprisingly well," he comments.

"Wait a second, you told them and not us?" Howard exclaims, "How? When? Why?" He complains.

Leonard looks like he's still elaborating the news. He stares at Sheldon, then finally speaks, "How… how comes you guys finally went for it?"

"I wanted Amy to have a very special birthday present. I asked Penny and Bernadette for advice," Sheldon explains, moving his eyes from Leonard to Howard and back, "But honestly, I had already decided for coitus. The wool festival seemed a bit of touristy."

His friends all briefly study him to see if they could get any explanation of this last part, but Sheldon doesn't seem up to it. "We just got back together and… I felt ready for it, that's all," he concludes with a shrug.

Howard stands from the floor and sits on the couch arm, "Okay, but how it was?" He inquires.

"Is this becoming some sort of guy talk where I am expected to share details about my sexual encounter and brag about it?" Sheldon checks, "Because in this case, I don't want to."

"Yes!"

"No!"

He looks confused to the sources of the opposite answers, Howard and Leonard respectively. The latter throws a reproaching gaze at Wolowitz, and reassures Sheldon, "You do share only what you feel comfortable to tell us."

Sheldon stares back suspiciously, but soon his face softens because of the good memories quickly resurfacing. "I- I think she enjoyed it," he begins, "and so I did. It was gentle, and… and fun. I was kind of afraid I could have… you know, ruined everything. It went well, though. Very well," he recalls, a cheerful grin stuck on his face.

"Sheldon, that's great," Leonard says, "I am so happy for you guys. I mean, you really love her, do you?"

Sheldon nods, "I do," he confirms, and Leonard is even happier when he sees how his best friend's eyes sparkle saying that.

The kettle goes off. Sheldon excuses himself, and stands to turn it off and serve everyone tea.

Howard, Leonard and Raj keep observing him with various degrees of silly smiles on their faces.

"And I thought the new Star Wars was the best thing that could happen," Raj observes, "But this… not even close!"

Sheldon is looking back at them, glowing.

"You can tell it," Leonard agrees.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** As the prompt suggest, this is set a few years ago, before Sheldon and Amy became an official couple. Welcome back to 2010!

* * *

" **Just pretend to be my date."**

"Hello, Amy," Sheldon greets his friend now showing on his laptop's screen.

"Hello, Sheldon. Are you having a nice evening?" She politely asks.

Sheldon nods, "I do. Please, can we cut short with pleasantries? Earlier tonight you texted me requiring for an extra Skype call to help you solve an uncomfortable situation at work. Could you quickly explain to me how can I help, and what is the reward you mentioned for it? It's almost bedtime," he urges.

"Of course. The university organized a fundraiser tomorrow. I would have normally ignored the pressure to attend with someone, but I have to prove a point to my unfriendly supervisor. Stick it to her, if I may use a more direct language."

"I am sorry, but I think I am missing some additional information about your current situation. What exactly have you to _stick_ to this woman?" He asks.

"My apologies," Amy answers, "I will explain you now. I have heard that the whole research group is making bets on the odds I will show up or not with a companion tomorrow. She is apparently betting a lot on the fact I won't, and I would like her not to win."

Sheldon remains dubious, "I am not sure yet on how I can help you with this, or what can I earn from it."

"You should just pretend to be my date," Amy explains, "In exchange, this Sunday I will take you to the Pasadena zoo to visit the new koala habitat. I won a couple of free tickets from one of the lab janitors," she admits.

Sheldon takes a few seconds to think about her offer (and wonders what she could have bet on with that janitor). Eventually he concedes, "I don't like the idea of presenting to such a boring event, neither to lie. On the other hand, how can I say no to koalas? I read they also have cubs."

"Good. I'll pick you up at six. Good night."

The next day Amy shows up at six as agreed. When he opens the door, he's surprised to see she wears a floral dress. It's just as long as he expects to be something Amy would wear, and a thin brown belt ties her hips. He doesn't even remember the bottle-green cardigan she has over it, which does look of better quality respect of the ones she usually uses. It feels kind of odd. A good kind of odd, though.

Amy notices his jacket and bowtie as well, but she has more pressing things to take care before she can linger on how handsome her friend looks tonight.

They greet each other, and together leave to her car. In the stairwell, Sheldon asks for further details, "What exactly do you expect me to do as your fake boyfriend? Do I need to share made-up intimate details like I did with your mother?"

"Please, don't," Amy answers, "She stopped asking me to date men, but started sending me pamphlets about contraceptive methods. Just introduce as my boyfriend, and don't hit on any of the waitresses."

Sheldon turns confused, "Why should I hit anyone?"

She briefly stares at him, "Never mind."

Once they are at the fundraiser, Amy's boss almost immediately spots them and goes to meet them.

"Hello, Dr. Fowler."

Sheldon studies the tall, blond woman welcoming them. He is not the brightest in reading people, but he still feels uncomfortable in front of her.

"Dr. Jackson," Amy reciprocates, "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Dr. Cooper," She says, pointing to Sheldon.

Dr. Jackson reluctantly offers her hand to Sheldon, who ignores it. The woman seems to be glad for it. "So, I see there are a lot of doctors in your family, Fowler."

She sees the pair's confused stares, "I mean, isn't he your cousin or something?"

"Why are you saying this?" Sheldon exclaims, "You don't have any evidence of such a hypothesis."

Dr. Jackson chuckles, "I have not? I mean," she rudely scans Amy up and down, raising her eyebrows, "Dr. Fowler is surely a brilliant neurobiologist, but I wouldn't call her a great catch. Or do you?"

Amy sighs, and tries to think of the best way to respond to her. Sheldon is faster than her, "You are being extremely rude to my girlfriend," he bursts out, "Not to mention absolutely far from reality. As it's absolutely evident from observation and her Twitter account, Amy is a brilliant, funny, acute woman who every man would be lucky to have and procreate with. And for your information, I happen to be that lucky man."

The blonde is temporarily left speechless, and so it's Amy. Sheldon briefly turns to her, and sees a glimpse of red in her cheeks.

"I hope you'll have a wonderful night," Dr. Jackson can only tell them before pretending to have been called away.

"It seemed to work," Sheldon observes satisfied.

"It did," Amy confirms, "You have been really persuasive by saying those flattering things about me. Speaking of which, I would like to thank you with a spontaneous expression of gratitude."

Sheldon is worried. She stares at him with a mixture of resolution and shyness.

"Before asking for your permission to proceed, I remind you there is a full bottle of Purell you could later use," she hurries to specify.

Sheldon shrugs, "I wouldn't be a true gentleman if I refused a lady to express her gratitude. Please, go ahead."

Amy remains still at first. Maybe is it a little too much? But truth to be told, she has never thought she wanted to do it to anyone else before.

She moves closer to him, and stands on her toes to place a peck on his right cheek.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Despite her expectations, he simply smiles, "You are welcome," he says back. Right after he offers to get some food before they leave. For the rest of the night, he never mentions the need to use Purell on his cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** This is the last story I have ready to publish. This means that starting now I will publish every few days instead of every day, as soon as a new story is ready. I have already a good number of prompts in my queue, I hope the results will live up the extended waiting times! Meanwhile, let me thank all of you who so warmly supported me so far. Every review means the world to me.

I leave you to next story. Enjoy,  
Lu

* * *

" **Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?"**

Sitting in their bed, Amy observes Sheldon getting ready to join her, and reflects if it makes any sense bringing back a topic that should have died already the previous night.

After all, they have managed to decide for their best man and maid of honor. The uncomfortable topic of cold feet has surfaced only because it looked like a good field when testing out people, and that's all. Still, he has been clear on how she is right in considering him at risk.

Amy needs reassurance. She sighs, "Sheldon," he calls him, "When we discussed how to test the guys over dealing with cold feet..." She has to pause, and forces herself to stare directly at him while saying this, "Those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?"

He gets into bed, "Yes. But why are you bringing this back anyway? You mentioned this possibility first."

Amy grimaces, "What? I told you already I don't think _I_ will get cold feet. You said _you_ may."

"Yes, I did," Sheldon confirms her, "I thought I had to be sincere on such a thing, unlike you." Amy raises her eyebrows, visibly annoyed. He continues anyway, "You said you don't think you may get cold feet, yet you are the one who keeps returning on this topic," he concludes, and his eyes pop the way he uses to when he thinks he is right. This makes Amy furious.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you are doing this!" She bursts out, "Are you really trying to turn this around on me?"

"I am not-"

Amy doesn't let him, and continues her outburst, "You are incredible. I- Nevermind. I should have brought this back, you are right. Good night."

She immediately lies down, curled up with her back to him. Sheldon is left speechless. Maybe he has said the wrong thing.

"Are you angry?" He tries after a while.

Amy doesn't answer. Sheldon is now pretty sure he has fooled up. "I guess this means no goodnight kiss tonight?" He tentatively asks.

"I am sorry, I don't kiss men who treated me badly," Amy finally retorts. Quite not the response he hoped for. Definitely the one he deserves.

Eventually he moves closer to her, and dares to rest his hand on her shoulder, gently stroking. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologizes.

Amy still doesn't turn back. He persists, "I love you, and I assure I am one hundred percent sure of this. I am also absolutely certain I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you."

His hold tightens as he pauses to find the words. "On the other hand, I am scared," he sighs, "Of course I am. I try my best, but I can't help but feeling so. I don't know what to expect."

He feels the warmth of her hand on his. She takes it, and turns to face him, a sweet smile cracking on her face.

"Do you remember when we first make love, and I was trembling and I felt suddenly so insecure, even if definitely wanted it more than anything?" Amy recalls. Sheldon nods. He does remember every moment of that night, and it is not because of his eidetic memory.

Amy sits up, "You told me that you were scared, just like me, and you didn't know what to expect either... but also that we could find it out together. It's the same now," she points out, "We can find out together."

"You are right. We will figure out, right?" He reaches again for her hand, "Just let's promise none of us will run away from the altar, okay?"

Amy grins, "Deal," she concedes. She leans over, and he gets he can have his goodnight kiss now.

When they detach, he lies down, "Do you still want to sleep all curled up in your corner?" He asks.

"You know it's not going to happen," she answers as she joins him, "Now you have to cuddle me all night."

"I have," he pretends to protest, but pulling her closer.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** The following is rated M.

* * *

" **Come over here and make me."**

"Amy, wake up," Sheldon calls her as he gently taps her on the shoulder. She reluctantly opens her eyes, and sees he's standing next to the bed.

"What?"

"You said we are going to the aquarium today. Get up, it's late," he hurries.

"Oh right…" She loves going to the aquarium with Sheldon, but right now she loves their bed's warmth more. Lazily she reaches and grabs her watch. For God's sake!

"It's _five_ in the morning," Amy complains, "It's Sunday and it's five in the morning," she stresses.

Sheldon nods, "That's right. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's five in the morning!" She exclaims louder. Unfortunately, she fails in making her point because Sheldon keeps staring at her with the same impelling face.

"Go away, I want to sleep," she begs, "It's way too soon."

Sheldon doesn't obey, "We need to be there right at the opening," he insists, "so we can have time to see the new tanks before all those families and children come."

Amy groans, and falls back on her pillow, "It's four hours away!"

"But we could hit traffic, or something else may come up."

In response, Amy grabs another pillow and presses it around her head, "If you really want me to get up, come over me and make me," she says before unwrapping from the pillow and throwing it in his direction.

"Well," he answers as he bends to avoid the flying cushion, "That's exactly what I am going to do."

If only he had a plan. The last time he tried to pull her out the bed, he almost got punched in the nose. He needs to be gentler, to have her being happy to be awake - _very_ happy.

An idea pops into Sheldon's mind. As he looks down to her, he feels he has already decided for it. He feels really confident that it is going to work. He has already done it a couple of times, and he had a certain success, and as many other amorous physical activities, what has always seemed to him a disgusting waste of time turned out to be quite enjoyable.

He takes off his robe, and circles the bed to get back into it. He cautiously moves closer, and places a peck on her lips. Immediately after, he disappears under the covers.

It still feels a little crazy when his head sets in between Amy's legs. His hand hesitates briefly on her thigh, but soon it reaches its destination over her panties. Sheldon hears her muttering something as he gently strokes there, but he is still far from his goal, so he decides to proceed.

He moves aside the silky undergarment, and places a first soft kiss, then another, until he dares to catch her clitoris in his mouth and suck. This is exactly when Amy's eyes open wide.

"W- What are you doing?"

Sheldon simply continues his ministrations, sucking her core again or her lips, caressing his inner thigh, until he needs to move the hand up upon her hip to keep her still.

"Oh God," Amy moans, "What-" she tries to ask again, but such a wave of pleasure gets her that she ends up just grabbing the bed sheet with both hands.

Sheldon detaches. "I am waking you up," he explains.

She tries to catch her breath, "If-if I tell you I am now, will you stop?" She asks.

"Of course. I would have reached my goal," he states. That's really a weird position where to hold a conversation, he also thinks.

"Then I am not."

Sheldon decides to play along, "Very well," he comments as he pulls out her panties. Amy takes a deep breath, waiting for his mouth to return to her.

She is unprepared for it when this happens, though, and she clearly realizes her moaning is way too loud considering what time it is. She holds the sheet tighter and bites her lip, desperately trying to resist the sensation of Sheldon's tongue swirling into her.

While his left hand returns to her hip to hold her, the right one slips up under her nightgown, and reaches her breast. Amy moves her hand over his as he squeezes it, throwing her head back and closing her eyes shut because his tongue's pace now is so fast.

As her climax approaches, Amy's body is increasingly more frantic. Sheldon struggles to keep her in position, her back arching more every time he nibbles on her. He leaves her breast, and holds her with both hands. She grabs instead his hair, but she's too close to her peek to even think of somehow control his movements.

Finally, she hits it. She manages not to scream, but Sheldon still feels her shaking under him. He places a last peck, and he is the first to be surprised to realize he doesn't even care about her taste all over into his mouth.

He rises up, bringing all the covers away with him. Amy remains exposed below his view, panting and glowing because of her orgasm.

She looks up at him, "I think I am awake, now," she eventually manages to say, "However, I- I am afraid I won't be able to stand for a while."

Sheldon just stares back, and licks his lip, "Why would you ever want to stand now?"

Amy grins as he returns to her and hungrily kisses her. It's obvious there's no hurry to go to the aquarium anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sheldon sees how much fun Leonard and Amy are having in S11Ep13 and he gets kind of jealous.**

"This one was under the purple light," Leonard says as he moves the small box toward Amy, and she measures the growth of the bean shoot in it.

"As expected, this is smaller than the beans under the red and white lights, but it does have larger leaves," Amy observes. She smiles, and looks over to another box, "This one instead was under the white light, and grew bigger and healthier than all the others, included the control sample we left near the window," she concludes, pointing to a third plant there.

Leonard nods, "That's right," he confirms. They exchange a proud stare: even if it's a fifth grade kind of experiment, it feels good it turns out as expected.

It's already two weeks they meet almost every night to recreate old science fair projects. At first it was because Sheldon wanted to be alone to focus again on string theory and kicked Amy out of their apartment, but the routine has continued even after he moved to his old room. As for Penny, she has hung around the first week, until she has signed up for a refresher course.

"This has been so much fun," Amy says, clapping cheerfully and awkwardly, "It totally made up for when I first tried this experiment."

"Why, what happened then?" Leonard asks.

"My cousin replaces the bean seeds with marijuana ones. Oh, don't worry," she reassures Leonard when she sees his concerned look, "I realized it before my bedroom became a crime scene."

"Wait, it's the same one who your mother paid to bring you to prom and instead used the money to buy drugs?"

Amy is surprised. She has maybe mentioned it many years ago, so she's pleasantly surprised that Leonard remembers that, "Yes. And to anticipate your next question, he's the one sending those lovely Christmas Cards every year from the Glendale City Jail."

"Well, I assure you these are absolutely beans," Leonard comments, "I'm sorry it went that way back then," he adds then with a gentle smile.

Amy shrugs, "It's okay. At least he was always around to check on those plants. I didn't get to participate in that science fair, but for some weeks I had someone entering my room who wasn't my mother."

Leonard looks back at her. She's now duckling away, and he knows it's because recalling how lonely her childhood was is not so great. He knows that because he feels the same.

"You know, it sucks you were so alone growing up, I bet you were an amazing kid," Leonard tells her, "Brilliant and funny at least, seeing how you are now." His face also tells he really means that.

She blushes, "I bet you were too. It would have nice, if we had met back then."

"But wait, you have siblings," Amy notes, "And still you were always on your own?"

"They are older, you know," Leonard explains, "And they are truly our mother children."

Leonard sighs, and reflects a moment, "You know," he confesses, "I have always wanted to have a little sister, possibly who could share some of my interests. We could have stayed up together at night chatting, and gotten into endless tickle fights."

"You know," he adds after a brief reflection, "You would have been an amazing sister to me."

Amy feels a little embarrassed, but overall flattered. It sounds kind of odd, mostly. Not bad, though.

"Thank you, then," she agrees. Still, a question remains.

"Why a younger sister and not another brother?" She asks. Leonard grimaces, isn't it obvious? "Really? Boys are animals. Tickle fights turn into wrestling in no time."

Amy doesn't agree, "Are you sure? I bet your little sister would have kicked your ass like nothing," she jokingly provokes him.

"Oh, really?" He plays along, "Let's see then."

Amy's laughs fill the room as soon as he starts tickling her hips. She twists trying to counter attack, and eventually manages to slip her hand over his armpit to tickle back. Leonard laughs along.

"What the heck is going on here?

Leonard and Amy freeze hearing Sheldon's voice. Quickly they leave the other's personal space.

"We experimented with beans," Amy calmly explains, "And then I was proving Leonard a girl can easily win a tickle fight with him," she adds as she turns back to Leonard.

"Hey," Leonard protests, "I was totally winning!"

"Oh, you shut up!"

Leonard and Amy stare surprised at Sheldon. He has sounded pretty much annoyed, and almost mean. They are both genuinely confused by such a reaction, and clearly upset.

"Buddy," Leonard tries to say, "I swear there's nothing - Sheldon, wait!" He ends up calling as his friend just turns back and rush away.

Amy immediately stands and goes after him back in his room.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" She asks once they are there.

Now that they are alone, he feels okay to speak. "Isn't it obvious? I am jealous."

"This is kind of flattering, but you know it also does not make any sense, right?" Amy checks.

"Of course," Sheldon immediately dismisses, "I don't mean in a romantic way."

Amy gets closer. Sheldon seems to be reassured by her proximity, and even attempts a shy smile.

"You spend so much time together. I envy that. I miss you."

"Sheldon…"

This totally caught her off guard. "I miss you, too."

Their gazes meet. He smiles, "Good."

"I also know that you need to be alone," Amy continues, "following this new, promising path in string theory, which maybe will finally bring you to some result. I know it's worth it. I know it's important."

"So are you."

She loves he said that with _that_ tone. The one that means that it's a matter of fact, it's almost useless saying it again. She reaches his face and kisses him.

"It's nice to hear this," she whispers before stealing another kiss. Sheldon simply kisses her back, and catches her in a tight hug. They have already deepened the kiss, and he is considering to pushing her against the wall and just unbutton that pretty cardigan of hers…

"Oh no, no, sorry guys!" They when they hear Leonard, who has entered the room and now is covering his eyes, hoping to not see anyone with any missing piece of clothing.

They detach. Sheldon looks at him, and Leonard is glad to see he has a very different expression now. "How can we help you?" Sheldon asks.

Leonard still feels a little unsure, but goes for it anyway. "I was thinking that maybe for tonight we may do something the three of us together. The next project in the list is a classic - baking soda volcano."

"It works for me" Sheldon enthusiastically accepts. Amy nods along, and he takes her hand right away to follow Leonard back in the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thank you once more for your support, reviews, and especially patience. Enjoy!

* * *

" **I think I'm pregnant."**

Amy feels everyone's stare on her as she tries to focus on her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She has to admit the wedding dress she's trying definitely suits her. Amy's eyes linger on her figure, down the fitting gown and over the lacy sleeves. She begins to find breathing slightly too complicated.

"Oh my God, this is perfect," Penny exclaims, looking at Amy in awe. It's the same for Bernadette, next to them with sparkling eyes.

Amy takes a deep breath, "Yes, it is," she can only say back.

The dress is perfect indeed. Everything right now is perfect. She can be excited for some many things in her life. There's so much now to be happy and grateful for, but also so much that's about to change. Suddenly she's scared, too. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to go shopping for dresses today. Not after the two lines popped over that pregnancy test this morning.

Amy gulps. A moment later she just knows there are tears streaming down her cheeks. "It'- It's perfect," she reaffirms sobbing.

Penny immediately rushes to her, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks, wrapping her arms around her.

Amy lets out another sob before answering, "Nothing- Nothing, really. I am just a little overwhelmed. It's happening all so fast."

Bernadette reaches them, "Yeah, rushing things has always been a thing for you guys," she jokes hoping to crack a smile from Amy.

The bride actually smiles, and tries to wipe away tears, "It's not that," she explains, "I- I still can't believe I have all this now in my life."

She sighs, as she feels Penny holding her tighter, "I mean, a few years ago I would have never imagined this. I didn't even know I wanted it, I didn't look for it. Still, I met Sheldon, and then you guys... and you all love me just the way I am."

"I've never thought that someday I will actually become someone's wife... that someone actually would love me so much to want to spend the rest of his life with me. And still Sheldon and I will be married in a few weeks and soon..." Amy's voice drops when she tries to find the courage to tell her friends. Her hands instinctively go to her belly, "Soon... _way_ sooner than I expected this little one is joining us," she finally admits. More tears fall down, and the same time she wants to laugh.

She almost goes deaf with the screams her friends let out. Penny unwraps from her and circles to her front and checks she's getting it right. Amy's hands are still there, gently caressing where her baby will show off in a few months.

"You…?"

Amy nods, "I was late, so this morning I checked it out. I still have to see a doctor, but yeah, I think I am pregnant."

Penny gapes at her. "Hey," she suddenly exclaims, "Wait a second. You guys last had sex like four months ago. Isn't a little too late to realize it?"

Amy blushes, "Well…"

Bernadette and Penny are left jaw dropped again, but for a very different reason.

"It's not we're doing it all the time," Amy explains, "But it happened a few times again since my birthday… and anyway, clearly at least once we have been reckless."

Bernadette looks perplexed, "I can't see Sheldon as such, though. I mean," She shrugs, "Like, isn't he always keeping a condom in his wallet or such?"

Amy's cheeks turn red again. They are her best friends, but still, it's not easy to discuss certain topics.

"He is," Amy concedes, "But we were in his old room, he had gone there to work alone... I don't think he thought to engage in that kind of activity there."

Penny freezes, "Wait… _this_ happened that one time you came to bring Sheldon some papers and you remained locked in there like three hours?"

"It did…"

As Penny pretends to be enraged, Bernadette giggles, "That's something in that bed…" she comments, recalling how her first born too has been conceived there.

"I… I can't believe it," Penny says, and Amy swears she almost jumps on the spot. She definitely seems to be excited by the news, despite that means that another baby has been made in her apartment, "I am so happy for you!"

As Penny and Bernadette let her excitement grow, doubts and fear overcome Amy. She feels tears coming back, "What I am doing now?" She bursts out, "How- how I am telling Sheldon? He is totally going to freak out… this is so not the right moment to have a baby. He is gonna freak out," she complains while weeping.

"You mean like you are doing now?" Penny observes. She takes both her hands and squeezes them, "Sweetie, you don't have to worry. I am sure Sheldon will be just as excited for this baby. I mean, you two wanted to make one like two minutes after you met!" She remembers her.

"Yeah," Bernadette supports her, "And wasn't he trying to have one by seducing you with tango?"

Amy lets a smile, "That was flamenco…" She corrects her.

"Anyway…" Bernadette continues, "The point is that Sheldon clearly wants a family. It's okay to be scared. I know it, Howard and I were terrified… we still are, honestly," she admits, "But I promise you that's also going to be fine. If we made it so far, you definitely will too," she reassures her.

"Thank you," Amy mutters. Both her friends hug her, and she lets herself enjoy that comforting embrace.

When they detach, Bernadette observes Amy briefly, "Before we leave, don't forget to ask how much it'll cost to let out the seams in that…"

* * *

A few hours and endless rehearsals later, Amy is home preparing dinner. She is determined to set up a perfect night to help herself delivering the news. Maybe if Sheldon is in a good mood, he's less likely to have a nervous breakdown. Not that she thinks she won't have one soon as well. Every moment she feels just more scared as excited.

She sighs, trying to calm down a bit, and let herself even dancing a bit following the beat of the "Super Mario Brothers" theme playing in the background. Spaghetti is almost ready. She tastes one, and returns to check the hot dogs cooking. A Yoo-hoo bottle is already on the table. She knows those are tricks she has used in the past, but if they proved to work why change? There are a few others up her sleeve, but they are also the reasons why they are about to discuss a baby in her belly…

"Hello," Sheldon greets her as soon he enters the apartment. He immediately notices the setup, "Oh, are we celebrating something?"

Amy smiles as she brings dinner to the table. It's too soon to drop the news, "No…" She lies, "I simply wanted to have a nice night with my fiancé. It's okay for you?" Suddenly she's afraid he may want to work tonight and she won't have her chance.

Thankfully, Sheldon is up for that. He gets close and places a peck on her lips, "I second this. Oh, Spaghetti with hot dogs cut in!" He exclaims as soon as he sits and sees that.

Amy sits down as well, observing Sheldon as he proceeds to serve them. For a moment she's actually about to spill the beans right away. He stares at her, "Aren't you hungry?" He asks when her hesitation lasts too much.

She shakes her head, "Quite the opposite," she admits. After all, she needs to eat for two now.

During the whole dinner, she tries to practice what to say in her head, and at the same time to enjoy the conversation. Sheldon enthusiastically updates her about the progresses in his latest research, and asks about her own. He proudly listens to her recap, and Amy couldn't be happier. She needs to force herself not to burst into tears. Bloody hormones, she can't deal with that so long…

When they have done, Sheldon suggests watching some movie. Amy misses the title he suggests, but anyway, she has other plans for the immediate future.

"Why don't we move on the couch and continue the conversation?" She suggests, "You have been pretty busy lately. I'd like to, you know, just keep talking?"

"It's fine with me. Do you have some other topic you would like to discuss?" He asks as the go to the couch.

Oh, the irony… Amy still doesn't feel ready though, so she decides to come at it sideways.

"I haven't told you yet, I went shopping for the dress today," she informs him, "Penny and Bernadette helped me. I think I found the perfect one. No, I can't show you yet," she adds when she catches him staring at her with begging eyes.

"I know, it's the tradition…" Sheldon complains.

"Exactly. Anyway, I haven't brought it home. It- It will need some adjustments before the wedding day. I… I'll need it bigger."

Sheldon grimaces. He's perplexed by her last observation, "Why, you are afraid to gain weight?"

"I am sure I will," she simply answers him. Of course he has too few clues to get it already, but she feels like he has just admitted it all. Her hands once again slip down, above their little one.

"Why, are you stressed? But you seemed in a great mood until a moment ago…"

"Oh, no," Amy hurries to reassures him, "Well, a bit, but it's not a problem…"

She realizes she needs to be more direct soon. "Do- do you remember earlier this month when I helped you through it when you were blocked on your research? I joined you in your old room and I helped you, um, _relaxing_ ," she recalls.

Sheldon grins, "Oh, here you are. If this entire preamble was only to get another exception from our birthday agreements, let me tell you it wasn't worth it. I had decided for it already at the first sip of Yoo-hoo," he confesses.

"No! I didn't mean that…"

"What then, do you want to do it again in my room?" He suggests, pointing to the door, "I mean, we could, but I am afraid this time it may be trickier to hide it from them."

"No! I don't want to make love now," she tries to clarify, "I- I need you to remember what happened back then. Like, we needed to be careful…"

Sheldon is honestly baffled now, "Yeah… so what?"

Amy takes a deep breath, the deepest she can. "Well… turned out we weren't enough," she manages to say.

Sheldon disagrees, "Yes, we were," he insists, "All three times."

Breathe, Amy, breathe - she keeps telling herself. "Not enough," she informs him.

Now it seems he's about to realize what she means. She guesses there's still some part of his brain that refuses the idea, but the rest is almost there.

"What- what do you mean?" He asks.

Here we are. As her hands hold her belly tighter, Amy continues, "I was late, so this morning I did a test… it was positive, Sheldon."

He doesn't say a word, and simply stares at her for an endless moment. Amy is sure her eyes have widened, and he looks paler.

"You- Do you mean- What kind of test was, I am sorry?" He babbles.

"I am pregnant, Sheldon."

He gulps, and then he's panting. Sheldon remains still, and honestly looks like about to pass out. This is why she is pretty surprised when he instead crushes his lips on hers. He lingers there for a long moment, cupping her head and gently brushing her face. Where he breaks the kiss, his hands are still holding her.

Unfortunately, this moment of bliss ends when he detaches and stands, starting to pace around frantically.

"This changes everything!" He begins, "We - we need to rearrange all the wedding errands schedule. You'll need rest!"

He suddenly stops, and looks around. He's struck by a terrible realization, "Oh Lord, this apartment is too small! We need a bigger one. And we need more money! With the wedding too… I need to finish my paper. Maybe it will have me gain me some price, a research grant, or-"

"Sheldon, please, stop," Amy interrupts him. She stands up too, "Please, don't freak out. Please, or I will too," she begs him.

"Okay," he just says. Again, they stare at each other, scared and excited and basically unable to manage all the emotions they are going through… until Sheldon amazes her again.

He nods, "You are right, we need to calm down," he says. He then kneels in front of her, and wraps her torso in a gentle hug. He places a kiss right on her belly, before resting his head there. Amy can only hold him and caress his nape.

"It's still a tiny teeny thing now, right?" He mutters, "Like, a few millimeters?"

Amy smiles, "Yes. It will grow soon, though."

He kisses her again, "I can't wait for it," he just says. He raises his stare to look up at her. He doesn't need to tell her out loud what his eyes are saying. I love you.

They both hope to remain like that for as long as possible. Only the three of them.

"Everything is going to be fine. It's going to be great," Sheldon whispers.

"Yes, it will," Amy echoes him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Amy has nightmares at night and Sheldon tries to console her.**

Sheldon blinks in the dark, trying to figure out what's wrong. He stretches out his arm looking for Amy, but he finds the bed empty.

He sits up and looks around. It's the third night in a row he wakes up in the middle of the night and Amy is nowhere to be seen. Since this time either she seems to be in the bathroom, he resolves to get up and look for her.

Thankfully, she's only in the living room. For a moment, Sheldon observes her sitting on the couch. It doesn't take much to realize something is wrong though. Amy stays there, quiet and still in the dark.

"Amy?" He calls her. He turns on the lamp next to the couch, and finally he sees she's crying.

"What's wrong?"

"That- that's nothing. I just couldn't sleep," she lies. Clumsily, she tries to wipe off tears under her glasses.

"It's not nothing," he replies, "You are clearly upset. So, even if you don't want to share what you're worried about, I have to offer you a hot beverage. Chamomile tea is fine?"

"Thank you, but there's no-"

"It's not negotiable," Sheldon reminds her as he's already in the kitchen. He fills the teapot, "A hot drink is like Vicks Vaporub, but for the soul. It heals everything."

For the first time in hours, Amy almost smiles. She definitely didn't expect Sheldon to quote a show like _One day at a time_ , especially considering how he has always protested every time she suggested they watch it.

Once the water is set to boil Sheldon returns to her and sit as well. He tentatively takes her hand, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me anything, but consider that it may help."

Amy squeezes back, "It's nothing, really. Just a bad dream."

"Okay…"

He doesn't insist for now, and just let her hold his hand. His brain is yelling him to insist, to find out what's wrong. He resists the urge, though. He's too afraid it only makes it worse, and that's the last thing he wants. They remain silent for the following few minutes, the only sounds are the teapot boiling and Amy's deep breathing.

When the kettle whistles, Sheldon leaves to bring her the chamomile tea. She mutters her thank you, and takes a few sips.

"You don't need to worry so much," she finally speaks, "I just had a couple of silly dreams, that's all."

"How silly? Like, wearing flip-flops during a snowstorm? Or more like attending a geology seminary?"

Amy shakes her head, scowling a bit, "Not really." She drinks a little more tea, and leaves the mug on the coffee table. "More like, you know, explosions, fatal diseases, car crashes and other kind of lethal accidents," she explains with a shrug. Her eyes don't tell she is so cool with that though.

Sheldon is confused by the newest information. "To be honest, these things don't sound silly," he observes.

"Because they are not," Amy mutters back.

He grabs her hand again, "What- what have you dreamed of tonight?"

Amy sighs. She really just wants to forget it, but on the other hand if she tells someone maybe they will seem less scary, and less real.

"You. There was a car accident…"

Sheldon gulps, "Did I die?"

She doesn't tell him, but the answer is obvious. He shivers a bit at the thought of his own passing away. He shivers more when he realizes what it must have been for Amy witnessing it, even if it was just a joke from her mind.

"It was just a dream," he reassures her, "Only a silly dream," he echoes her words. His fingers play with hers, sometimes they move up to give a caress. He tries to minimize, "Not to mention how unlikely. I told you I don't intend to drive again any time soon. Problem solved!"

"You know, it can happen even if you don't drive yourself."

"Okay. If you want, I even can tell you what are the odds," he pauses a moment to retrieve the number in his mind, "1 in 12 778, at least in California."

He moves his other hand on hers, now holding them both, and adjusts to better facing her. "This only means that in one case I am doomed, but there are further 12 777 cases when I get by."

This time it's her turn to be a little surprised. This is such a polished reasoning from someone who is scared of basically everything in the outside world. She wonders if he says so only to calm her.

"Okay, it's stupid," Amy admits. She lowers her stare, "Still, I can't help but be scared. I- I don't know why I am dreaming of such things. They always feel so real…"

"How you don't know why? I remember you were the one saying how the brain elaborates our deepest fears and desires by dreaming. If this holds, it means you either want me dead, or you love me enough to be afraid of losing me. I sincerely hope for the second hypothesis…"

His latest observation manages to make her crack a smile. She now squeezes his hands so tight it is almost painful.

"I guess my brain freaked out realizing how good things are going lately. Like, 'hey girl, do you want to know how it is when everything falls apart?'" Suddenly tears resurface into her eyes.

Sheldon lifts their hands and places a soft kiss, "You don't have to. Honestly, I appreciate the building of alternative scenarios and planning, but I am afraid you won't get rid of me soon. I will never leave you, and you know you can trust a Texan gentleman."

She grins, tears still ironically falling on her face. He wipes away what he can, and pulls her in a hug.

"I love you," she whispers against his shoulder. He kisses her forehead, "I love you, too."

Amy closes her eyes, and loses herself in his embrace. She would fall asleep right now, gently cradles by him, sheltered from everything bad in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** This refers to last week's episode (11x16). I suppose everyone has seen that by today, but it's also less than a week ago, so I wanted to be safe and point it out. Also, this is to justify the fact I'm doing this before older prompts (I had it fresh in mind and the idea immediately came to me!). Finally, I won't thank you never enough for all your lovely reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

 **Sheldon and Amy talk seriously on how many kids they want after he announced he wants fifteen.**

Sheldon observes Amy as she wears the lousy t-shirt that will serve her as a nightgown that night. He tries to focus on what's printed on it: _Rhode Island School of Design_.

"Stuart has been really kind to offer us his bedroom," Amy comments, "And to find me something to wear for the night. Good thing he's tall," she adds, trying to stretch down the garment.

"I guess. I would have preferred to sleep in my own bed, though," Sheldon complains again. He knows this is completely useless now as it has been earlier: when Howard and Bernadette have offered to all their friends to spend the rest of the night there and he declined, everyone else has also immediately refused to take him home.

"Anyway," Amy tries to definitely leave the subject, "I was thinking about something."

Before she slips under the covers, he can take a last glance to her. Definitely the tee leaves much less to the imagination than her usual night attires, and he has to admit he doesn't mind this at all. That's even better if he thinks that is still more than what she had on the last time they had spent some alone time in that room.

He gulps at that memory, "Is it what we have done over this very bed on your birthday? Not that it's what _I_ am thinking, by the way," he tries to play cool.

Amy adjusts in the bed and lies down, "No, it's not that," he reassures him, "It is somehow related, though."

Sheldon studies her briefly. What can be related to that? He also notices she seems chilly. "Here," he offers, moving to let her snuggle up to him.

Amy is now resting her head on his chest. She sighs, before admitting what's troubling her.

"Fifteen?" She recalls looking up at him.

Sheldon stares back, surprised she got the topic back, "I told you, I don't expect you to bear them all. I know Penny refused, but we have plenty of other options. For instance, my brother's last girlfriend-"

"Sheldon, no," Amy interrupts him, "That's not the point now. It's that… well, that's a very large number, you know."

She hesitates for a moment, playing with the hem of his undershirt, "Look, I love the fact you want such a large family with me. I _really_ do," she stresses, "But you also have to consider what it means to have babies, all the stress and difficulties than come with such a joy."

"I know it," Sheldon insists, "We can handle that."

Amy smiles. He is going to be a great father, he is? "Okay, but there's something else. Leonard and Penny were right, isn't too much as a goal considering, for instance, that we barely make love once a year?"

"Oh, I see where you are heading to," Sheldon exclaims, "Okay. I thought we'd wait until our wedding night, but if you want to train right away, I guess we can have an exception," he announces, and he is immediately on top of her.

"No, wait," Amy stops him right before he gets to kiss her. Sheldon looks disappointed, but Amy has her reasons.

"I am sorry, but as much as I'd love the idea, I am way too tired right now for that. And you still don't seem to have understood my point."

He sighs, and rolls back on her side, "Really? Haven't I just proved otherwise?"

Amy frowns at him. "I probably got carried away a bit with the fifteen children," he finally admits.

Amy lifts up to look at him again, as he continues, "But that's because I totally believe our offspring will be exceptional, and you are going to be a great mother."

Amy is just melting again at his admission. She will never actually get used to his love, she guesses. He somehow keeps finding ways to overwhelm her.

She smiles, and gently brushes his arm, "I just can't wait, but we probably need to be a little more realistic. After all, life doesn't always work out the way we programmed it, right?"

This is probably not the more popular truth to Sheldon, but he knows himself he can't ignore it. "Fine, but can we at least agree to a possible number?" He concedes.

"Sure," she agrees, "What about two?"

"Ten."

"Three, the average American family,"

"Seven, like the Von Trapp,"

"Final offer: four, but only if we have twins."

"Deal," Sheldon accepts, "You got yourself a family plan."

Amy grins, "We do!" She confirms before granting him the kiss she refused a while ago. He holds her back, and soon they both fall asleep, each dreaming about all that it will be.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Surprise! I am still alive. I am very sorry for the extended wait. As some of you know, these days I am very busy with my thesis and I have very little free time, when typically I am too exhausted for anything. Thankfully Easter has come to the rescue and gave me the change to loosen a bit and find time and energy to finish this. It's a very sweet one, I think (probably even a little cheesy, who knows). I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to publish again, worst case it will be by late April. Take care, and once again thank you, thank you for your support! You are peaches! Finally, bonus thank you to Boris Yeltsin, who suggested me this prompt (and a few other nice one).

* * *

 **Sheldon and Amy babysit Howard's daughter, getting practice for when they become parents.**

"I don't understand why we didn't take your car," Sheldon complains once again. He doesn't really have anything against Howard's van. It's comfortable and efficient, and it has all the latest and most modern safety devices. However, it's not Amy's car, or Leonard's.

Amy checks on Halley through the rear-view mirror. The toddler smiles happily to her teddy bear, before shaking the poor toy around by one leg. Amy grins, and finally speaks to Sheldon.

"It was just easier," she explains, "Howard asks us to babysit Halley only for a few hours, it wasn't worth to move her baby seat for that long. Apparently those things are impossible to install. I would trust an engineer about it."

Sheldon mumbles something. Whatever, he doesn't like it. He turns just slightly to look at Halley too. She's still ruthlessly flapping the bear, and apparently finds this very funny.

He sits back. "Are you sure it was a good idea, anyway?" He asks now, "Howard could have asked it to someone else."

"Bernadette's mother has the flu, Stuart is out of town, Raj drove Bernadette and Michael to the baby doctor," Amy lists to him. She pauses a moment, and her mind comes back to earlier today when Howard has asked her this favor. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she has looked perplexed to her friend at first. It's one thing to play with the little girl when they hang out together, one thing being responsible for her. However, Howard has assured her about how he absolutely trusted her and Sheldon in this, and made an astute observation.

"You always say you want to have children," Amy reminds him, "Consider this a good occasion to get some practice. An experiment," she suggests, echoing Howard's words and definitive point in persuading her to help him.

Sheldon nods. Well, that's a good point, he can't deny it. Halley is not their child, thus she isn't expected to be as exceptional as their offspring is bound to be. Still, she has already proved to be quite perceptive and let's face it, she is just so cute.

"Okay, let's do this," he finally concedes her, "But we need to be extra careful. You gave me such a short notice that I couldn't make our apartment childproof, I don't want Howard and Bernadette to think I would have their daughter killed by the coffee table."

Halley laughs as the poor teddy bear flies across the van. As they finally turn in Los Robles Avenue, Amy catches a glimpse of Sheldon's confused expression about the baby's girl satisfied face. Honestly, the toy seems much more at risk than she is.

They reach their destination, and they are lucky enough to find a parking spot in front of the building. "I'm getting Halley's stuff from the trunk; can you please take her from the seat?" Amy asks as they get out the car.

Sheldon opens the rear door and stares at the baby. She really doesn't seem to care about him, and looks around her still laughing. Sheldon gulps. Okay, he has to unfasten her belt, then what?

"How do I pick her?"

Amy resurfaces from the trunk with two large bags and her own purse, "You just… _pick_ her?" She tells back.

"How?" Sheldon asks again. Maybe he needs to be more specific, "How I have to move so I don't hurt her or drop her?"

"I thought you happened to hold your nephew," she observes.

"Only a few times, and he always landed in my arms from Missy or my mom," Sheldon explains as he starts to study the seatbelt.

Amy smiles. She didn't imagine she needs to explain this to Sheldon, but she willingly does it in order to have the view of him holding a baby.

"Just be gentle as you lift her out the seat, and have your arm holding her from below, pulling to your torso. Use the other arm to secure her. Don't worry, it's easier done than said," she eventually reassures him.

Sheldon nods, and cautiously frees Halley from her baby seat. She points to her previously discarded teddy bear, "Bee - ar?" she asks.

He stretches to retrieve it (praying the car mat is clean enough) and hands it out to her. "Ta!" Halley cheerfully thanks him as she takes it back. Sheldon cracks a smile before proceeding with his operation, "Would you like to come home with me?" He politely asks.

Halley gives her assent shaking again up and down the bear. Sheldon takes a deep breath, and carefully moves to pick her. Thankfully, he realizes soon he has somehow moved already in a good way, and pops out the car holding the baby in his arms. "Is it right?" he still asks for confirmation.

"Yup. Aw, you are so cute!" She exclaims, moving closer and waving at Halley. Sheldon looks down at the baby, and he can only agree.

"You are cute too, though," Amy adds, stretching on her toes to land a peck on Sheldon's cheek.

* * *

"Howard texted me a few suggestions for Halley's dinner," Amy says as they enter the apartment, "Do you prefer to cook, or to look after her?"

Sheldon is still holding Halley, who has focused back on her plushy friend. He stares briefly at her, "I can stay with her," he answers. He sits with her on the couch, "What do you want to do?"

"You could read something together," Amy suggests, "Do we have anything with many figures and little text?"

"Mm… I guess this excludes the _Principia_ by Sir Isaac Newton," Sheldon comments. Halley apparently finds his words sounding fun, and giggles.

"Wait, how I didn't think of it right away."

Sheldon leans on the coffee table, looking for something. He soon returns to Halley and shows her enthusiastically their upcoming read, "What about the Flash?"

Amy burst out giggling from the kitchen. Sheldon looks up and raises an inquiring eyebrow. Amy shrugs, "I am sorry, but I thought you said comics are not for children," she observes.

"They are not," he immediately remarks as he moves Halley on his knees and opens the comic book in front of them. He studies the first pages, "Although I admit there are many figures and little text indeed," he admits, intentionally ignoring the fact that half of the written text actually consists of onomatopoeia.

Amy would laugh again, but her laughs turn soon into a more surprised smile. Sheldon has started telling the story to Halley. Amy hears him making the sounds, and pointing to the key parts in the pictures. Halley at first seems to not care, but eventually Sheldon gains her attention, and she ends up being completely absorbed by the adventures of Flash.

Once the alphabet soup is ready, Amy calls everyone for dinner. When she asks Sheldon if he was okay with having it as well, his happy nod immediately addresses Amy wonder on why Howard was so sure they had such type of pasta.

She takes Halley from Sheldon's arms, tickles what's enough to distract her and put away her teddy bear for a while, and sits down at the dinner table with the toddler on her laps. Sheldon hands her Halley's 'Daddy's star' bib and joins them at the table.

"Just start eating, don't worry," Amy tells him once she realizes he is staring doubtfully at the soup bowl, "I know you don't like it once it's warm."

Sheldon shakes his head, "No. I'll wait for you," he announces.

Too bad for the toddler on her knees, or Amy would kiss him straight away. She can't resist him when he is surprisingly so considerate of her. She smiles at Halley, coming closer with the spoon full of soup, "Chow chow, where is my chow?"

Unfortunately Halley doesn't react as expected, and turns away from the food, "No!" She exclaims.

"What's wrong, little one?" Amy asks her, but it sounds more like a question to herself. She gently brushes Halley's hip when she sees she is now upset, "It's good, why you don't want yummy soup?"

She tries again, but the baby girl just shakes her head, and grumbles something. Amy sighs, and starts looking into the plate for some H's. "Look, I have found the H!" she offers, once she has spotted some, "Like your name, sweetie. Do you want the H's?" Halley answers by just shaking her little head more resolutely.

Sheldon observes the scene quietly, unable to understand as well what the problem is. Isn't she hungry? He definitely is.

Amy meets his hungry stare, and this gives her an idea. "Why Uncle Sheldon doesn't take his soup and shows Halley how good it is?" she proposes.

"But I told you I would have waited for you," Sheldon protests.

"It's okay. It's for a good reason," Amy reassures him, "And if it works, maybe we _all_ eat eventually." Bernadette always brags about Halley's good appetite, why she is refusing food right now? Isn't her soup not good, maybe does it smell funny? It doesn't seem her, but at this point all is possible.

Sheldon meanwhile obeys, and fill his plate with soup. He still throws an unsure look at Amy, and then finally takes the first taste.

"Mm, it is so yummy!" He proclaims while gesturing accordingly. He takes another spoonful, "Yummy!"

Amy observes Halley, and tries to decoder her reactions. As Sheldon keeps eating and underlining his appreciation in an increasingly exaggerate way, Amy follows Halley's eyes on him.

"Of course!" She suddenly understands. Sheldon stares confused, "At her age, babies start to be more autonomous," she explains, "She doesn't get the food from me because she wants to feed herself!"

"Oh!" Sheldon answers impressed, "I have to admit, if that's the reason, this is a great point of merit for her."

"Well, we can check this immediately," Amy says. She empties the spoon and offers it Halley. She doesn't lose time and grabs it quickly. Her babysitters admire proudly how she confidently sinks it into her plate, and brings to her mouth most of its content.

Sheldon prepares Amy her own plate, and while she is still uncertain at first to just let Halley eat on her own, the minimum amount of soup ended on the table and especially the baby satisfied smile convince her to finally eat as well.

When they have done with the soup (and Sheldon has had his time trying to form everyone's name with pasta letters), Sheldon cuts some apple slices for Halley, who proudly shows how she can take care of those as well. He then offers to do the dishes, and Amy remains with her, sharing her apple and playing peek-a-boo.

"She looks tired," Sheldon observes when he joins them back, "How long before they come to pick her up?"

Amy checks the hour, "Howard should be here in about 40 minutes. Maybe we could let her have a nap in the meantime?"

Halley yawns, and rubs one eye with her tiny hand, "Na'?" She mutters.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sheldon comments.

Amy nods, and stands taking Halley in her arms. "Where can we let her sleep?" She asks.

"What about the bed?"

Amy smirks, "Really? You would let someone who is not us sleeping in our bed?"

Sheldon shrugs, "Well, the couch doesn't look safe. Honestly, that's little even for her." They really should think of getting a slightly bigger one, he thinks too.

"And I don't mean _in_ our bed. She can stay over the covers, with this," he then hurries to clarify, showing Amy the patchwork blanket on the couch backrest.

She agrees, and they move to the bedroom. Amy gently lies down Halley in the center of the bed, and Sheldon covers her with the blanket. They both sit on the bed, and the girl sleepily smiles. Sheldon can't resist returning the smile.

"Do you think we should sing her a lullaby to help her fall asleep?" Sheldon asks, "Howard bragged once about how The Walking Dead theme is her favorite."

Amy grimaces, "I won't sing her the theme of that scary show," she complains, "Can't we just try with an actual lullaby first?"

"That's not scary," Sheldon says back, "Well, maybe a little. Anyway, if you don't like it, I can think of something else."

He tries to think of something, while Amy starts brushing Halley's hair. They smell so good, she has never realized before.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How I wonder what you are…_ "

Amy surprised turns to Sheldon, who has started singing. He smiles at her, then returns his attention back to Halley as he continues the song.

" _Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…_ "

It doesn't take long for Halley to fall asleep. Amy and Sheldon exchange a look, and carefully they stand to not disturb her. They move to the door, still looking at her.

"I have to admit it, it was nice to spend time with her," he whispers.

"You say that only because she didn't need a diaper change," Amy comments.

"Well… we'll think of that if and when the event occurs," he answers, "I am just saying that it went far better than I expected. I won't oppose if Howard and Bernadette should ask us to babysit her again. Of course, we need to prepare the apartment better next time, or doing it at her home. No, here it is better. Do you think we can squeeze a crib somewhere?"

Amy wonders sometimes too, if a baby could have space to stay, "I'd love to have her with us some other time," she agrees.

"Good," he answers. Amy sees how he is still studying the room to see if a crib could ever fit.

"You _really_ want to have children too, don't you?" She suddenly asks.

"You know I do," Sheldon confirms, "But not now. We are not even married yet."

"We will be soon."

"Yup. Why are you even so surprised?"

"I don't know," Amy admits, "I guess I just didn't realize how you actually _like_ babies."

"This is not true. I don't _like_ babies," he argues, "They are stupid, and needy, and they smell funny. I like Halley, though, and I will like ours."

Then he just randomly leans to peck her on the lips. Amy grins against his mouth, "You just want to change the topic, are you?"

"No," he lies, "it's just that you are pretty."

She tries to suppress a giggle, and returns the kiss before turning back to Halley. A few moments later, Amy realizes Sheldon is right behind her and he is hugging her. He rests his head on her shoulder, and Amy presses her cheek on his.

They remained this way for a while, quietly observing the baby's peaceful sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I apologize for the really bad way I tried to provide Georgie's Texan accent. I also apologize if it turned out too silly and maybe cheesy. That's Young Sheldon's fault, it made me a loser of the Coopers. Also: since we are getting closer to the actual wedding, a word of reassurance: my knowledge of the actual facts is merely based on bts pictures and guest star lists, so whatever is in this and in the following stories is only from my own personal headcanons and fantasy. In these dark time of taping reports and spoilers, I just want to be clear on this.

* * *

 **Amy meeting her future brother and sister-in-law** **.**

"What are you doing here? You two are two days earlier," Sheldon exclaims as soon as he faces his siblings opening his apartment door.

"We are happy to see you too, Shelly," Missy shots back. Georgie stands next to her, a large grin on his face.

"Howdy," he greets.

Missy can't resist and hugs Sheldon, placing a peck on his check. He pretends to be annoyed, but they all know she is actually one of the few people that can do that.

"We thought we might could have a trip to Disneyland since we were already fixin' to go to California for your weddin'," Georgie explains.

"He forgets to say he was also curious to meet Amy, and couldn't wait two more days," Missy adds, raising her eyebrows to his elder brother.

Sheldon stares at them confused. Georgie shrugs, "Well, I want to meet this person who wants to marry of all people _you_. And mom keeps babblin' over her… Man, I think she'd marry your Amy herself."

"I can't say mom is wrong," Sheldon agrees, "Please, come in and meet her."

As the two enters the apartment, Amy is returning to the living room from the bedroom. She hasn't the time to wonder what's happening, because Georgie immediately catches her in a hug and lifts her up like a doll, spinning on the spot and yelling something in such a Texan accent Amy doesn't have a clue on its meaning.

When finally he puts her down and lets her go, he is still gazing at her, "Cuter'n I thought," he finally tells her, "Is my brother makin' you wear all those clothes, huh?" he adds, pointing to Amy's multiple layers of wool and polyester.

"Uh… oh, no," she stammers back, still a little into daze because of the twirls. She turns and finds Missy smiling at her, and cautiously she waves at her.

"Amy, this is my twin sister, Missy," Sheldon introduces her, "and that gorilla over there is my brother George."

Missy glances at him. "What? He stomped into my home and grabbed my fiancée like a bunch of bananas," Sheldon justifies.

"It's okay," Amy tries to calm him, "It has been fun, I guess," she tells him with a gentle smile. She also smiles to her future in-laws, "I am happy to finally meet you. Please, have a seat," she adds, heading to the couch, "Can we offer you something to drink and a sneak? You had a long travel."

"Yeah! A nice ice-cold beer, please" Georgie immediately accepts.

"Sure!" Amy says back. Sheldon moves closer and discretely grabs her shoulder to whisper something, "We don't have beers or sneaks."

"Not until you don't go to Leonard and Penny's and get a case of beer and two bags of nachos," Amy mutters back, while reassuring Missy and George with an all-grinning face.

After a short and mysterious departure of Sheldon so, they sit around the coffee table, where nachos, beers, and a glass of Yoo-hoo have been placed.

"Don't fill up with those," Amy tells Sheldon when she sees he has already dug into the nachos' basket, "It's almost dinner time."

Sheldon drops back the nacho he holds, "You are right," he agrees. Missy almost chokes with her beer.

"Do you- do you just listened to someone who's not mom or meemaw without complaining?" She exclaims.

"You're jokin'? He protests with them too," Georgie adds.

Sheldon shrugs, "She is right," he simply says. His eyes meet Amy's. It's not his fault Amy is right more often than other people.

"So, you're a scientist too, right?" Missy asks after a short while, "What do you do exactly?"

Amy nods, "I am a neurobiologist. Lately, I have been working with our friend Howard on robotic limbs. I take care to understand how to connect those to the nervous system," she enthusiastically recaps.

"Wait, y'all make robots parts for folks? Like RoboCop?" Georgie asks.

Amy throws a glance to Sheldon, desperately searching for help about this robo-something. He discretely nods, "Yeah, like RoboCop. We are not quite there though," Amy eventually confirms with a nervous grin.

"Cool!"

Missy looks impressed as well. After all, this one is their genius brother future wife, of course she is smart. Amy catches eyes with her and smiles. She has a very kind smile, Missy thinks now.

"What do you do for a living instead?"

"I used to hostess at Fuddruckers, but now I am just take care of my husband and my son," Missy explains.

On the other side, Georgie assumes a wanna-be sort of heroic pose, chin up and bright eyes, "Please, feast your eyes with the most recent addition to the East Texas police forces!" He announces proudly.

Sheldon is skeptical about the news, "I am not sure getting continuously arrested counts as being part of law enforcement."

"It's not that… _this time_. I am a bounty hunter now. I go after the bad guys!"

"Don't worry, they are mostly drunk drivers and bad payers," Missy reassures Sheldon and Amy, "Honestly most of the time he lands up in bars with them."

"Now it seems more him," Sheldon admits.

Later on, Sheldon is eyeing again the nachos. He tries to wait until Amy is distracted to get another one, but his fiancée seems to keep an eye on him. Eventually, she shakes her head and gestures to tell him to get it if he wants to. Sheldon doesn't wait for her to repeat, while Missy hands her over her phone to show her pictures of his son.

"Aww, he kind of resembles you here," Amy comments as she tries to show him a portrait of the younger Cooper in his bathtub. As she observes Sheldon hoping for a reaction, she notices a few crumbles around his mouth.

"How many have you already eaten?" She jokes, giving the phone back to Missy and grabbing a napkin, "Here," she mutters then, gently cleaning him up.

It's not clear if it is the way she does this, or how Sheldon neither protests nor retracts from her touch. Maybe is the way he quietly admires her in that time, or how for a second it almost looks like he is about to lean and steal a kiss. For whatever reason, both Georgie and Missy gape at the scene, struck by a sudden epiphany.

"Holy cow, y'all have sex!" Georgie says probably way too loudly.

While Amy blushes abruptly, Sheldon tries to appear superior, "This is none of your business, but yes, we regularly engage in coitus," he confirms them, "I don't see why you are so surprised. We are getting married in two days."

"Well, Shelly, it is already pretty surprising you let her touch you," Missy admits.

Georgie is on his chair's edge, "Bro, one thing is that you let your Amy touch you, a whole 'nuther you let her touch your lower friend and stick it in her jar."

"Thank you, George, for your vivid and poetic description," Sheldon only replies. He turns to Amy, still red as sunset, and feels she is grabbing his hand, "Could you now move on and stop embarrassing us?"

Missy raises her hands, "I am okay with this, and even more with those fifty bucks that now Georgie owns me."

Amy grimaces, "You've been betting on us?"

"In my defense, I was rooting for y'all," Missy says, "Shelly can play the superior genius as long as he wants, but he does remain a man of flesh and needs."

Surprisingly, Georgie's smirk suddenly disappears, "Geez, this sucks," he snaps. They all know what he is referring to, even Amy.

"It sucks dad's not here to meet you, Amy" he continues, "he would hug you tight and promise to teach your kids to play football... or how to avoid to be punched by those who play it."

Sheldon sighs. He expected to go at it and scold his siblings, such feelings were not included in the plan, "For once, you are right," he admits. It sucks his dad is not here and doesn't know about her.

"I guess now it's the right moment for that thing," Missy tells George.

"Oh, right," he answers, reaching for his pocket, "I- I think this belongs to you now."

Sheldon and Amy look down, and see he's holding a black, tied bowtie.

"Dad had it when he married. He gave it to me when I married. That's your turn," he lists, handling it to Sheldon.

The younger brother takes it in his hands immediately, surprising his siblings once again, "You just take it? No Purell or anything? That's from Georgie pockets, you know it right?" Missy notes.

Amy studies the woman's features, and can't help but wonder if she has said that just to help herself fighting back tears. Sheldon plays with the bowties in his hands, "I know where this came from, Missy. I will disinfect it before the wedding, don't worry," he reassures her.

"Yet you're holdin' it now. I'd say it's another magic of your good fairy here," Georgie notices, smiling at Amy, "Who thought that to have Shelly touching my stuff, the key was to gettin' him laid."

Missy lightly chuckles, and even Sheldon seems to do so. She looks around and sees the three of them seem to be on the verge of tears and laughs, all at the same time. Despite the distances, their hearts beat at one pace for a short while.

"Thank you, Georgie," Sheldon quietly says.

Amy moves to take and brush his hand, then leaves it to hold her beer, "I- I would like to suggest a toast."

Everyone nods and joins her with their beverage. "To George Cooper," Amy begins, "Who for better or for worse has been a loving father. I really would love to meet him. I really would love he could be with us and how much his kids have grown, this one especially," she says, a mild smile pointing to Sheldon, "So.. To George Cooper - may he be aware of the love he left here."

"To dad!"

With a glimpse, Georgie and Missy agree on what they need to do now. They wait that Amy puts down her beer, then Missy in a quick move stands up and wraps her in a hug. Georgie joins them shortly after.

"So, what are you waitin' for?" He asks his brother, but before any answer can arrive, Amy and Missy have already reached to pull him into their embrace.

"Go Coopers!" Georgie yells.


	31. Chapter 31

**During their wedding reception, Sheldon or Amy has a surprise performance to their new spouse.**

Sheldon and Amy sit at their table as the wedding has almost come to an end. Amy looks at Barry Kripke, in the middle of the ballroom butchering _Volare_ with his questionable singing abilities. She feels her husband holding her hand, occasionally brushing that ring he gave her only a few hours earlier.

"You know, we had once in the lab a monkey crying like that," she recalls as Barry hits a particularly high pitch, "But she was going cold turkey off tobacco, so…"

"Uhm...Yes," Sheldon just answers. Amy turns and she finds he is actually staring at her.

"You haven't listened to a word I said, have you?"

Sheldon candidly shakes his head, "Nope," he admits. He also doesn't stop grinning for a moment, in awe of her. Amy glances down at his hand holding hers: her heart still skips a beat when she looks at the golden band on her finger.

"What is on your mind?" She asks.

He shrugs, "You, _Dr. Cooper_. I can't look away."

Amy blushes, "Well, you have a whole lifetime for that, _Dr. Fowler_ ," she replies in kind.

He nods, "Yup…" They will have a whole lifetime together, indeed. Thankfully, things have worked out when everything was put in jeopardy. Sheldon swallows when the realization strikes him.

"We almost lost it all," he reminds her, "It could have been no time together at all," he says as his hold on her tightens.

Amy moves closer and kisses him, "It's okay, now," she reassures him.

He feels her warm hand on his cheek, gently caressing him. His hand joins her and lingers there until Amy returns to sit on her place. Kripke finally seems to be ending his performance. Why again he ever allowed him to sing at their wedding again? Although…

"You know, there was a song that helped me to understand how much I missed you, back then" Sheldon recalls.

She nods, "Yes. _Darlin'_ by the Beach Boys, right? You had me listening to it a few times," she remembers, "It's sweet."

They both suddenly turn to the ballroom, low-key scared by the microphone's hiss at the end of Knipe's _Goodnight Pasadena_! He is done, so? In the spur of a moment, Sheldon decides it is his turn.

"Wait, I want to sing it to you," he just says as he stands up and rushes to take the microphone from Kripke hands. He approaches the band, and communicates his intentions, then finally turns back to the audience.

"Uhm, I- I would like to sing something dedicated to my wife," Sheldon begins. He feels everyone's stare on him, and his legs almost fail him. Is this because of all that alcohol they made him drink for toasts? Or most likely, because it is never a good idea to perform in front of so many people.

He tries to take a deep breath, "I- This song meant a lot for us," he explains, and he's actually surprised words came out of him. He looks around and he cannot find Amy anymore. Oh, boy…

Until there she is. He finally sees her again, waiting for him at the table, a pile of swans and the most luminous smile. Oh boy, how he came to marry such a beautiful creature? He feels his legs steady, his voice is ready.

" _Don't know if words can say, but darling I'll find a way to let you know what you meant to me... Guess it was meant to be…_ "

He catches Penny and Leonard exchange a conspiratorial look as privileged witnesses of what that song meant to him and Amy. Well, now everyone else too will know that.

" _I love the way you soften my life with your love, your precious love._ "

He looks back at Amy, and wonders how's possible her smile grew even brighter.

" _I was living like half a man, then I couldn't love but now I can. You pick me up when I'm feeling sad,_

 _more soul than I ever had…_ "

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his family, and he swears there's Georgie with actual teary eyes. Mary stands next to him, holding tightly the cross she wears and probably thanking her Lord for the amazing gift he gave her special boy.

" _Gonna love you every single night, yes I will 'cause I think you're too doggone outta sight…_ "

The music is still fading that Amy has already walked up to him and caught his lips. He lets go the mic and wraps her in a hug. Is everyone watching them, isn't it? Any other day, he would have been annoyed by this. Not today. Let everyone stare and admire. He wants the whole world to see.

When they detach, he rests his forehead on hers. Her tiara tickles him, and he smirks.

"Wait, have you cried?" He suddenly realizes.

"Only a few happy tears," she admits, "This was really sweet of you. And you said it's about me?"

He takes care no tears are left on her face, "Yes. I love the way you soften my life with your love…" he echoes.

Amy bits her lips, and in a moment there's a new sparkle in her eyes. "What about loving me every single night…?" She coos before stealing another kiss from him.

He saviors it, then finally answers, "I said what I said. I meant what I said," he plainly admits, "If you don't believe me…" He stops, and takes a look around, "You know, I think we can call it a night. It has been a long day…"

He offers her the hand, and it doesn't take long before they sneak away.


	32. Chapter 32

**A couple days or weeks before the wedding and Sheldon is feeling insecure and asks Amy if she really wants to marry him.**

It is very late at night, but neither Amy nor Sheldon are sleeping. She would like to do so very much so, but apparently Sheldon can't find peace. She keeps her eyes closed, hopelessly trying to fall asleep, but still, she can feel Sheldon's restless movements.

"Okay, we can't go like this anymore," Amy turns on her bedside light and sits, "What's wrong?"

Sheldon seems to be annoyed by the sudden light, and stares back for a moment, "Nothing," he eventually replies.

Amy sighs, "Really? 'cause it doesn't look so. Did something happen in Texas? I thought you made up with your brother, but you have been acting weird since you are home."

"It's not Georgie," he says, still laying, "It's nothing. I- I am just a bit of jet-lagged, you know"

"The difference with Texas is only two hours," Amy contests.

She hears him taking a deep breath. "Sheldon, what's wrong then? I could help you," she offers. Her hand moves on his arm, tentatively caressing him.

He joins his hand to hers, except he retracts it almost immediately, "I don't want to tell you this. I am afraid of your answer," he speaks softly.

"This only scares me more, you know?"

This hits him. He doesn't want to scare Amy. Maybe he should be less coward and talk to her. He sits too, "I- I heard something while I was in Texas, and it made me think." Amy wonders why he doesn't dare to look at her now.

"My mom and Meemaw were commenting on our wedding," he continues, "And well, of course, they are happy for us. Mom just kept saying how amazing you are, how lucky they were to welcome you into the family."

Amy shyly smiles, "That's sweet of them," she comments, "How this worries you?"

"Meemaw observed that you must be very brave to marry, you know… someone like me. Very brave and strong..." he echoes Constance's words.

"Sheldon…" Amy tries to speak, but he interrupts her.

"I know I am a lot to deal with," he confesses, "I know how I am, Amy. I- I don't want you to be miserable because of me." Amy sees he's clenching his fists on the quilt. Still, he doesn't look at her.

"Amy, are you sure you really want to marry me?"

He expects her to say something right away, to do something about it. She doesn't. When he finally has the nerve to raise his stare back at Amy, she surprises him.

He doesn't find anger or disappointment in her face. Instead, she cracks a smile and gently leans to kiss him. Sheldon perceives the watery touch of her eyes.

"Sheldon, I _know_ how you are," she says once they detach. There's something in her voice that soothes Sheldon in the deepest, and makes him feel such a fool, "I also remember I once told you, in this very bed, that I love you _exactly_ the way you are."

He finds himself unable to talk now. She reassures him, "It's true, you are not an easy person. You have your quirks, and you can be so damn stubborn at times…"

Sheldon grimaces: he wasn't expecting things to turn like that at this point. Thankfully, he realizes Amy's expression has already softened.

"You are also the most brilliant scientist I know, you are funny, and caring, and sweet… you always find a way to surprise me. And do you love me, right?"

Sheldon nods, "I do."

"Well, then I think I can answer your question: yes, I do want to marry you. I want it more than anything in the world…"

"I want it, too. More than anything in the world," he reciprocates. How can do this? She has simply pushed away all his fears, with a touch.

A bigger, brighter smile pops on her lips, "C'mon, let's back to sleep. Long, busy days are ahead of us."

"Okay. Good night," he agrees. Amy turns off her light, and they lie back. It hasn't been long when she hears him calling her.

"Yeah?"

He rolls to her and nuzzles his face in her bosom, holding her tight.


	33. Chapter 33

**What Shamy wedded bliss would look like? I imagine them just lounging about reading scientific papers together in their pyjamas.**

Sheldon carefully browses the umpteenth paper on the couch. Their research on superasymmetry is promising, but they also need sparks to better formalize it, and be sure no one has ever thought of it before. Papers hunting seems like the perfect, relaxing activity for their Sunday morning.

Holding his tablet with one arm, he is also fondling his wife hip, distractedly playing with the fabric of her nightgown. Amy is laying, her head resting on his lap, as she reads tool and her fingers rub on his arm, enjoying the softness of his red plaid pyjamas.

"Do we have any other plans for today?" Amy asks.

Sheldon shakes his head, "I have science and my wife, I don't think I will need to leave this couch any time soon. What about you?"

Amy grins, "I have science and my husband, I think I'll stick with them as well," she echoes him.

Sheldon smiles back and tries to return to his reading. To be honest, now he is way more focused on caressing her.

After a while, he feels Amy squeezing his arm to catch his attention, "Have you ever tried this method for your equations?" She lifts the tablet to show him, "I am no expert, but I think it would simplify a few things," she explains.

Sheldon looks puzzled at the formulas, "Huh?" he only replies.

"Look at it, can it help?" Amy asks again.

"Um, I guess so," Sheldon finally answers.

Amy lowers the tablet and stares up at him, "What now, Dr. Cooper? You seem distracted."

"It's your fault, Dr. Cooper-Fowler," he justifies. His hand moves up on her hair as he sets the tablet aside. Amy lays down her own and joins her hand to his.

"Sorry?" she mocks him. He can't resist her playful leering and lowers to peck her. He lingers above her face, and Amy takes advantage to pull him back down and steal another kiss. He kisses her back after that, and again she replies the same way.

When he finally lifts back his head, they return to their papers. "Were you saying about the equations?"

"Sharin' now," she answers. Both have returned to their initial positions, one hand to science, the other brushing their spouse. From time to time they exchange a quick glance and a smile, neither of them ever thinks of that moment of bliss to end.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** This is not based on a prompt, but rather on my personal love for the Amy Farrah Fowler and her recently introduced father. It's probably a bit of silly, forgive me. it's not a shamy story either, I hope you could be interested in it anyway. I would still include it in here, since it's indeed a short story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, you are home, finally!"

Amy hears her mother scolding her dad as soon he enters the room. On her toes, the child tries to see something through the door slats of the closet where she's currently locked in. She manages to catch dad smiling back to mom, despite her tone.

"I'm sorry, dear. Where's Amy?" he asks, looking around. It doesn't take long before his eyes land on the closet door and realizes there are eyes staring at him. His smile fades.

"She's grounded," Mrs. Fowler snaps, "You wouldn't believe what I caught her reading."

"A _book_?" Larry sarcastically comments, "She's a smart child, she reads most of her time," he then observes, approaching the closet and waving at Amy as soon as his wife turns her back.

Mrs. Fowler reaches the library and retrieves something from the top shelf. "Look at this, Larry. I bet it's that teacher's fault! That school is full of debauched people," she accuses, finally showing him the book of contention - a worn copy of _Biology 101_.

He doesn't have the chance to reply a thing, as the woman has already put the book back in his place and headed to the entrance, "Anyway, I still have some errands to run," she grabs her purse and already opens the door, "I'll be right back. Don't let her out!" She pleads with him before leaving.

The moment the door closes, Larry marches toward the closet, "Get out of there, princess," he says unlocking the closet door.

However, Amy stays still inside. "I am not allowed. You heard Mom," she observes.

He offers her the hand, "I will take care of Mom, you just come here." Amy tentatively nods and takes her dad's hand. He pulls her outside and wraps her in a tight hug.

He kisses her cheek, "So, since when you are interested in biology?"

"I was looking for what a whore does," the child explains, "I did not find it out, but that book was cool anyway."

Larry widens his eyes, "Where have you heard that word?"

"Mom said it. When I asked her if I could join Girl Scouts, she said she didn't want me selling cookies on some street corner _like a whore_."

He sighs. It sounds like something his wife would say. "Dad," Amy interrupts his thoughts, "Do you think I will be able to have the book back? I need to finish the chapter about the brain. You wouldn't believe how amazing it is!"

Larry smiles. He doesn't remember to have seen his daughter so excited about something from a long time. Without thinking about it twice, he goes to the library and takes back her book, "Here. Make sure Mom doesn't find it this time, okay?"

Amy nods and eagerly takes the book from her father, "I will, I promise."

He sits and motions for Amy to sit next to him, "So, you were saying about the brain?"

Amy jumps on the couch and opens the book on a figure of the nervous system, "All our thoughts and emotions are just chemicals and electric impulses. Isn't it amazing?"

"It is, indeed," he agrees with her. He pauses for a moment, silently observing the enthusiastic twelve-year-old girl. She frantically flips the pages, looking for some other interesting fact about life to tell her dad.

"Amy, have you ever considered a career in science?" He finally asks her, "I don't remember I have seen you so excited about something even since aunt Doe gave you those Little House on the Prairie books."

Amy stops, and ponders briefly, "Like the doctor, or the scientist?"

Larry nods, "Yes. Would you like it?"

"They still don't know so much about the brain. Maybe I will make some big discovery!"

"I can totally see that, princess," he assures her, "Although, you know you will have to work hard for that, right?"

"I like to study. How is this hard?" the girl replies.

Her dad kindly smiles again. Of course she will make it, whatever she will decide to do. "They say Harvard is a good school," Amy exclaims, "At least, that's what I heard the other day on TV. Where it is, Dad?"

Oh, Harvard. His little girl aims high, good. And _far_. "It is in Boston, Massachusetts" he explains.

Amy grimaces, and Larry understands she's computing how far it is from there. "Oh no!" She eventually says, "that's over ten states away from here."

He grins at the unusual way to express distance his daughter found, but then notices her expression is pretty much serious. "It is too far," she complains, "Mom will never let me go so far."

"She will, don't worry about that. We still have a few years to persuade her anyway, haven't we?"

Amy seems doubtful, "I guess… but that's a long way."

"Look on the bright side," he encourages her, "It's probably a good thing to spend some time away from your Mom…" No one will ground her for being curious, in Boston.

The girl's hopeful eyes are now filled with disappointment, "I would be away from you, too."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Your old father will be fine."

The latter comment makes Amy cracking a smile, "You're not old, Dad."

Larry smiles with her, enclosing her in a hug. Still holding her, he points to the book open on her lap, "Come on, tell me something more. We still have a little time."

Amy jumps at the chance and immediately looks up other interesting bits. Her father follows her passionate telling, dreaming about her future.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** : Last week I went to the zoo, and something happened that inspired me for this little thing (but instead of two embarrassed parents there were me and my boyfriend chuckling like two teenagers). In addition to Marie, this also marks the return of the character of Jarod. Enjoy!

* * *

Amy smiles back to Sheldon when her husband turns to her with a happy face. It has been a great day so far, ever since they have announced that the family was going to celebrate the last day of school with a trip to the zoo and their children reacted with galvanized yells. Moreover, June is blessing them with a warm, sunny day.

"What's the next animal?" Jarod asks, looking around with excitement.

Amy takes a look at the map, but Marie precedes her, "Monkey!" she exclaims pointing in front of them. Sheldon can barely hold her as she pulls him in that direction, in a way he doesn't expect with a three-year-old little girl.

"These are Lar gibbons, also known as white-handed gibbons," Amy explains. Marie pokes at Sheldon shirt, requesting to be picked up in order to have a better view of them. There are three gibbons in the cage; one is relaxing under a tree, while the other two keep moving around and hop here and there.

"Aw, they are playing," Sheldon observes. The whole family stares at the two amused, and Amy informs everyone that they are a male and a female.

The male gibbon reaches the female one and a high-pitched cry comes from them, "Have you heard this?" Jarod notices, "Is he tickling her?" he asks.

"Maybe," Sheldon comments, "Aw, they are so cute. Aren't they?" he restates as Marie nods in his arms.

Amy comes closer to the glass and takes a better look at what it's actually happening. When another pitch comes from the gibbons, she is struck by a sudden realization.

"Sheldon," she tries to call his attention without the children noticing, "Sheldon!" She mutters again when her husband doesn't seem to have heard her.

She sighs in frustration, and grabs him by the shoulder to speak in his ear, "They are not playing. They are mating."

He tenses and gulps at the revelation. He tries to focus better on the two animals and wonders how he could possibly not realizing what is happening before. Instinctively, he covers with his hand Marie's eyes. He can't allow any longer his baby girl sees such filthy things.

"Why don't we move on and leave the gibbons a little privacy?" He suggests, ignoring his daughter's protests.

Jarod looks at him confused, "Dad, it's a zoo. I don't think privacy has never been an option for them."

Sheldon and Amy exchange looks behind his back. They are as proud of having a smart kid as they are desperate right now, because it makes so much harder to lie to him.

"Jarod, what dad meant is that they are probably not playing as we thought," Amy tries to persuade him and the same time to not expose too much.

Still unable to see because of her father's hands shield, Marie is instead well aware of what it is being said, "But _he_ said they are playing," she intervenes.

"Ma' is right. You all agreed they were playing just a minute ago," Jarod insists.

They'd better find another excuse soon before the conversation takes an even more awkward turn. Eventually, Sheldon decides to apply his favorite approach when in trouble - escaping.

"I heard they added new animals. Who wants to see capybaras?"

He puts down Marie, who turns and looks up at him, "What is it?"

"Capybaras are the largest living rodent," Amy explains, "They are from South America, and they are very docile."

Jarod is intrigued, "So, a capybara is some sort of dog-sized hamster?" As Amy agrees, his and Marie's eyes sparkle. "Why are we still here?" he exclaims.

"Very well. Let's go visit capybaras," Sheldon says. Marie underlines everyone's agreement on that with an enthusiastic 'Capy!' screech. Jarod takes her hand, and they move away from the gibbons' cage.

As they follow the kids away, Amy approaches Sheldon, "We dodged a bullet today. Geez, I don't want to think how it'll be when we'll need to have the talk with them."

Sheldon shrugs, "Oh, that's simple. We just don't have it," he says with a grin. In response, Amy raises her eyebrows.

"I'm joking," He gives a peck on her cheek, "Or maybe not…"

Chuckling, they reach their children.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** This is my 50th The Big Bang Theory story. It's not a big deal, but I love round numbers so I wanted to have people know about this.

* * *

 **Time pass and none write about Sheldon asking Amy's hand to her father... Now that we know how amazing he is I would like to ask you about Larry and Sheldon interaction.**

Sheldon checks the time once again. There's plenty of time still, and he has checked it just a few minutes before, but he is nervous enough to feel the urge to check again and again. Accidents do happen after all. It may seem he is acting on the spur of the moment; instead, he has carefully planned every detail, even if this was merely two hours before. In his defense, the ring has been in his thoughts for a long time. He just didn't imagine he would have found the courage to act the moment he and Amy found apart and with the intervention of the unrequited attentions of someone else (his stomach still twirl at the thought of that).

The taxi slows down. The driver smiles at him: Sheldon has told him the whole story during the ride once he has spotted him staring at the ring box. "Buddy, we've arrived. Good luck with her dad," he wishes him.

Sheldon smiles back, "Thank you. I will be right back," he says leaving the car.

He quickly marches toward the door of the Fowler house. It's Thursday, and he recalls Amy once saying his mother typically attends various activities at her church on that day (and this is because she normally calls her father on that weekday). Sheldon thinks that he has been lucky to have the urge to propose on this day.

He rings the bell. Larry Fowler shows up shortly after.

"Hello, Sheldon," he greets him, "I am happy to see you." He is indeed, but he also knows he wouldn't show up without Amy, and she is thousands of miles away right now. This makes him worry a bit, "What brings you here? Did - Didn't something happen to Amy, did it?" he needs to ask his visitor.

"Oh, no! No! I am sorry I made you worry," Sheldon apologizes, "I am here because I need to talk with you, sir."

"With me?" Larry is genuinely surprised. No one really wants to even talk with him with the exception of his Amy. He invites Sheldon in, "Please, come on in. I made lemonade. Let me offer you a glass of it," he offers.

"Thank you, but I can't accept," Sheldon has to decline, "I won't stay long, I have a flight to catch. Well,

this may depend on your answer, to be honest. In case, I will gladly accept the lemonade."

"I see. Please, tell me then!"

Sheldon sighs deeply. He is good with words, but he is not discussing physics or comic books now. "I know it will seem it is just out of nowhere, but I assure it is not," he starts explaining, "The only difference is that today a woman kissed me, and made me realize I cannot waste more time."

Mr. Fowler eyes widen, "I beg your pardon?" The conversation is just not heading where he expected it to.

"Oh, I know her for a long time, but I had never thought she may have been interested in me. My friends told me so, I was skeptical, so I asked-"

"I -I think that's better if you skip this part," Larry interrupts him. He feels like he can trust him on his innocence on whatever it may have happened, but he does not really need to know the details.

Sheldon nods, "Okay." He feels compelled to lower his stare. He hopes he hasn't taken his admission in a wrong way.

"I love Amy," he states, and his stare is back on Mr. Fowler. He is so proud of his love of Amy and ready to show it to the whole world, "Meeting her is the single best thing that ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So... I am asking for your daughter's hand, and your blessing."

The older man immediately turns to an enthusiastic smile, "I'd say it was about time, Cooper. How long have you had your grandmother's ring?"

Sheldon is left speechless, "How do you know about the ring?"

"I did see _For the love of Spock_ ," Larry explains, "Don't worry, I haven't ruined the surprise to Amy."

This reveal has a certain effect on Sheldon; knowing that his future father-in-law is a kind of person that wants to watch a documentary about Leonard Nimoy simply makes him more and more resolute in this choice.

"Does it mean we have your blessing?"

"Of course. I can't see you guys as often as I would like to, but those few times… I see how happy Amy is, ever since she is with you." Larry smiles, and Sheldon thinks there is something in his eyes so very sweet, and sad at the same time. "I did not see Amy this happy very often when she grew up."

He has found Sheldon very particular, at first. Like everyone else probably. Sometimes their visits turn out to be awkward because of his antics or his own wife's. However, he hasn't missed the changes in his girl. Sheldon's love, as well as the love of the people she has befriended because of him, have allowed her to express the best of her.

"Will you promise to try your best for the rest of your life?" Larry finally asks.

"Of course. I will, I promise you."

Larry offers Sheldon the hand to seal the deal, "You have my blessing, Cooper."

He shakes his hand, "Thank you."

"Now hurry. Don't you have to catch a plane?"

"Yes. I- I guess you'll hear from us as soon I will have proposed and Amy hopefully will have said yes." They stare briefly. Sheldon can read in Amy's dad a sweet reassurance. _She will say yes._

Sheldon says goodbye to Mr. Fowler and rushes back to his taxi. Larry looks at him walking away as a large grin can't leave his face. He comes back inside, hoping he will receive that joyful call as soon as possible.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** This has been a bit of a challenge for me. I loved the suggestion and I love writing of Jarod and Marie, but clearly the premise is a little sadder than my usual mood. I do promise however that the story is not. Sheldon is fine, everyone is fine in the end.

* * *

 **I was thinking of Amy comforting Jarod and Marie when they're scared because (based on an episode from "Young Sheldon") Sheldon had a heart attack and the three of them are waiting in the hospital. It would be so cute, the kids worrying about their daddy.**

Amy sits in the crowded waiting room, staring at its entrance as she waits any of the doctors to show up. She wonders why it takes them so long. When they had visited Sheldon, they reassured her it is just a minor heart attack and appreciated they had arrived at the emergency room in such a timely manner. The perks of hypochondriac husband, Amy had observed with a tired smile. As soon as he had realized something was wrong, they asked their friends to remain with the kids, and rushed to the hospital.

She starts playing with her fingers, with her rings, with the hem of her cardigan. Anything in order to avoid staring at the hallway. At times, she thinks to just stand up and hurry back to him. Maybe if she promises to be quiet in a corner they would allow her to stay while they finish the tests.

Eventually, she needs to check again if someone is coming for her. She is definitely surprised to spot there is indeed someone looking for her, except they are not doctors: her children are standing in the entrance, holding hands.

"How have you two got here?" Amy exclaims going to meet them. Marie smiles as soon as she realizes her mama has noticed her and waves.

"Mom, I have an IQ of 189," Jarod answers calmly, "I do know how to distract Leonard and Penny, get Marie dressed, borrowing Leonard's phone and using it to call an Uber to get here."

Amy looks at the baby girl, perfectly dressed in overalls, pink floral shirt, and matching shoes. Apparently, Jarod has also good taste in child clothing. She can't reply a thing, because the boy anticipates her and goes all the way, "Ma' wants to see Dad," he justifies.

Amy feels her legs weak. She can be strong. She is a scientist who believes in medical science and in the competence of the doctors if they say her husband is fine. But she is also a mother who suddenly realizes her children saw their father leaving the house pale and with a hand on his chest. What's worse, being a prodigy eleven-year-old who perfectly understands what is going on, or a preschooler who barely does?

She kneels down to look directly to Marie, "Is it true? Did you ask your brother?"

The girl nods, "Where is Daddy?"

"Doctors are visiting him now, sweetie. But we can go see him later, don't worry."

"Can we go now?" her daughter insists, "He is sick, we have to sing Soft Kitty. It scares owie away."

Amy brushes Marie's cheek. Well, she is right - at least according to her father's logic he exposes every time someone is sick. _It scares owie away._ He tells Marie this every time he sings it to her. He says the same to Jarod, even if he is old enough to require a less juvenile language.

She takes her hand, "You are right," Amy concedes, "But we can't go right now. Why don't we go sit down while we wait?" She offers. As she stands back, the kids both nod. Amy and Jarod's stares meet briefly, and moving toward the chairs Amy delivers a warning for her son, "I'm dropping it for now, but you are not getting away with what you have done, mister."

They sit next to the other, and Amy lifts Marie to sit her on her laps. Turning to Jarod, she immediately realizes there's something stuck in his throat, something he doesn't dare to say.

"You can tell me that," Amy reassures him.

He stares back for a moment. Some things are scarier once they are said out loud.

"Is Dad really going to be fine? I heard you said it was just a minor event, but are you sure?"

Amy moves slightly to better face him. She needs him to read well in her eyes she is not lying, "He is. He really was a minor attack. And anyway, the exams he is undergoing now are exactly to be one hundred percent sure of this."

He still doesn't fully believe it. It's not the first time they tell him not to worry, that everything was going to be fine, "Maybe we should wait for these results to really say it's not a big deal," he insists. He foresees Amy's next question, and explains it himself, "My other dad said it was not a big deal all the time when he was sick."

He thinks of his other dad and mom every day. This doesn't mean he loves his parents any less. He can't imagine something bad would happen to them too. He looks away from Amy and Marie, feeling the sudden urge to cry. He must not. He clenches his fists fighting the tears back, and regrets to have told his mother about his irrational fear. What if has he only scared her too in vain?

"Hey," Amy calls Jarod, "Please, look at me," she asks softly.

When Jarod fulfills her request, he meets a reassuring smile. All of sudden, he recalls one time Dad commenting on how Mom can soothe him with her smile. Jarod sees what he meant now.

"I promise you, Dad is going to be fine, and I promise you I am not saying this just to reassure you. I really mean it," Amy says. She leans and kisses his forehead.

Jarod closes his eyes and lets himself enjoying his mother healing touch. "Okay. I believe you," he concedes, "Can we hug now?"

"Of course," Amy answers wrapping him with her free hand. Caught in between, Marie grins, "Group hug!" She exclaims. This makes Amy and Jarod crack a small laugh.

Jarod detaches, while Marie turns to rest her head on Amy's bosom. Realizing she's probably tired by now, Amy lifts the girl's legs to allow her a more comfortable position.

"Mama, your tummy is growling," Marie mutters as she closes her eyes.

"Sorry baby," Amy apologizes.

It doesn't take much before Jarod realizes that everything has happened before dinnertime, and his Mom most likely hasn't touched food during her waiting. He stands up and heads to a near vending machine.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

He puts some money in the machine and gets a bag of chips. "I am going to be grounded for the rest of the year. The least I can do is to use the last of my allowance to get you some food," he explains opening and offering her the chips.

Amy accepts them and immediately eats the first one. Jarod sits back next to her, and she offers chips in turn.

"You know, maybe your punishment will last less than you think," she suggests, "You did the right thing by coming here with your sister," she finally admits.

"Do you think Dad will agree?"

"I just think he will be really happy to see you guys."

Despite Jarod complains those should be all for her, they share the chips bag, while Marie is definitely asleep. They wait there a little more before the doctors finally call them to go see Sheldon.


	38. Chapter 38

**After almost being mugged, Amy wants to try out self-defense classes, with Sheldon along for the ride.**

"Are you really sure you want to do this?", Sheldon asks Amy as they enter the gym.

Amy has a cursory look around before turning back at her husband, "Yes. We were almost robbed, Sheldon. We got by only because you screamed hard enough to scare that person away," she recalls.

She still feels chills down her spine thinking back of what happened two days earlier. Everything has happened so quickly - the mugger approaching, Sheldon's reaction, and the person renouncing to attack them because he had drawn too much attention at this point. They had dodged a bullet this time, but what about the next one? The awareness of this and a convenient ad about self-defense classes in a local gym had led her there.

"See? That worked," Sheldon replies, "There's no need to be here. I'll scream again if we need it."

"What if I am alone? I can't reach such a high-pitch," Amy observes. Sheldon's scream really was acute. It reminded her of a very terrified teen girl.

"I can teach you."

"Okay… What if there is no around? What if…" She pauses briefly, looking for the definitive objection, "What if the attacker is _deaf_?"

Despite the very unlikely possibility of a deaf mugger, this seems to win Sheldon over. "You are right," he concedes, "I guess we can ask for info since we are already here."

They go to a nearby stand and Amy starts browsing booklets about the various courses the gym offers, "Ju-Jitsu?", she pulls out the first one.

"You know, I tried it once," Sheldon tells her, "I was nine, and our neighbor's daughter bullied me. I thought Ju-Jitsu could help me. The idea is to use your opponent's force against them."

"Did it help you?"

"Oh, no," Sheldon has to admit, "I failed miserably. Apparently, I could use any force against anyone, not even a six-year-old."

Amy raises her eyebrows. _Six_ years old? What kind of neighbors did Sheldon have in Texas? "Let's forget about Ju-Jitsu for now," she says putting back the booklet.

"What about… Krav Maga?"

Sheldon grimaces. This sounds scary and funny at the same time, "Tell me more," he asks her.

"Krav Maga is a military self-defense and fighting system developed for the Israeli security forces. It derived from a combination of techniques sourced from boxing, wrestling, Aikido, judo, and karate, along with realistic fight training," Amy reads out loud, "Like most martial arts, Krav Maga encourages students to avoid physical confrontation, and it promotes finishing a fight as quickly and aggressively as possible."

"I certainly agree with the idea to avoid confrontation, and run away as soon as possible," Sheldon comments, "However, I am not sure learning military techniques is a good idea. Isn't it too much?"

"I thought you liked me in camouflage," Amy jokes returning this other leaflet and winking to Sheldon.

He grins, "That's valid only when are you cosplaying River Song," he whispers back before landing a peck on her cheek. Somehow she is now sure what he will be asking to play tonight.

"Um, this seems the best option," Sheldon exclaims. He shows Amy something titled 'Self-defense: basic concepts' and she nods in response. She briefly reads its content, and finally approaches the receptionist to ask her to sign up for the course.

"Wait, I want to do this too," Sheldon tells the young woman at the reception. Amy turns to him, surprised. "It's not right you are the only one doing this," he explains, "I must be able to defend us too."

The gym employee kindly smiles, "I immediately check if I can insert you in the male novice class."

"Oh, no!" Sheldon protests "I don't want to be in another class. I want to sign up with my wife."

"Sir, I am afraid this could not be possible. Classes are for level and gender, you know, men are typically-"

"Stronger than women?" Sheldon completes the sentence for her, "I can assure you I am not stronger than any of the people in the class. Or stronger than any woman in general. Or stronger than _anyone_."

The receptionist stares at him. He is tall, pale, skinny, and wears a Flash t-shirt and unfashionable shoes. He has introduced himself as a doctor. Is he some sort of nerd? In any case, he honestly doesn't look like someone who would hurt someone, and she also finds kind of sweet he wants to enlist in that experience with his wife. She decides to give him a chance.

"I will need to check with Miss Flammenbaum, your instructor, if she is okay with this. For now, I am enrolling both in her class," the woman concedes.

* * *

Three days later, Sheldon and Amy are back in the gym. There are a few suspicious glances of other participants because of the lanky odd man in between them, but Amy feels the stare of a single someone on her.

"Stop staring at me," Amy scolds her husband.

Sheldon is still gazing at her sweatpants, "Forgive me. I can count on a single hand the times I saw you in a pair of pants in over eight years. You look odd."

"I _feel_ odd," Amy admits, "Maybe it hasn't been a good idea…"

"Do you want to quit because they asked you to wear pants?" Sheldon asks. "I admitted I am not used to seeing you in those, but this doesn't mean you shouldn't wear them. It's certainly more comfortable wearing pants when engaging in physical activity, and honestly? You are lovely."

Amy blushes slightly, "It doesn't count. Your opinion is biased."

"Definitely," he says back with a grin.

"As I said at the beginning, your aim is first and foremost to leave as soon as possible," Miss Flammenbaum continues her lesson, "You won't hurt your assailant for the sake of it but to cover your escape."

A younger woman, previously introduced as her assistant, approaches her and sets in front of her. "Now, let's assume an attacker comes at you in a frontal assault."

As the assistant marches against her, the instructor hits her with a rapid strike of the heel of her hand. "A quick and safe way to hit is this," she explains right after, "You strike with an open hand. Use your heel, and just thrust it upwards. Just avoid punches. There are simply too many ways to create a fist incorrectly."

"This sounds very reasonable," Sheldon comments, "I wish I had known this all the times I hurt myself trying to punch someone."

"In case an attack comes from behind, an option is trying to toss the aggressor down to the ground. We will see that, but not today. What I want now is to teach you how to _sing_."

Sheldon and Amy (as many of the other participants) exchange puzzled glances. Miss Flammenbaum notices the confused look in her students and smiles, "Tough audience today," she jokes. As no one seems to get the reference, she explains, "S - I - N - G, short for solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin. This acronym you don't remember from the lovely the 2000 Blockbuster hit _Miss Congeniality_ will help you to easily remember four sensitive areas to target."

"Oh, now I get it!" Sheldon exclaims, "That's a lovely movie indeed. Maybe we can see if it's on Netflix."

Amy raises an eyebrow, amused. "Not that I ever watched it before," Sheldon suspiciously adds.

After she has shown how to hit the mentioned areas, Miss Flammenbaum asks everyone to group in couples and to try themselves.

"I can't be the attacker," Sheldon tells Amy, "I can't pretend to want to hurt you."

"Okay. I'll be on offense and you on defense. Ready?"

Sheldon moves to be in front of her, but then he just remains still. "I can't do this either," he declares, "I could hurt you."

"Because of the glasses? Um, maybe it's better if I take them off," Amy answers. She reaches for them, but Sheldon stops her.

"It's not this. I don't want to hurt you," Sheldon insists.

Miss Flammenbaum approaches them, and a quick glance is enough for her to understand what it's happening, "What if I try with one of you first?" She offers. The Coopers nods, and she takes Sheldon's place in front of Amy.

As soon as she reaches Amy, an unexpected force impacts on her. When she realizes what's happening, she's already on the floor, pressing her hands on her bleeding nose. The instructor looks up and honestly is not surprised to see the man of the couple bent over her.

"I am terribly sorry, ma'am," Sheldon apologizes, "I- I don't know what got into me. I saw you were marching against Amy with your fist raised and I reacted."

Despite the pain, Miss Flammenbaum still smiles, "It's okay. You will be surprised to know how often this happens. And by the way, good move! You learned the lesson perfectly," she congratulates. Still holding her nose, she slowly stands up, "You would excuse me if I let you try on your own now," she finally says before leaving.

Amy takes his hitting hand, gently caressing it, "I admit I didn't suspect you had such strength."

Sheldon lowers his stare. Sure, he made quite a move, but he also overreacted in the end. "I shouldn't have. I also hurt my heel. Can we look for a doctor?"

Amy takes a closer look. His palm and heel are perfectly fine, "What if we try with a healing kiss first?"

"Kisses have not thaumaturgical powers, despite what mothers teach their children."

"How can you say it?" Amy asserts. Before he can further protest, she places a soft kiss on the 'hurt' heel.

"Oh, I feel way better now."

Amy smirks and stretches up to kiss him again, this time on the lips. "C'mon, let's try on our own now," she encourages him.


	39. Chapter 39

" **I can't let you do that."**  
" **I think I'm in love with you and that scares me to death."**

It's raining hard. As Sheldon is trying to find his key to enter their building, Amy barely manages to protect them from the pouring rain. The wind blows against them, and it has already been responsible for breaking her umbrella.

"Hey, do you hear this sound?"

"That's probably just the wind blowing, Amy" Sheldon dismisses her. He finally gets to open the door and enters, keeping it open for his wife. "What are you waiting for?" He asks as he realizes she's not following him.

"There is something!"

Careful to hold the door open, Sheldon peeks out. He's quite shocked to see Amy kneeling down in a corner regardless of the pouring rain.

"There's a puppy here. It's a pug!" She says, "It looks so scared, poor thing."

Sheldon twitches back behind the door, "Step away immediately from that thing," he yells, "It may bite you!"

This is exactly the reaction she expected from him. Still, she can't ignore those big eyes looking up at her and its desperate crying. The pup gives some tentative steps in her direction, and Amy notices it slightly limps on its right anterior paw. How can she even leave that little, fragile thing outside in the storm?

Without a second thought, Amy takes off her jacket and wraps the puppy in it. Sheldon looks with utter horror at Amy picking the dog up, "I can't let you do that!" he exclaims as soon he realizes what her intentions are.

"We can't leave it here. It's scared, sopping wet, and I think it has an injured paw."

Sheldon jumps back as soon she enters the building. Amy holds the puppy closer, "Don't worry about him," she kindly tells it, "He's a little scared, just like you."

They start walking up the stairs. Sheldon keeps a safe distance. His wife is going crazy. What's worse, she's even taking risks herself, "You got soaked too. You may get sick," he points out as they enter their apartment, "I don't want you to get sick."

Amy smiles. Even if he terrified to the bone and she is somehow responsible for that, he's worried about her well-being.

"I will be fine, I promise you. I will take a hot shower as soon as I arranged this little one for the night. Do we still have those baskets from Christmas? I think one could make a comfortable bed."

Amy dries the pug off with an old towel, and she's happy to discover it's a girl. Her little guest seems much calmer now, so Amy decides to try to feed her a bit with a few tidbit of meat.

Sheldon seems to be calmer too. Of course, he stays as far away as he can from the dog and grumbles with disapproval every time Amy interacts with the animal. It forces him to stay away from

Amy, and he really doesn't like this. On the other hand, his wife keeps grinning and does silly voices to the thing. She is so cute in that.

He tries not to complain anymore for the rest of the night. He succeeds in this until bedtime, when he finds himself staring at the basket-turned-bed and its occupant settled in front of their bed.

"Why on earth it must sleep with us?"

"I don't feel right about leaving her alone," Amy explains, "But just ignore her. She's down there in her basket, she can't and won't hurt you. See? She's already sleeping," she then reassures him.

"I guess…"

Amy kisses him goodnight and turns on her side. Sheldon remains still. One thing is to live with it when awake and vigilant, one thing is to keep it in the same room where they sleep. What if it wakes up in the middle of the night, jumps on the bed and bites their faces off? It may look small, but it's always a dog.

A hoarse and feeble sound distracts him from his thoughts. He tries to ignore it, he probably simply imagined it. He even tries to close his eyes now, but he hears something again. He finally dares to sit up and checks on the creature sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Amy," he calls her, "Amy! I think it's snoring."

She sleepily mutters something back. Sheldon insists, "Amy. Your pet is snoring. I can't sleep if it snores."

"I snore too," Amy snaps back, "If you can stand me, you can stand the puppy."

"You are pretty, smart, kind. I love you. I can overlook a small inconvenience. That's instead a little scary creature."

Amy sighs and turns back to him, "It's only for this night. Tomorrow we will take her to a vet and we set her somewhere else. Maybe her owner is looking for her, and they will be happy to have her back. Okay?" She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his chest. Sheldon wraps her and returns the kiss. If he is going to die, at least it will be in the arms of the woman he loves, no?

The next day Amy wakes early and brings the pug to a veterinary as promised. They find out she is not microchipped, and it doesn't result that anyone looking for a lost puppy in the area. The vet also explains she is with a limp because of an old injury badly healed. Otherwise, she's in good health. They take a nice picture of the puppy and add it to some sort of board for pets looking for a new owner. Meanwhile, she will be accommodated in an animal shelter. Amy shivers hearing the term. She can't leave that sweet joyful ball of fur alone in a shelter. Sheldon will understand if she remains with them a few more days, right? That's only until they find a new home for her.

She then stops by Raj and borrows some old belongings of Cinnamon: a couple of bowls, leash and kennel, a few toys. Raj is happy to help and enthusiastic in giving Amy all sorts of tips. Finally, she goes to a pet store to buy her guest some proper food. She also ends up getting her a pretty collar with the Wonder Woman logo. Amy finds it suits her, who so heroically survived alone and hurt, and there is also a small chance this would make Sheldon likes her a little more.

When Sheldon opens the door is to find Amy holding a kennel with the pug in and three large bags. She stares at him with such an expression that closely reminds of the pug's large begging eyes. Unfortunately, Amy is simply adorable with that face.

"How long?" Sheldon immediately gives up.

"Only a few days, until they'll find a new home for her. I promise you'll barely notice she is still here."

Sheldon leans in to kiss her and help her with the bags, "I doubt it, but at least it's safer now. Just please no names. The moment you name it, I will know she is staying."

Amy frowns, "How am I suppose to call her meanwhile, _dog_?"

"That's too generic, it may confound her. What about _pug_?" Sheldon suggests.

Amy lifts the kennel with Pug to look at her, "I guess it's cuter than dog, what do you think?"

Pug barks back. "I take it as a yes," Amy says with a smile.

The following days pass pretty smoothly. Sheldon surprisingly manages to not freak out every time he sees Pug and he hasn't complained once after the first night. He has so many and more important things to think about, and he can rely on the fact that Amy is following to the letter the rules. Pug must stay in her kennel whenever he is home, and sleep in the living room. Amy must wash her hands with care every time she touches her, and take a shower if they interact more. Finally, Pug must not disturb them when they work.

Thankfully, Pug is really quiet. She rarely barks, and often she just lies in Amy's lap while she reads or watches tv. She enjoys when Amy rubs her belly or just holds her and kisses her nose (clearly, Sheldon is unaware of those). Amy can't stop thinking about what will happen when they will need to say goodbye.

One night, Sheldon is home alone with Pug. He is trying to solve his equations on the whiteboard, except that Pug seems to be very nervous, whimpering and fidgeting without rest. Sheldon hears a thunder from outside. In that very moment, Pug yelps louder. That's enough for Sheldon to see that the animal is actually scared of the storm. That must be related to the day they found it, he thinks.

He tries to ignore her. There is work to do, and that animal isn't supposed to be here anyway. It almost works until the next thunder: Pug now is moving frantically in the desperate attempt to leave the kennel.

Sheldon stares at her for a moment still. During the previous storm, Amy forgot about the pouring rain and risked a cold to save her, she almost had to throw away her jacket because of the pervasive smell of wet dog; the least he can do is to help her out the kennel. "What kind of gentlemen I'd be if I didn't help a damsel in distress?" He declares as he tentatively leans on the kennel to open it, "Please, be quiet as you are and don't kill me," he begs.

Pug immediately runs out the kennel and jumps on couch despite the limp. She hides under a cushion, still whining. Cautiously, Sheldon comes closer. She must be so scared. Surely, she is more than he could ever be of her. He sits. Pug briefly studies him from her refuge, then scampers to him and licks his hand to get to know him better.

Pug's tongue is warm and wet. Sheldon is petrified, but he doesn't dare to move away his hand: she seems already she feels so much better. Before he realizes it, she has climbed on his lap. He remains still for a while, trying to think on what to do. Eventually, he takes a deep sigh and pets her. Pug seems to appreciate it.

When Amy returns from the grocery store, she witnesses the craziest scene. Pug is in Sheldon's lap and wags her tail cheerful, while Sheldon rubs her neck and head and has a large smile.

Ever since, Pug is finally allowed to freely move within the apartment. Sheldon begins to actively take part in her life and includes her in his own. They love going for a walk all together, and even more cozying up on the couch. For a few nights he still demands her to sleep in the living room, until there is another storm and they both agree Pug needs to stay with them.

One day, Sheldon is holding Pug and playing around with her. Suddenly, he holds her closer and his face gets serious. "You know Pug, I think I'm in love with you and that kind of scares me to death," he confesses.

Amy shakes her head and chuckles, "Wow. You are not that romantic with me. Is the honeymoon already over?" She jokes.

"Don't be silly, our honeymoon ended weeks ago," he answers, taking it literally.

Amy's smile is a kind one now. She steps closer and bops Pug's nose, "I wouldn't say you are scared. You have been so brave, befriending a dog."

"Yeah, that's the point. I feel my affection for her growing every day, and I see the same in you. What will happen when they will call and tell us they have a better home for her?"

Amy remains silent. She has been thinking the same for the first moment she laid eyes on that little one. She looks up and he reads in Sheldon's eyes the exact answer she was looking for.

"You know," Sheldon says, "After all, the biggest problem was me being afraid of dogs. But Pug and I became friends… I-"

"Let's keep her," they end up saying together.

They both grin full of happiness. Pug maybe understands what it is happening and barks her enthusiasm.

"Can we pick a name for her finally?" Amy asks, "I thought of Diana, because of the Wonder Woman collar…"

"Can we just keep Pug? I think she likes it."

"Pug Cooper?"

Amy shrugs, "If she's fine with it…"

Pug woofs yes.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** As some of you know, I am currently on vacation - hence the extended delay from the latest story. I hoped to finish this before leaving, but it wasn't the case. This said, this is set right after the end of The Comet Polarization (11x21). I blame on google and the Wonder Woman movie if I stated something wrong: I unfortunately know zero to nothing about comics.

* * *

 **Amy finally getting to talk comic books with Sheldon and his reaction.**

"Why are you reading a comic book?" Sheldon asks Amy as he enters their apartment. This is such an unusual thing to do, for someone who always says comic books are silly.

"Denise recommended it to me. It's the _Rebirth Omnibus_. She thought it would be a good entry point for me into the DC Universe, and I have to say, I really do like…"

"Amy, I've talked a lot about comic books lately," he interrupts her. He likes talking about them, but he is spending already so much time today on that topic. He'd rather discuss some science or which movie to watch for their next date night, "Can we talk about something else?" He says then. Despite this being perfectly reasonable, Amy throws the comic book on the coffee table grumbling. When he gets closer to kiss her, she surges off the couch and storms out of the room, shouting back she is going to take a shower.

Sheldon can't say a word in response. He doesn't understand what's wrong. She would follow her to ask for an explanation, but he is also too afraid this could upset her more. He drops his bag and goes to the kitchen to take some water and a snack.

When he returns to the couch, he has almost forgotten about the comic book, until he notices it again on the coffee table. He wonders when Amy got it. He always puts back his comics when he has done with them, so he immediately excludes it does belong to him. He takes a closer look and finally decides it is not his. Can Amy have bought it?

He looks at his watch: it's still too early to prepare dinner. His stare falls again on the comic book and he decides to read a bit, even if he has already read those stories. They are good ones.

He is still reading when Amy returns in the living room with damp hair and still in a sulk, "Shouldn't we prepare dinner?" She asks.

"Oh, I haven't realized it took so long. I ended up reading this as well," he apologizes, "When you said you got this volume?"

"Really?!" Amy cries back, " _You_ cut me off when I tried to tell you."

"I haven't-" Sheldon breaks off as soon as he realizes, "I am sorry," he apologizes.

"Please, have a seat and tell me about it," he offers. Amy stares back in silence for the longest moment, and Sheldon knows she is deciding if letting go or not. She eventually does, and her face softens in a kind smile.

She sits next to him, "Denise from the comic book store suggested me this. I wanted something to get to know some of this stuff and be able to discuss it with you. I was jealous of all the time you have spent with her," she admits.

"That's silly. Why would you be even jealous of Denise? Except that she is a good expert of comics, she is not that interesting," Sheldon says. Amy cracks a smile because she is sure he means it. Knowing his fiancé, he barely realizes he was talking to a woman in the first place.

"I am not jealous of her in a romantic way," Amy confirms, "I envied her all for the time you have spent with her discussing comics. I know how important they are for you, and I wish you could share this passion of yours with me as well."

"Why? We have already so much else in common. We can talk for hours. I like talking with you more than anyone. I would spend my life doing this, that's why I am marrying you," Sheldon concludes with a shrug. Amy is his perfect match and only intellectual peer. She has astonishing eyes and sweet curves, a contagious smile and a compassionate heart, but more of everything he fell in love with her mind.

"I know. However, comics are such a huge part of your world, and I am left out of that. I- I thought I could take part in it, even only a little."

"You also have passions I don't share. I respect that. I don't want to binge-watching _Little House on the Prairie_ ," Sheldon observes.

"Still, you did make me a themed birthday dinner based on it," Amy reminds him. Sheldon's heart rejoices thinking back of the glorious reaction she made when she'd seen that.

"My point is," Amy continues, "If you did take interest in what I love, I could do the same. Getting some more to share, I guess."

Sheldon studies Amy's face as she finishes explaining. She is almost blushing in admitting that. Okay, he may like to discuss some comics with a human being with such a lovely face.

"So, have you finished it?" He eventually concedes her looking at the volume still on his laps.

Amy nods, "Almost. I admit I am enjoying it more than I thought I would."

Sheldon smiles. Even if he's said he doesn't care, he finds extremely satisfying his Amy appreciates something he loves. "I'm not surprised," he says,"I quite enjoyed it myself. I found it a good introduction to the new stories to come."

"What do you mean?"

"This volume serves as starting point to the relaunch of several series of the DC universe," Sheldon explains, "There's a chance you may be interested in some of them? This is a good moment, you wouldn't have many issues to catch up with."

Amy takes a moment to reflect, "I like Wonder Woman. She is such an inspiring character. She is strong, beautiful, extremely intelligent and cultured. I wouldn't mind reading some more about her."

Sheldon licks his bottom lip. The moment Amy has mentioned Wonder Woman, a crazy idea crossed his mind. Amy getting an interest in comics isn't only satisfying, it's honestly also kind of alluring. In the past, she had dressed up as Nurse Chapel and wore a Hufflepuff robe. Now that she is becoming familiar with the DC characters, there's a not insignificant chance she may accept his proposal.

"Sheldon?" Amy calls him back to reality. He decides to go with it, "You'd look great in a Wonder Woman costume. Would you be interested in dressing up like her?"

"Why not," Amy agrees, "Are you suggesting it for next Halloween?"

"No. I am suggesting it for tonight," Sheldon candidly admits, "Stuart's store should be still open. They have some costumes, we can go and look for Wonder Woman."

Amy's mouth slightly opens with surprise. Sheldon's expression has changed, his eyes sparkle in a different way now. And there are very few and specific occasions when he does lick his lip the way he has done earlier.

"Are you asking because you want to play as Steve Trevor?"

Sheldon nods. "Will Steve get Diana out of her armature?" She teases then. Sheldon nods again.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Amy pops right up from the couch, "We need to get to the store before it closes." Sheldon jumps at the chance and follows her toward the door. As they both retrieve their bags, Sheldon stops her and steals a kiss.

"While we're there we could look for a few _Wonder Woman_ issues," Amy suggests.

"Stop it," he answers as he hurries them outside, "If you keep this up, I won't make it to the store."


	41. Chapter 41

Leaning against the car door, Amy closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breathe. A shy smile finally shows up on her lips as she recalls her latest visit to the doctor and the confirmation that indeed she is pregnant.

Her hand moves on her belly and she gently strokes the spot in a silent greeting to her baby. For now, she's the only one except the doctor to know about it. After the last time, she has not yet had the courage to tell Sheldon. With an over 99% average percentage of accuracy, they had been pretty unfortunate in bumping into the one pregnancy test that gave them a false positive. Sheldon wouldn't have admitted it, but she read the sadness and disappointment in learning that instead there was no baby on the way. She had to hold back tears herself that day, and the day after that, and everyday ever since as their attempts to become parents continue to be unsuccessful and any sort of doubts crowded her mind.

Walking toward home, Amy starts to be afraid she won't have the strength to tell Sheldon right away, or at least in a manner that immediately reassures him that this time it is true. She can't just throw the analysis results at his face.

She takes a few steps and finds her answer right in front of her. She smiles as she looks through the windows of the card shop and a silly idea comes up to her.

* * *

"Hello," Sheldon welcomes her once home, "How was your day?"

Amy looks back at her husband with a kind smile. Oh, a great day indeed. She almost bits her tongue to prevent herself to spill the beans on the spot.

"Everything's okay," Amy answers, "I- I have something for you," she announces. She resolutely steps toward the couch and hands him a card.

"Happy Father's day?" Sheldon reads out loud. "I don't understand. That's three months late. Is that for your father?" he asks puzzled.

She jumps on the trail he's accidentally granted her, "No, it's not for my dad, and yes, I am late for this year. I am in advance for next year, I guess."

"Uh? I am not your father," Sheldon asserts.

Amy can't help it and grins. "Well, clearly," she agrees.

"I am not either a father at all," he continues, "Well, if we don't consider Fun with Flags, and the avocado plant I left to Leonard."

Amy tentatively steps closer to him. "I wasn't thinking of them actually, but sure. There's also someone else whose father you are, however." She smiles wide, and Sheldon thinks she's never been more beautiful, "Open the card."

Sheldon shrugs and quickly obeys. He finds a piece of paper folded up into the card. Intrigued, he opens it to see what it is.

"Huntington Hospital… Mrs. Fowler," he skims the document, eager to understand and lowkey scared something is wrong ever since he's understood is a medical report… until his eyes meet that single word that changes everything.

 _Pregnant._

"You- You…" Sheldon falters as he reads the line again and again. At this point, he's not sure he can really trust his eyes. He eventually looks up to Amy.

"Sixth week. The doctor said everything is going on fine. We are both healthy," she informs him. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. I- I wanted to be sure this time, you know…" she then apologizes and averts her gaze.

When she turns her eyes upon him again, he has stood up and is right in front of her. Before she can utter anything, his lips crash on hers. A moment later, Amy doesn't felt the ground beneath her feet anymore. Sheldon has lifted her up, holding her tight, and it's only when she lands back on her spot that she realizes he has actually given her a twirl.

He keeps holding her, resting his forehead on her own. "Have you just made me fly around?" Amy asks grinning against his face. Sheldon however frowns, "I- I am sorry, should I not have done that?" He has never had the urge before of doing something like that. Still it felt so right the moment he did so. It was even fun.

"It's okay," Amy reassures him, "I liked it."

Sheldon feels relieved. "Good. Can I do it again then?" he asks. As soon as Amy nods, he grabs her again and they make another twirl, while the sound of her laughter fills the air. He doesn't remember having heard a happier sound in all his life.

He holds her face with both hands, gently stroking her cheeks. The laughs gave way to a dense silence. Sheldon stares at her as his mind wraps around the idea of becoming parents.

It's a girl, he's sure. No discussion. He sees their baby girl with big shiny eyes. He sees long brown curls, and hears a crystal joyful laugh. He smells flowers and baby powder. He sees Amy clutching her, brushing her hair, singing the well-reassuring words of some lullaby to put her to sleep. He kisses Amy again, and she feels his tears streaming down.

When they detach, Amy wipes away some of those. "I- I am so happy, that's it," he feels compelled to justify.

"I know. I am too," she agrees. "To be honest, I still actually can't believe it. We have been trying for so long, and nothing happened. We thought it was done, and yet it wasn't. I- I was starting to believe there was, you know, something wrong..."

As the weight of her fears leaves her chest, Amy's eyes grow damp as well. Now it's Sheldon turn to kiss tears away.

He looks down to her belly, and puts her hand on there. "Well, it's here now. We just have to wait for this little one to show up," he says. Amy nods before another kiss.

He wraps her in a hug. She rests against his chest, and he nuzzles in her hair. As tears continue to roll down from both, large smiles takes their place at the same time.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Hey guys. It has been a while. If you are still up to it, today I have for you a silly, fluffy piece including the locket Sheldon and Amy believed to be Leonard and Penny's wedding gift. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marie?", Amy softly asks as she peeks into her daughter's hotel room, "Can we come in?"

The young woman turns back and reciprocates her mother's radiant smile, "Sure. I am ready," she allows her parents in. As they enter the room, both Amy and Sheldon are overwhelmed by the picture of their little girl in a wedding dress.

"You look beautiful," Sheldon greets her and kisses her on the cheek.

Now in his mid-sixties, he maintains a lean figure, today wrapped in an elegant vest adorned by a golden pocket watch. "You look very handsome as well, Dad," Marie reciprocates.

Amy reaches them and playfully brushes one of the grey sideburns framing his face, "Your father looks like a perfect nineteenth century gentleman, doesn't he?" She comments. Sheldon grins proudly.

Amy takes Marie's hand, "So, are you ready for this?"

She heaves a sigh, "Absolutely not!", she jokes around.

Sheldon immediately worries about this, "How's that possible? You know each other for so many years, you get along so well, you told us you love him more than anything and-"

"Dad," Marie interrupts him, "I just meant I am a little nervous. I love Pierre with all my heart, and nothing will make me happier than marrying him today," she reassures Sheldon.

Sheldon's expression softens, "Oh. Good," he comments, "You two are made for each other, you know that. Even your names are perfectly matched," he reminds.

Amy grins, "Sometimes I think you like him _only_ because of his name." Indeed, they always have a certain amount of fun reflecting on the irony of _Marie_ and _Pierre_ , scientists, meeting and falling in love and wanting to marry.

Sheldon shrugs, "Maybe. Maybe not. You have to admit in any case, that's pretty cool."

"Anyway," Amy decides it's time to bring the conversation back where it was meant to, "We are here because we have to make sure you got everything ready for the ceremony. Have you something old, borrowed, blue and new?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh, I am good. Something new, this new pair of earrings," she starts listing pointing at the long pair of crystal earrings she's wearing, "Something blue, the ribbon this dress has around my waist."

"And most importantly, your tiara is something old and borrowed," she concludes, looking up at the precious piece of jewelry on her head. Marie is well aware of the importance of it. For what she knows, it is the most precious possession of her mother.

"You can't have the same object for two items of the list," Sheldon exclaims then, "This is like cheating."

Marie is surprised, "Why are you so worried about this? This is just an old superstition after all."

"But it's the tradition," Sheldon insists, "And one should faithfully comply traditions."

"What your father is trying to say," Amy takes back the reins of the conversation, "It's that you need something to complete the ensemble." She pauses and opens her purse to retrieve a tiny object in there, "Something old, for instance."

Quickly, she puts in Marie's hands a small, shiny locket. Marie recognizes it as another of her parents' most loved belonging, specifically one wedding present from their best friends. Moreover, once aunt Penny had confessed her the true story behind it, how it was just a locket forgotten by someone in a lost and found box, and how her parents had instead believed they were led there for a reason. Marie has sworn to never reveal them the truth, and actually found extremely sweet the circumstances that had led them to the locket. They were so in love back then. They still are now, after so many years of marriage.

Carefully, Marie opens the locket. Two tiny pictures of her mother and father in their late thirties smile at her from the two halves.

"When we have received it, our life together was just starting, and it waited to be filled with our memories. We had a long, happy life together," Amy explains, "Sure, it hasn't been a perfect one, but I wouldn't change one thing. We wish you and Pierre to enjoy this same happiness and the same time… we will be always with you, wherever you will go."

"Oh, and someday you should put your pictures of you and Pierre in the place of our own, and pass it down to your children," Sheldon continues, "If you will want to, this can be a new family tradition."

"Mom… Dad," Marie's voice comes out soft, as she is trying not to burst into tears, "I don't know what to say. I- I will be honored to carry on this tradition," She pauses long enough to catch a conspiratorial, loving look between them. Case in point, "We would be lucky to be as happy and in love half the way you two are."

"You should wear it," Amy urges her, "Let's see it on you."

Marie follows her suggestion and handles the locket to Sheldon, who promptly moves behind her to help her with it. Amy gives her contribution as well, pulling aside her long, curly dark hair and her veil.

"It's perfect," Amy comments as soon the locket is on Marie, "Oh, I can't believe you are about to marry!"

Just when the first tears begin to surface on his wife's face, Sheldon protests, "We had said no crying! Now I will be crying, too!" He says. Marie can only wrap both in a tight hug.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** To apologize to you for my long silence, here it is a fluffy short story about Amy and her daddy spending an afternoon together and having fun with magic.

* * *

"Hi, Pumpkin," Larry greets his daughter when she shows up at his door.

She returns her father's smile and kisses his cheek, "Hi, Daddy," she says back, "How are your hands?" she adds then gently taking his hands. The signs of his failed attempt of a trick with that knife are still there, although thankfully fading.

"I am fine, don't worry," he reassures her, "So, shall we go?"

Amy nods and he steps out on the porch. "Where have you told mom we were going?" She asks while they head to her car.

Larry shrugs, "I told her the truth, that I don't have a clue and it's a surprise."

Amy is surprised. "Really? And she just let you come?" Maybe Sheldon is right, her mother can be better than she thought.

"What about your husband?" Larry asks back once they are in the car, "Was he okay with you leaving him alone on a Saturday afternoon?"

"Oh, he's fine. I bought him _Red Dead Redemption 2_ and told him he could play it today with the guys. He has worn his cowboy hat, kissed me, and dismissed me with a wink and a tongue's snap."

"I see," he simply replies.

"That's it, aren't you curious as to where we're going?"

Larry shakes his head, "Not really. I am just happy to spend some time with my girl. I don't care about the place."

Amy smiles. She is happy to spend some alone time with her daddy, too. Furthermore, she is sure he is going to love what she planned for the day.

The journey doesn't last much. Soon Amy pulls over and stops the car, announcing to Larry they have reached their destination. Like she hoped, her father's eyes sparkle with joy the moment he looks up to read the sign in front of them: _Phil's Magic Shop._

"Our friend Howard says they have parent-child magic workshops in here," Amy explains, "His own kids are still too young to participate, so he suggested a magic enthusiast whose daughter is old enough…"

"Are- Are you saying they are going to teach us magic tricks?" Larry asks with excitement. At this point, Amy can't hold her own anymore.

"Yes!" she exclaims with a little jump and what's probably an excessive motion of her hands, "Isn't it exciting?"

"And don't worry," she adds as they approach the shop, "Since it's mainly geared to kids, I have been assured there are no sharp objects involved."

"Fair enough," he concedes.

As expected, both father and daughter have a blast. No one seems to really care about the fact the child of the pair is a 30-something married woman. The titular Phil is a kind, funny middle-aged man who makes sure everyone can understand and try out the basic magic tricks he is showing them.

Within the first hour, both Amy and Larry are able to pull out quarters from the other with ease. In about a couple of hours, they begin to master a few tricks with rings and colorful handkerchiefs. Later, they have some difficulties with the pickpocketing- uh, objects disappearance/reappearance techniques, but especially Amy compensates with a remarkable ability with card games involving numerical patterns and procedures. They leave the store three and a half later with a couple of boxes full of magic tools, a magician hat for Larry, and two cheerful smiles painted on their faces.

Left their purchases in the car, they decide to extend their afternoon together with an ice-cream and a walk around the block. Once Amy is done with her cone, Larry offers her his arm for the last stretch.

"I had so much fun today," Amy admits as she leans into her dad, "I miss spending time with you."

"Oh, pumpkin" he strokes her arm and smiles, "I miss that too. Sometimes it's hard to remember you are not my little girl anymore."

"I will _always_ be your little girl, daddy," she reminds him as she tightens her hold on him. She can't even imagine a world where her daddy isn't in it.

"You know, we could do this again sometimes. I saw at the shop there will be some interesting magic shows in the Los Angeles area," Larry says.

"Oh, yes. I saw the flyers. Phil showed me some of those insisting on how closely you look like that Teller magician."

Larry escapes a little chuckle, "I saw the guy, I don't think our friend Phil is right. It's nothing like me."

"Anyway, we could go see some of those, and ask your mother and Sheldon to come with us," he suggests.

"I guess not that Teller guy then. There's no way we are bringing mom and Sheldon to Vegas," Amy complains, "To be honest, I don't think we could bring them to a magic show in the first place."

"Well, don't be discouraged about that," Larry insists, "I think we still should try to ask them. Especially you, don't ignore the power of persuasion you have with your husband." He is well aware of that. Even if they don't hang out at his house as often as he liked, he could still observe over the course of the years the influence his Amy has on that odd, lanky man.

"What about mom?"

"Uh, I guess…" Suddenly he stops, and it looks like he is searching for something. Then he stares at Amy, smiling sweetly. "I guess I'll try with flowers," he finally finishes while a small and scented bouquet seems to have just appeared in his free hand. He hands out it to Amy, "For you, my lady."

"How you did that!" Amy almost cries with astonishment.

"A magician never reveals his tricks," he just replies with a wink.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** This is nothing more than a silly and rated M story playing with a classical situation. Sure, we are talking of those two, so they loved to find nerdy explanations for it (see: Biphasic sleep). Enjoy!

* * *

Sheldon has been awake for a while. He has tentatively opened his eyes at first, and soon verified it was still full night. Closing his eyes back, he has held his wife closer, and silently thanked the universe he didn't need to get up and leave their embrace.

It is fun to him how he regularly ends up spooning Amy. At bedtime, when they turn off the lights, they always lie on the far sides of the bed; Amy curls up in her half, Sheldon stays on his back. Still, he wakes up every morning tangled with her, his head resting in the crotch of her neck, hands around her waist to pull her as close as possible.

Amy moans something in her sleep. He wonders what she is dreaming about. Maybe she is thinking of their work together these past nights like he usually does. The equations graciously forming and floating in his mind, her bright voice exposing them, her head gently resting on his shoulder as she suggests different approaches… okay, maybe the last part was something he only thought about. It isn't on purpose; it is just so inebriating working with Amy.

It isn't all peaches and cream when they work. Half of the time they get into some argument and snipe to each other. Either way, it always ends up with him wanting to take her and make her his against the whiteboard or the kitchen table. Good thing he has his schedule to stick with. He guesses someone would find ironic that he has created it to be sure to make love to her enough, and instead he is using it to help himself not to jump on her at every turn.

One hand travels on its own upon Amy's chest to rest right below her bosom. His schedule considers a spontaneity clause, but he has sworn to himself to resort to it only in extreme cases. Does now count? He nuzzles her hair and inhales her scent. He sighs. It doesn't help how hard and pulsing he already is against that delicious bottom of hers. Why do men need to wake up like this? Yet another reason of weakness for the human body. Not only Amy is so tempting, but there also is that traitor down there all worked up and ready for battle.

Before he can really think about it, his hand dares to move over one of her breasts. He squeezes it gently as his other hand roams over her outer thigh. He leaves a peck on her neck, and another, until he follows a trail down to her shoulder.

"Mmm… you tryin' to wake me up?" Amy mutters out of her sleep.

Sheldon kisses her skin once more before answering her, "I am sorry. Should I stop?" He suddenly feels guilty. He shouldn't be groping his wife in the middle of the night.

Amy turns her head slightly to him. In the moonlight, he can distinguish she is smiling, "It's okay. I like being held like this." She raises her eyebrows, "And I _feel_ you like this," she adds then. She can't ignore the delight of feeling his appreciation right behind her.

"Um, I- You know, it's perfectly normal for men to experience nocturnal erections," he justifies.

"Is it only that?"

He gives up immediately. "No," he admits, "I enjoy holding you. And I was thinking about our recent work. You know I find it exciting."

Oh, she knows it. She perfectly knows the effect science can help her achieve with him. Most of the time he controls it, but sometimes it is too much. It had happened during their honeymoon when he had begged her to talk again about pseudo-random algorithms, naked. It had happened again a few weeks later when a conversation about the formalism in lambda calculus risked to not make it to the bedroom.

Sheldon swears she is biting her lip. "Well," she purrs, "If you are interested-"

"I am," he blurts out. He regrets his precipitation right after. "I mean, if you are sure about it. Maybe you'd rather return to sleep," he offers.

Amy's hand has moved over his arm to brush it gently. "According to historian Roger Ekirch, before the Industrial Revolution people used to sleep in two distinct phases. The time between the periods of sleep served to pray, reflect, often to interpret the dreams one had just had, but also to read, study, make conversation, and engage in sexual activity."

"Stop talk dirty to me, wife!" Sheldon playfully complains, "There is no need!"

Amy grins, and stretches her head to place a definitive kiss of assent on his lips, "In short, I am sure," she adds.

She moves and goes to lie on her back, but Sheldon stops her, "Wait. Stay on your side. If you are okay with this."

Amy nods. "Good," he says. She turns back and he returns to rest his head on Amy's shoulder, "I told you, I like holding you like this."

He does not need to feel shy anymore, so he immediately rushes to grab her breasts with both hands. As soon as he first pinches one nipple even through her nightgown, Amy's back arches against him and she moans softly. When he starts playing with the other nipple, she reacts by reaching to him and pulling him closer, her posterior rubbing against his ready manhood.

In response, Sheldon's left hand slides down across her body to her thigh. He briefly caresses it before reaching the hem of her nightgown and slipping beneath. Another magnificent moan escapes her the moment he caresses her in between her legs.

"Mm, I thought you were in a rush," Amy mutters. Sheldon's fingers are tickling her through her panties, while his right hand keeps savoring her breast.

He is kissing again her neck, "Oh, right," he answers. He gets rid of the bedding that covers them and pulls up her nightgown above her breast, leaving her exposed to him. He takes time to explore as much as he can of her naked skin, and Amy's breathing hastens at every touch.

Eventually, his hand returns to her panties, except this time he does not hesitate to get under them and gently touch her folds, kissing her promptly to silence her cry. This kiss is way deeper than all the ones they shared tonight so far; as their desire grow, so they are more eager with their mouths. Amy soon finds herself breathless between his hungry kisses and his now frenetic ministrations between her legs.

"Please…" she barely pants, "Please!"

He licks his lips, "Ready to obey," he grants her. Quickly, he pulls down her panties and lowers his pajama pants and briefs just enough to free his member.

He clings to Amy again, planting a few spare pecks on her neck, pressing against her buttocks and moving enough to tease her. When a louder moan from Amy reminds him she is impatient to welcome him, he slightly lifts her leg to better access and finally guides his shaft to her entrance. With the first rapid thrust, he enjoys that she has pulled his face closer to hers because it is easier so to look at her eyes shutting with pleasure the moment he is inside. No matter how many times they make love, this part is always among the sweetest to Sheldon.

While one hand is busy to hold her leg, the other never left its grip on her breast, cupping one entirely. He squeezes there with every push to the point that it takes so little to Amy to shudder against him. Or maybe it is the unusual angle, Sheldon wonders. For sure, tonight's experiment with postures is stimulating for him as well, and his pace quickens well before Amy hisses her "Faster!" sweet order.

Without realizing it at first, Sheldon pushes her down on her stomach and under his weight. He is completely over her when he suddenly stops pumping, "Are - Are you okay?" He whispers with concern.

Amy grins, "I am _way_ more than okay, but thank you for checking," she answers. Relieved, he thrusts once again before commenting, "Good." Amy only moans back.

Since his right hand has remained nicely trapped on her breast, he takes advantage of his left one when he decides it is time for his wife to hit the jackpot. He slides under her back to her core, immediately going to tease her clitoris, his hips pushing deep in the meantime. Amy is tempted to bite the pillow to not scream.

Her sped up breathing and moaning only make Sheldon rubbing her faster and thrusting harder. "Oh God," Amy howls as she feels she won't hold it anymore.

"Shh! You'll wake up the whole building."

She cries out again before being able to reply, "You make me scream, you make me stop."

"Very well. Challenge accepted."

He frees the hand on her breast and moves it to her mouth. As he is more and more frenetic over her, she takes some moments to kiss each of his fingers, until she finally drowns her intense climax into his hand.

This doesn't stop his motion; if anything, it excites him more. He buries his head back in the crotch of her neck and brings both her hands on her bosom. He squeezes toughly her breasts as he rocks his last strokes and enjoys his own orgasm hitting.

Amy is still panting under him and Sheldon is just as winded. Gathered a little strength he rolls away, kissing softly her cheek before leaving.

She looks at him. Resting on his back, he is also basically fully clothed except for his private parts. She can't help but find it amusing.

"I am sorry," she explains when Sheldon turns to her laughs, "It's just- Honestly, you look funny."

Sheldon glances down to his figure. "Well, you are not wrong," he admits. His eyes fall down on her bared silhouette, "You do look beautiful instead."

They keep quiet as they adjust back their nightwear and pull up the covers. He reaches for her hand, "So… good _second_ night, I guess?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi! I wanna ask if you still accept prompts but if you do, can you write one where after Sheldon finds out that Amy got stuck in an elevator he gets way over protective or something (based from the last episode) thank you**

"I can't believe it happened again!" Amy grumbles as she joins Sheldon in the cafeteria. "What's wrong with the elevators in this building?"

"Uh?" Sheldon looks up and finds his wife pouting. "What happened again?" He asks.

Amy grabs the fork too violently and Sheldon for a moment is afraid she may skewer him with it. "The elevator! I got trapped in there for over twenty minutes, just like the other day."

Sheldon knows he should remember when this happened again, but he can't recall. Amy senses his doubts and this just annoys her more. "The other day? We had ice-cream later? Oh, right, you weren't listening," she snaps.

She throws the fork again on the table and Sheldon gulps. "I- I am sorry," he tries to say.

"Oh yeah, now you are sorry. You ignore me then you are sorry," Amy barks back. She immediately regrets this though as her husband is now staring at her with the guilty look of a bungling puppy.

"I shouldn't have said that," her voice lowers and shakes, "It's just it was really scaring. I was stuck for over twenty minutes and it seemed no one would have come to pull me out of there."

A little shiver goes down Sheldon's back. Twenty minutes? This feels like an eternity to spend trapped in such a small space.

"It's okay," he says, "You are upset because of what happened." He takes her hand over the table while the terrifying picture of his wife trapped with no escape taunts his mind.

"I am sorry you had to go through this. I promise it won't ever happen again."

Because Sheldon Cooper only makes promises he intends to keep, ever since then he does all he can to protect Amy from the eventuality of remaining stuck in an elevator again. This mostly means he is preventing her to enter any elevator _at all_.

This traduces in Sheldon following Amy most of the time in order to avoid she gets into one of those wicked things ever again. He thanks a deity he doesn't believe in they don't have one at home.

The first times, Amy really hadn't realized what he is doing. She thinks he is sweet in wanting to spend more time with her, and those occasional times he insisted on using the stairs were only because a little of exercise is good for both.

This holds until she realizes there must be something behind it. How's that she believed Sheldon Lee Cooper could ever want to _exercise_?

"You are trying to avoid I get stuck again in an elevator, aren't you?" She checks as they climb stairs in the physics department for the fifth time in two days.

"Um? I only suggested it to do a little more physical activity-" Amy's skeptical eyebrow raise proves him he has already been exposed.

"Fine. But don't you agree with me?" He justifies, "You had trouble with elevators twice in a very short time. Common sense suggests you should avoid such devices, at least for now."

A small grin pops on Amy's face. As much as she's getting tired of doing all those stairs, it's kind of sweet Sheldon wants to keep her safe. "I see your point. However, what are the odds it will happen _again_? It is unlikely enough, it happened twice."

"I don't care," Sheldon resolutely answers, "I already risked too much. What if next time it happens, no one hears your cry for help and you end up trapped in there forever? I will remain alone and slowly lose my mind until I become the mysterious neighbor that scares but also watches over Jem and Scout."

Amy takes Sheldon's arm. "You won't turn into Boo Radley, Sheldon," she reassures him. "I won't leave you alone."

She leans on his shoulder. Sheldon sighs, and places a light kiss on her hair. "You are still not taking elevators for now."

As much as she appreciates Sheldon's concern, following his elevators' ban soon becomes tricky. While she only needs to move around the university a few times per day, it has happened they needed to reach the highest floors of a large building and she really would have used the chance of using an elevator. They already need to climb stairs every day at home.

Today Amy has scheduled a radio interview about their super-asymmetry project, and she is now staring at a sign telling them studios are on the 25th floor.

"Sheldon, I am begging you," she insists, "It's too much. Just for today, I promise."

Sheldon stares at the same sign unsure on what to do. Maybe Amy is right, they could try for once… twenty-five floors are a lot. They will arrive all sweaty at the interview, it doesn't count it's only radio.

"Fine, but before we push the button, we check it, and make sure they have a functional alert system."

Amy assures him they will do all this, and finally they head to the elevator. Thirty seconds after the doors close the cabin stops its run.

"Amy…"

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so'. Do - not - dare."

"Okay."

"We just need to ring the alarm and they will answer us and send someone to get us out of here," she says. Sheldon gathers all his strength to nod.

A kind voice receives their distress call, but also tells them they will have to wait some time before they could rescue them.

Sheldon is breathing hard. Amy gets closer and takes his hand, hoping that would calm herself too.

"Amy…"

She tightens her grip. "They are coming for us. We will be out in no time."

"What if they don't get here soon enough?"

"We need to stay calm, Sheldon. Why don't we play a game to distract ourselves?" Amy suggests.

He shakes his head, "No. I can't focus on anything right now. It wouldn't be a fair game."

Probably it is really a bad idea. Amy is just as nervous. What can they do to relax and not think of time passing?

"Do you want to make out?" She eventually offers.

He shrugs: it doesn't sound bad ending their lives in a puddle of oxytocin.

Soon they both forget where they are stuck. Sheldon has pushed his wife against one wall and his mouth is exploring her neck. Amy lets a moan of pleasure as she feels his tongue eliciting her skin.

She grabs his hair while the other hand dares to reach his posterior and squeezes, pulling him closer in the process.

"Guys?"

Amy tries to cover up her chuckling. Sheldon stares at the head who just popped from the ceiling until he waves at him.

"I see you are fine!" Their rescuer comments.


	46. Chapter 46

**Prompt: Leonard crashing at Shamy's place while they're having coitus. :D**

Leonard cautiously puts his key in the door's lock and quickly sneaks into apartment 4B. He knows his friends fairly enough to be sure they should be already sleeping, and definitely he doesn't want Sheldon to throw a tantrum because he has woken up in the middle of the night.

Good thing he perfectly fits in their couch. As he wraps himself into the afghan and puts away his glasses, he wonders why Sheldon is still keeping it. Unlike him, he definitely can't fit in there, and Leonard is pretty sure both Sheldon and Amy imagine what he and Penny have done on it.

He sighs. For tonight, no piece of furniture will see any action. Not that Penny hasn't tried. It has been a terrible sacrifice to leave his apartment, but he had made a promise.

He closes his eyes and lies on his side. Hopefully, sleep will come shortly.

Except now someone is giggling. Is that Amy?

"Shh, lower your voice," he hears Sheldon now, "We'll get in big trouble if someone finds out you had a Gryffindor sneaking in the Hufflepuff dormitory."

Oh. So, they are both still awake. No harm done anyway, they are only role playing. It's sweet that Amy is into the Wizarding World just like Sheldon. In any case, it's too likely their role playing involves lessons and study session. He curls up and smiles. That's a very nerdy way to spend Friday night.

"Are you afraid they would expel us or that someone would catch you using your _wand_ like you are going to?"

Leonard's eyes snap open. They are holding fake wands and pretending to cast spells, are they? Then why Amy's emphasis on the word 'wand' felt so wrong?

"Do you mean like this?" Sheldon replies, "Or this?"

Leonard holds his breath. Please, make a discussion on the correct way to cast Expecto Patronum is following.

" _Hankius Pankius!_ "

"Yes!"

Leonard's eyes snap open. Merlin's beard!

Okay, he needs to stay calm. They are having sex. This is perfectly normal for newly weds. Sure, it's weird to think Sheldon is even willingly doing it, but it's yesterday news he eventually tackled puberty. Is it disturbing to be a room away from where his friends are doing the nasty? Very much so. Extremely so. On the other hand, it's not like he hasn't heard them before. It won't differ from that time he, Penny and Raj heard them before Amy left for Princeton.

He closes his eyes again and takes a big, deep breath. He just needs to relax and ignore whatever it may come from the bedroom.

 _Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak._

Leonard buries his head under the afghan. Stupid bed, it is still so noisy. Wait, why it is _so_ noisy? It never creaked so loudly with him. What on earth is happening in the bedroom…?

"Oh, Sheldon!"

Amy's high-pitched moans of pleasure clarifies that whatever it is, it's being efficient.

Leonard puts his hands over his ears. It will be over soon, he only needs to resist a little more. Sleep will come and tomorrow he will think of this as a weird dream.

" _Expecto Climax_!" Sheldon says firmly, and his wife obeys shortly after - or at least, this is what Leonard understands from the ecstatic cry that follows.

Then, silence finally returns. Neither his friends nor the bed can be heard now. Good, it's over. Leonard resurfaces from below the afghan and his body relaxes again.

 _Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak._

Leonard rolls his eyes. They have got to be kidding. How is it possible they haven't no done _yet_? He doesn't have a watch, but he is sure it's a while now.

"Oh, Amy," Sheldon calls her, "You naughty niffler!"

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Sheldon's newest pet name for Amy makes Leonard smile. While the squeaking and the moaning get louder, he tries to focus on the fantastic beast. They are cute, and they like shiny things. Newt Scamander has a niffler. Oh wait, Newt is a Hufflepuff too! Like he and Amy. It is such a cute pet name.

 _Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak._

Time seems to stand still on that couch. Leonard wonders if it is some sort of fitting punishment to have run away from his wife's physical offers of love.

"Woopie!" Sheldon screams.

Leonard sits up and stares at the bedroom door. That sounded like the swan song of Sheldon and Amy sexual adventures in Hogwarts. Biology is on his side. If the male has done, everything is done. Feeling relieved, he lies back down.

"Are you thirsty? I am getting some water."

Again that night, Leonard freezes. He isn't coming straight into the living room, is he?

"Yes, please," Amy answers. "There's no need you put your robe back on. Let me admire a moment still!" She adds shortly after.

Leonard thanks God that Sheldon wouldn't wander around without clothes. The very last thing he needs now is to see his friend naked.

Sheldon leaves the bedroom and goes to the refrigerator. Leonard does his best to remain perfectly still. With a little luck and the dim light, Sheldon won't even notice him.

At first, it seems to work. Sheldon takes two water bottles and walks back toward the bedroom. However, once at the door, he peeks inside and calls his wife, "Amy? There's something out here."

"Just trap it under a cup, and I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll try, but it's Leonard."

By the thud made, Leonard understands she must have hurried outside to check.

"Oh God. What is he doing here?" The long pause that follows makes clear a certain realization just struck her. "Do you think he- he heard us?"

Leonard sighs. He stands up and briefly met Amy's very embarrassed gaze. "I did," he admits, "I am sorry, niffler."

As she covers her mouth in shock and Sheldon stares blankly at him, he heads to the door. "I needed a place to crash and- you know what, never mind," he cuts off before leaving.

A moment later he is back in the apartment. "Ho- how? It must have passed two hours at least. I - You - I mean, HOW?" He bursts out.

Sheldon shrugs, "Um, I guess I have my _charm_ ," he says.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi! It's me again asking for another prompt, I just love your stories so much.. I just gonna ask if you can make a story base from the latest episode where Sheldon is jealous upon seeing the picture that Wil W. sent them, thank you**

 **Prompt: Sheldon confronts Amy after dnd game and her body all over Joe.  
**

With a large grin still all over her face, Amy is finally returning home from what definitely has been one of the oddest yet one of the funniest nights of her life. Only when she puts her key in the door she realizes she is most likely about to confront her husband about what happened - and what he saw of it.

On the couch, Sheldon quickly closes his laptop and stares briefly at her before his reprimand begins. "You're home," he says dryly, "I suppose you had enough fun for today."

Amy is such in a good mood she is not bothered by his remark. "I had fun," she admits, "I also missed you, so now I am glad to be back home," she adds to soften the blow.

Sheldon polemically raises his eyebrows as the picture of his wife clinging to Joe Manganiello pops back in front of him. "Is it really so? Because you wouldn't tell from the photo you sent us."

Here we go. "Look, I was only messing around a bit," Amy justifies, "You don't honestly believe you have any reason to be jealous of that?"

"Of course I am! I expected better from you." The way Sheldon says this surprises and somehow makes Amy angry at the same time. Sure, she hoped her husband showed a little jealousy… but suddenly it looks like he took it way too seriously.

"Well, I am sorry for you," Amy defends her reasons, "Joe is a very awesome and nice guy, what we did was just to take a funny photo together."

"What?" Sheldon puts down his laptop and stands up, staring at her with a very puzzled look.

"I won't feel guilty for that," Amy continues, "I didn't do anything wrong. I love you, and I would never be unfaithful-"

"What are you talking about?" For what concerns Sheldon, anything of what she is saying makes sense.

"You said you didn't like the photo we sent you. Isn't it because I was being silly with Joe?" Her explanation only makes Sheldon frown more. "The hug? The leg-" She keeps talking until the most obvious realization struck her. If she knows Sheldon enough, there's a not negligible possibility he did not even notice her pose.

"What? I am mad because you, Penny and Bernadette got to play Dungeon and Dragons with them behind our backs. With Captain Kirk, can you believe it?"

Case in point… "Oh," Amy answers. Obviously he is upset because of this. "So, this is the only reason you are scolding me? You didn't mind for the photo itself?" She checks just in case.

He dismisses it once and for all. "I know I can trust you. Sure, I rather not to see you clinging to someone else… but I know there is no malice in that. Did Penny have you drinking any alcohol? It would explain it."

Amy dares a smile. "I am sorry you guys felt excluded," she apologizes, "I am sure you'll have other chances. I mean, Wil won't say no to a Nobel prize-winner..!" She tries to cheer him up.

The mention of the huge promise of glory in their future releases any tension in Sheldon. What is Dungeon and Dragons compared to a lifelong dream like the Nobel? He smiles back, even if there is one thing left to clarify…

"Can I only ask you something?"

Amy nods. "What is so special about Joe Manganiello? I mean, I have never played with him, but I am sure I am a way better D&D player than he is…"

"Well, he has nice muscles…"

"I have them too!" Sheldon protests, "I played lots of Wii Sports lately."

She comes closer with a grin and gently strokes his arm. Sheldon is not wrong, she guesses. "He shows them off though. You never stripped for me."

"And I most definitely won't anytime soon."

"Not even out of your Spock uniform?" Amy suggests. A heartbeat later Sheldon has taken her hand and is leading her to their bedroom.

"You will wear your Nurse Chapel uniform. Oh, would you agree to undergo a fair punishment first?"

"Are you going to spank me?"

"I _have_ to…" He admits as she closes the door behind them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi! I was wondering if you could do a story based on the last episode of TBBT, especially in the part where George inspires Sheldon. (Sheldon could talk about him to Amy or something)**

"It's Howard," Amy informs Sheldon as she reads the text she has just received, "He asks if we can give him back the VCR."

For the first time in hours, Sheldon looks away from his whiteboard. They are working so hard ever since they understood the super-asymmetry theory can still hold. "Why?" He asks.

Amy scrolls down the text, "He found some _Smurfs_ episodes on VHS and wants to show them to Halley."

"It doesn't sound like a good idea. Won't Haley think they are Smurfs themselves?"

She tries her best not to roll her eyes. "Anyway, I guess we have done with it? I text him I'll stop by later."

"Wait," Sheldon objects, "We may still need it. What if we get stuck again? We could use another pep talk from my dad."

He goes to the couch and picks up the remote, "You know what? We could watch it again now."

Amy nods and sits with him as the video plays. He fast forwards over his younger self and the game directly to George's speech to his team. As the older Cooper's words resound once again, she looks over and sees his lips moving along, his eyes firmly on the old moving picture.

"You know, I keep thinking of what you have said about your father," Amy says once the video stops, "How you thought you led such different lives, and at the same time one could say they mirror each other."

"Yes..?" He turns to her and throws a condescending look, "This is what inspired us the newest model of super-asymmetry. Of course you think about it, that's all we have been doing lately."

She takes a moment before answering. Every time they mention George Cooper she somehow feels unfitting for it. There has always been a sense of intimacy around Sheldon's relationship with his father and his loss. Much as she is the closest to her husband's heart, that's a door she doesn't dare to open.

"I mean _literally_ ," Amy finally explains. "From what I've heard about him, I thought he was… you know, a certain type of person. Someone who hurt people around him. But the person in this video?" She looks once again at the frowning man in the video. "This one seems a decent guy."

He sighs, "He hurt people," Sheldon admits. "He cheated on my mother. He drank too much. Sometimes I felt like he couldn't understand me at all."

As he turns again to Amy, his eyes glisten. "He also once drove me to Cape Canaveral to attend a space shuttle launch. Well, the rain ruined our plans, but he had me explaining thunderstorms. He did that sometimes, pretend to be dumb just to make me feel better."

"Another time he brought us all to Houston and made me exposing my computations to a pompous NASA engineer who didn't listen to me. He was always so proud of my academic achievements."

He grins - or rather; he makes a nostalgic smile. "I remember he and my mother once had a huge fight over money, my siblings and I were worried they would divorce. But they made up, and we watched them holding hands and walking the neighborhood in each other's arms. It was nice."

He has averted his stare recalling this last memory. Amy wonders if he is thinking of other moments like that now as they remain silent. Is he fighting back tears the way she is? An old videotape and Sheldon's words have been enough to make her miss George Cooper and wish she had known him. He wasn't a perfect man. Who is? She can list her husband's flaws and not be done by dawn, and the same would occur with her own. Still, she thinks what she told Sheldon earlier: he just seemed to be a decent guy.

"Are you okay?" She coyly asks. He definitely has teary eyes now, has he? Again, she is uncomfortable facing the burden he carries, and at the same time wishing to lighten it.

Sheldon doesn't answer yet and looks up back at the video. Amy understands why he was so reluctant to return the recorder.

"You want to keep the video because you miss him, do you?" She dares to ask. "I- I imagine it may be nice, hearing his voice again."

"I- No," Sheldon dismisses it. He stops the video and gives Amy a stern look. "I have an eidetic memory. I don't need a stupid video to remember my father's voice. We can give Howard his recorder back."

Amy is not surprised by his reaction. Just because it is her, just because he let her into so many parts of himself… it doesn't mean he will let her into his grief so easily.

She makes a last try. "I guess we still could look for a recorder on eBay, or having the footage dumped on a DVD. As you said, we could use it sometime to have some additional motivation working on our paper."

"I- I like the sound on tape."

"Sure," Amy acknowledges with a soft smile which Sheldon reciprocates.

Sheldon turns back at the television, "Can we watch it one more time?" She nods in response.

As the video plays again, Sheldon lies down and curls up to rest his head on Amy's lap. She gently brushes his hair and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…" He whispers.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey there. Thank you so much for you great writing. Although I was happy that Sheldon finally told Amy she was beautiful when she was wearing her wedding dress - which she was - a little part of me always wished that Sheldon would compliment Amy's appearance when she was just her normal self, if you know what I mean? :) Would you mind writing a story about this? It can be sweet, sexy or both. Thank you in advance. :)**

"That's interesting," Amy comments as she scrolls on her tablet, "They are talking about us even here. Look," she adds turning the screen to Sheldon.

"This looks like a gossip site," he dismisses it.

"Kind of, but this not the point. With Dr. Pemberton and Campbell downfall, media are getting interested in us. This is good."

Sheldon shrugs, "I guess."

"Let's see what the common man says about us in the comments," Amy insists. Sheldon just shrugs again, and returns to his comic book.

A few minutes pass. Sheldon is pretty engrossed in his reading, to the point he doesn't realize at first how Amy's suddenly fallen silent, and how her expression changed. It's only when he hears the tablet being thrown on the couch next to him that he understands something is wrong.

"I only lose my time with this nonsense," Amy snorts. Sheldon looks quizzically at her, but she instead stands up and marches to their bedroom and almost slams the door behind her.

Sheldon remains confused for a moment, until he twigs the answer is in her tablet.

'The lady scientist dresses like my grandma. I swear she has that same vest. - soccermom75'

'Ugh, she's so ugly. She'd better stay in her lab. - leo75'

'Give her a makeover if we are sending them to Sweden! - kate_91'

A few comments are enough to annoy Sheldon as well. How did those strangers dare to share such unflattering opinions on Amy? How did not realize how brilliant she is? Why are they focusing on her vest instead of the fact she is running for a Nobel?

He sighs and turns to the bedroom's door. Maybe Amy is not even mad at those idiots; she really just had something else to do. "Amy?" he tentatively calls her, "Is it okay? What are you doing in there?"

After what sounds like an uncomfortably long silence, the door opens and Amy's head pops out. "All great, busy now. It was time to clean the closet."

As she disappears back in the room, Sheldon knows it is not good at all. Their fridge still smells fresh after the deep cleaning she had reserved to it after her public meltdown and consequent talking with Mrs. Davis. He can't blame her, he knows firsthand the therapeutic sensation it gives some good old tidying up. How bad is it, if she felt the urge to rearrange a whole closet? Afraid he would make things only worse, he retires back on the couch.

He feels remorse quite fast. Only because he is not used to deal with emotional Amy Farrah Fowler, it doesn't mean he is allowed to leave his wife deal with her troubles on her own. He doesn't want to leave her alone either. Taking a deep breathe, he stands up and returns to the bedroom's door.

"Amy?" Knock. "Amy?" Knock. "Amy?" Knock.

As no answer comes back, he dares to enter anyway. He finds Amy busy picking out clothes from their closet and piling them on the bed. She barely acknowledges him and just continues with her occupation.

"What are you doing with these?" Sheldon asks, pointing to the cardigans, skirts and shirts all around.

"I am giving these away. Maybe that church down the street may want them for the elderly in need." Amy explains, "What? If they are grandma clothes, I just assume some actual grandma should wear it."

"Amy…" Sheldon tries to say, but something else catches his attention then. "You can't give this away!" He exclaims as he notices a well familiar emerald cardigan. He reaches for it, "You wore this when I first kissed you on that train. You wore this and a floral dress. That one," he adds when he spots it.

"Okay, fine. I am keeping those two," she concedes.

"Good. And this one too," he says when he sees the very skirt she had the day they met for the first time.

"Now stop it," Amy exclaims. "I see what you are doing."

Sheldon shrugs. "It's not my fault if I have an eidetic memory. Your attire consisted of this skirt, that purple striped cardigan, and this plaid shirt," he lists with pride. Honestly, he would remember every detail of that day, even without such a memory. How can someone forget how their soulmate were dressed the day they met them?

For a moment, Amy sees the sparkle in his eyes as he recalls the momentous day. Still, the problem is not this. "You can't have me keeping all of these," she laments, "I decided, and you can't stop me."

"I can, and I will," Sheldon answers in a stern tone.

"You have no-"

"I like these clothes," he simply interrupts her.

"Do they remind you of your Meemaw?" Amy snorts. She also does her best to hide the first tears fighting to come up in her eyes.

"Well, you remind me of her sometimes," Sheldon candidly answers, "But that's only because you cuddle with me and sometimes you scold me. And your brisket is almost good as hers-"

He interrupts, noticing Amy's mouth opening to voice her annoyance. He adjusts, "Your brisket is great. You should cook it more often."

She sighs and comes back to the closet. Sheldon stares at her, annoyed because they deviated from what he really wanted to tell her. Nope. She needs to listen to it.

"What I meant, it's that I think you are very pretty. You need not change anything about your appearance."

Amy freezes on her feet. He had made this sort of compliment before. Heck, he had a full-blown panic attack that night at their fake prom, just because he thought she looked pretty. And there had been the day he found her in her wedding dress; he gaped and said out loud she was _beautiful_. Again, the day of their wedding, when he needed to tell her first how much she liked her - even before than sharing with her their world-changing theory.

But she was all dressed up on those occasions. Everyone can be prettier with the right clothes. Nothing to do with her everyday self. "You really think this?" She cautiously asks. "Even with these?"

"I meant what I said. I like the pastel cardigans and the woolen vests," Sheldon says, "I like you always wear at least a couple layers of shirts and I like your knee-length skirts, your orthopedic shoes. I like the whole package."

Finally, a soft smile shows again on Amy's face. Sheldon Lee Cooper is probably the only person in the world that genuinely finds her style pretty, and she is probably the dumbest woman in the aforementioned world if she cares about what everyone else thought about it. She glances at the piles of clothes on their bed. That vest is so warm. That skirt is so comfortable and it has pockets! Sheldon's eyes sparkle whenever she wears that dress over there...

Sheldon steps forward her. "You know, if this pleases you… you could still try something new, buy some new clothes. Just not too much," he warns her, "I don't handle change too well."

Her arms fold him into a tight hug. Sheldon holds her closer and lets Amy bury her face on his shoulder.

"Do you still need me to sing you Soft Kitty?" He asks softly. She chuckles against his skin. What now? It worked the last time.

"No need, thank you. You already did enough."

"Good."

He breaks the hug, still holding her hand. Amy sees on him a familiar grin, that kind she always feels so thankful for...

"What if, my beautiful thing, we put away all this stuff and free the bed? I'd like to prove how much I like your clothes by carefully getting you off of those, folding them - and make love to you. If you agree, of course."

Amy has already the first cardigan back in the closet.


	50. Chapter 50

**So how did the Avengers trailer lead to Shamy coitus? I need to know…**

"And now, the final item of our first annual State of the Marriage summit, formerly known as State of the Relationship: the latest Avengers trailer."

Amy's furrowed brow precedes her question. "How's that relevant to us?"

Sheldon sighs. "How's that relevant? Oh, Amy," he says, shaking his head. " _Avengers: Endgame_ will conclude the current iteration of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which began in 2008 with the first _Iron Man_ movie. Over twenty years of stories are culminating with it."

As Amy remains indifferent, he insists. "This is huge. I am going to be excited and either very satisfied or disappointed. You will agree with me that such a mood modifier on the husband _does_ influence the state of marriage."

Trying not to make her huffing too evident, Amy nods. "And?"

"You may want to add a Stormbreaker replica to the list of my anniversary presents." Sheldon admits.

Amy smiles. His list of wishes for their anniversary already resembles the letter to Santa of an eighth grade boy, yet she is still mean to buy him them all. "I am afraid I won't share much of your emotional turmoil though. I barely remember the past movies."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We have time to watch everything again," Sheldon proudly declares, "Come here. I am sure that if you watch the _Endgame_ trailer, you will be just as excited as me. Oh, is that good," he adds as she comes closer to look at his tablet.

While he makes the video start again, Amy gets a glimpse of her husband: sitting on the edge of the couch, he licks his bottom lip and follows the action on the screen with the sparkling eyes of a child staring through the windows of a candy shop.

He almost jumps on the spot when Stormbreaker (which now Amy understands is some enchanted axe Thor gets to brandish) and squeals. She is not sure why she is supposed to be excited until the very end, when Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel shows up meeting Thor.

"I like her," Amy tells Sheldon, "If she is in the movie, I am interested."

"Very well!" He exclaims, "I knew you just needed to watch the trailer yourself." As Amy stares at him with a mixture of amusement and concern, he gleefully kisses her cheek.

In the following days, Sheldon stays positively cheerful. The good mood also makes him friendly and definitely kinder - to strangers, to his friends, and especially to his wife. One night he comes earlier and has her find homemade dinner. Another time, he agrees to watch _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Sense and Sensibility_ in a row without complaining, and engages in the commentary with Amy after them. Sure, she has to watch again all the MCU's Phase Three movies in these same days, but Sheldon isn't too much strict about it. Moreover, during every movie he cuddles with her and a few times they watch the ending credits entangled in frenzied make out sessions.

Needless to say, Amy enjoys her happy husband even so much. It doesn't take much until she realizes she has a way to have his joy last a little more. Grateful for same-day delivery, she now awaits Sheldon in their living room with a good quality Stormbreaker replica in her hands.

"Hello. I am-"

He cannot even finish his sentence. Sure, she's twirling it too easily to be Thor's actual mighty weapon, but… oh, and with that smirk and those hips, at that.

"So, do you like it?" Amy asks with trepidation. "The vendor said it's an exact replica of the one- what are you doing?"

She is now the one left speechless. Before her eyes Sheldon has taken off his shirts in one move, and he is now fumbling with his belt, conspicuously impatient.

"Isn't it obvious?" He states dropping her pants. "I am undressing to make love. Did you really believe to show up like that and _not_ have any effect?"

She stays still with Stormbreaker in hand, staring at him blushing slightly over a pleasantly surprised grin. For the sake of Asgard, is there something nicer?

"Chop chop!" He hurries her, "Why are your clothes still on? You- you are interested, are-"

"I am," Amy reassures him. Left only in his undergarments, he reaches her to kiss her and unbutton her cardigan. After the first couple of layers are off, they head to the bedroom.

"Wait!" She exclaims stopping on the doorstep. "We're forgetting something."

Under Sheldon's approving look, she comes back to retrieve the axe.


End file.
